Legacy
by SixPathSage
Summary: Naruto mask is broken and is finally setting himself against Akatsuki and Orochimaru. With a heavy heart he leaves everything behind. It will be four long years later, before the world even hears his name once again. SupNaru StrgNaru NaruKaru narumany fem
1. Shattering the Mask

**Legacy**

A/N - A new story, now however its a Naruto story. The true face of Naruto will appear and rock your word. Tell me how you think of this cooler Naruto then the dumb Naruto.

**Chapter 1: Shattering the Mask**

Kakashi arrived only to see Naruto pass out on the ground. Kakashi walk slowly towards Naruto with his head down.

'_If I had train Naruto as much as I trained Sasuke, would the outcome be different?'_

Pakkun walk next to Naruto and sniff the air.

"Sasuke was here, but…"

"The rain has wash away all possible of following him."

"And Naruto needs to return to Konoha for immediate medical attention."

"Yeah."

'_Just once, I wish I was on time.'_

**Naruto's Mindscape**

Naruto open his eyes to find himself floating amongst the clouds.

'_Huh, am I in heaven. Did Sasuke really kill me?'_

"No he didn't kill me, but you nearly let him kill me. If I didn't punch him away, I would have died." A voice replied.

Naruto look ups to see another Naruto standing in front of him. However this Naruto look different. Instead of the bright orange jumpsuit. This one had white shinobi clothing. A sword on his back and a much more serious look. In fact if one word could describe him, it would be; _cool_.

"Who are you?"

"Me, I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

"No your not, I'm Uzumaki Naruto….aren't I?"

"No. You're not Uzumaki Naruto. You're nothing but a form I created. A personality to protect myself from others. A Masuku that turn into a split person. You, don't even exist."

"That's not true! I'm Naruto. I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

"If that was the case, why didn't you bring out my true power? The power and knowledge needed to defeat Sasuke? My friend?"

"The Kyuubi…"

"Cannot protect the mask forever. I create you, to protect me. The only thing I feared was when you started to grow a conscious of your own and starts to pull away from me the weaker I would become. The only way for me to truly become free is to take control and not let you be in charge anymore. That means, you won't exist any longer."

**Konoha Hospital**

"His wounds aren't serious; however I can't understand the nature of his coma." Tsunade replied as she finished healing Naruto.

"So we are unsure when he will wake?" Kakashi asked in a worried tone.

"I'm afraid so, he could wake up in the next hour, to five years. Or he may never wake up. The only thing we can do is make sure he is healthy."

Tsunade replied.

"Should we tell the other of the Rookie 11?"

"No, not yet. There is nothing to tell them right now until we know anything."

**Naruto's Mindscape**

The orange suited Naruto attack the white geared Naruto with anger in his eyes.

"You can't beat me. Remember, I created you. The amount of chakra you have was only ten percent of my original power. The stronger you became, the stronger I became. I know all you're moves and I know how you attack, because I made you like that."

"I'm…I'm…" Naruto growled before he attack again.

The white clothed Naruto stood calmly amongst the clouds. Sadly, the orange jump suited one was sweating and tired.

"If you're thinking about calling forth the Kyuubi no Yoko, it's no use. This is my mind. And what I say goes in here. Admit it, its time for the world to see the real Uzumaki Naruto."

"Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

"The Shadow Clones, one would call it my specialty. However, a specialty can only work so many times. That's why I have several. Like this special chakra attack." Naruto replied as a formed chakra to his index finger.

"Chakra Heki"

The chakra on his finger shot out like shockwaves and all of the Kage Bunshin's were destroyed.

"I know how you'll attack me because I made you to think that way. Why can't you accept it, that I'm the real Naruto and you're nothing more than a puppet?"

The other Naruto grin his teeth in response.

"Is it because, you wish to be alive? Then ask yourself this, why is it that you have no memories? That you can't remember anything at all; even your graduation. Or even team exam? Or how many times has beaten the crap out me because of your stupidity?" Naruto asked.

The orange clothed Naruto look down and knew he was right.

The area change and they were back inside the sewer.

"So, you've finally decided to appear to the real world after hiding in your own body for who knows how long." The Kyuubi replied.

"Yes, Sasuke's only going to become a threat at this point. I still don't know his true intentions other than to kill Uchiha Itachi. However, after that point, he could even attack Konoha. My mask will only destroy the world. It's time I came out and truly took charge of my life. No more will people see the idiot Naruto, but the prodigy Naruto."

"The process will take three days for your true chakra level and your true strength to develop. You know it can't be done over night."

"I know." The orange clothed Naruto vanish and merge with the Kyuubi. Naruto walk out everything went blank.

**Three Days Later: Time 10:00 pm **

Everything was quiet. The only thing Konoha now wanted to know was if Naruto was going to wake up. Tsunade could only say she didn't know. Konoha had once again gone into despair. Although the night was cloudless and peaceful; everyone felt gloomily.

Then something happen without warning. Massive chakra erupted all over Konoha.

Sakura woke up feeling the massive chakra. It was large, the largest she has ever felt in her life.

'_I…I can barely move. What is this large chakra signature? Just who is it?'_

Kakashi, Gai, Kureani and Asuma along with other Jounin's at the Shinobi Bar all felt the chakra came out of no where. To say they were astonished would be an underestimate of the year. Not once, have they ever felt something so large in their life.

They jump outside with all the other Jounin's and Chunnin's. ANBU were in the skies jumping building to building, apparently to the source.

Kakashi push his forehead protector up to reveal his sharingan.

"What incredible chakra. Even here, I can see it. Its like pure waves of chakra being release all at once I can't see ahead of me. Let alone anyone else's chakra." Kakashi replied.

"That large?" Kurenai gapped.

"Sempai. The source of this chakra was discovered at the hospital. Hokage-sama and Jiraiya-sama are on their way." An ANBU appeared before Kakashi and the group.

"The hospital?"

Tsunade and Jiraiya were running towards the Hospital, they notice above the hospital the clouds were circling around it. As if it was the eye of the storm.

Danzo walk out of a hidden balcony. For the first time, he felt a very cold and shivering fear crawl up his spine. He has never, not once, felt chakra so strong yet so full of powerful emotions. He didn't think it was possible. Who ever this was, he needed to make sure they were dead or serve him.

Tsunade enters the hospital door to see the nurses, doctors and patients all on the ground; clearly unable to handle the massive chakra being release. Tsunade rush forward with Jiraiya on her heals. ANBU and several Jounin's soon join them.

'_The source…it's coming from Naruto's room. What is going on?'_

Tsunade burst through Naruto's door but couldn't move any further.

'_What…what insane amounts of chakra! I can't get any closer than this. Naruto is just release all of his chakra at once. But to think he would have this much is far beyond anything I ever thought. I don't even think the Yondaime had this much.'_

Even without a doujutsu, Tsunade and Jiraiya could see massive amounts of chakra from Naruto. Before another step or sound could be made, it stopped

'_Like the calm before the storm.'_

Tsunade walk forward and place her hand on Naruto.

'_If I'm reading what I think I'm reading, then this boys chakra level is massive. Its something I've never felt in my life. This boy…what is he?'_

"I have no idea what exactly happen however, I want ANBU guarding him until he awakes."

"Hai."

The next morning Naruto woke up to see several ANBU standing over him.

"Oh…I think I release a bit to much last night." Naruto replied startling the ANBU.

'_I guess I'm better then I originally thought.'_

"Hokage-sama and the rest of the village were quiet worried. What was all the chakra being release last night."

Naruto look a little surprise before he gave a small smile.

"I should have put up those safe guard seals. I must have caused quiet a commotion last night huh."

'_It was serious…yet…why is he taking this so lightly?'_

"I better go see her."

Naruto stood up only to realize he wasn't wearing anything.

"Did anyone bring any spare clothes?" Naruto asked.

The said ANBU (a female) was on the ground with her nose bleeding.

"Well…that worked out well."

Naruto couldn't blame her. He was well fit. For him to be fit was like saying Sasuke was the ladies man of the village.

Naruto grabbed a sheet a wrap it around himself.

"Oh…wake up." Naruto replied shaking the ANBU's head. She stirred her head only to see an angel staring down upon her.

"Oh…wake up…geez…why do I have to be stuck with perverted ANBU."

Naruto laid the ANBU on the bed before disappearing. He reappeared at his apartment. Naruto finally put on some clothes. He pack light weapons and walk out.

'_Like Sasuke…I too am force to leave. Not to seek for personal vengeance…I leave to defend Konoha. Forgive me…'_

Naruto vanish…never to return to Konoha again.

**Hokage's Tower**

"Tsunade…Uchiha Sasuke must be dealt with quickly." Koharu stated.

"We still have three years…according to Jiraiya Orochimaru's patience didn't last and he switch before Sasuke reach him. We will wait three years."

"Tsunade-sama." A chuunin shouted.

"What is it?"

"Uzumaki Naruto has left the village!"

"What?" Tsunade shouted. The three elders look surprise at the thought of Naruto deflecting Konoha.

"Send the ANBU after him immediately…bring him back alive. Also, get me Jiraiya."

"Hai."

Naruto put on a black cloak and leap through the trees. He could sense he was being track.

'_Kohona ANBU? I think so…maybe I should have set up a genjutsu.'_

Naruto stopped as the ANBU came into view, surrounding him.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you are to return to the village immediately."

"No."

"You don't have a choice. This is the order of the Godaime Hokage."

"I'm well aware of Tsunade-no-baa-chan orders. However I'm not going back."

"So you are going to betray the village?" Another ANBU member demanded.

"No, I'm not doing this to betray the village, I'm doing this to protect the village."

The ANBU all seemed shock to hear this response.

Naruto gripped his stomach.

"I'm a Jinchurikki. There is no denying that. Because of that…I'm a target by Akatsuki. There is a chance Akatsuki will attack the village to get to me. I'm leaving so Akatsuki won't attack the village."

"Why leave…the village…"

"Is targeted. Akatsuki will use whatever leaverage they can to capture a Jinchuriki. I don't want anyone sacrificing themselves for me. I'm leaving knowing, if Konoha doesn't find me, Akatsuki won't be able to."

"To protect the village from the threat. I must go, I'm only going to endanger the village if I stay."

"A good cause, however one you shouldn't take on your own."

Naruto turn to see Jiraiya landed nearby.

"Jiraiya-sama."

"Naruto makes a good point. However, it would better if you left with someone who can properly train you."

Naruto glared at Jiraiya before he smiled.

"Fine…though understand I will study under you for three years. After that I'm on my own."

"Fair enough. However…why do you want to get away from the village so much?"

"Akatsuki will destroy the village to lure me out. To capture me. If I'm gone then Akatsuki will need to find me else where instead of the village. If I'm not in the village, then I'm protecting the village."

"Good point. Tell Tsunade that I'm taking Naruto on a training trip. That should be enough to ease off of Tsunade's temper."

Naruto said nothing but jump off into the sunset. Jiraiya following close behind with the ANBU returning to Konoha.

**Sometime Later: Tsunade's Office**

"What did you say?" Tsunade shouted.

"Naruto said he won't be returning to Konoha in fear of being attack by Akatsuki."

"I'm unhappy about Naruto's decision. However, I also agree with him. He is at risk for staying here. For now, we will focus on taking care of the threat posed by Akatsuki."

'_Look after him Jiraiya.'_

Tsunade smiled turn into a frown as Danzo and the advisors immediately started to shout out their objections.

* * *

A/N - Well, Naruto isn't going to return to Konoha in fear of Akatsuki targeting the village. Naruto left with Jiraiya into the unknown and Tsunade with a heavy heart agrees with Naruto's decision. Now, a new adventure is sure to begin.

Masuku – Mask

Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu – Mass Shadow Clone Technique

Chakra Heki – Chakra Burst


	2. The New Hero

**Legacy**

A/N – Ok, this is where it gets mature. I'm not much at making romance, but I'll try my best in this chapter. Naruto is much like Jiraiya, a pervert, but does it with style and has many lovers. My pairing is also decided between Karui and Naruto. Although Naruto will still be sleeping with many other females.

**Chapter 2: The New Hero**

Tsunade yawned as she walked into her office. The sun wasn't up yet she hope she could get some work done before Shizune could scow at her.

She opens the door while rubbing her eyes.

"Oh…you're up at this hour Tsunade?"

Tsunade blink a few times before she realized who was in the room. She hadn't seen him in nearly three and a half years.

"Jiraiya."

She looks around expecting to see a blond boy with him…however he was alone.

"Where's Naruto?"

Jiraiya shrugged his shoulders.

"Know idea, he left me about a week ago."

"What?"

"He knew I would be returning to Konoha. He also knew I would try and get him to come back. One morning I woke up and all was there was a note saying thank you and he wouldn't be coming back but he would be on his own."

"Any idea where he could be?"

Jiraiya shook his head.

"No…he is smart. Smarter than anyone ever gave him credit. He's been planning this for some time."

"What are you getting at?"

Jiraiya immediately launch into Naruto's secret jutsu.

**Flashback**

"Masuku no jutsu?" Jiraiya asked Naruto with confusion as Naruto drank his drink.

"I used it at first to hide the fact that I was investigating some shinobi who were watching me rather curious. I used it to plan to watch them through it. However, as time grew the mask started grow a conscious of its own. I soon became trap in my own body. The mask believed itself to be real and it tosses me into the far reaches of my mind. It was only through great depression with the fight with Sasuke I was able to resurface. I finally regain control and dispel the jutsu."

Jiraiya stood there dumbstruck. He had no idea such a jutsu could exist.

**Flashback ends**

Tsunade stood shock.

"That's…well ingenious. To completely fool one by hiding your personality and chakra levels. No one has ever done anything like that."

"I have to agree, with his true potential release, Naruto quickly absorb everything I taught him. He became strong at a fast rate. However, I did come back for another reason. Akatsuki is on the move."

Tsunade soon turn serious.

"Do you know where they're headed?"

"No. But when they strike, it will be quick. I've already sent word to every country leader, Daimyo and the Head of Security."

"I will have a team on standby in case Akatsuki does strike."

"That is wise."

**An Unknown Location**

A lone shinobi sat in a cave hidden by a waterfall. His blond hair had grown greatly and his baby fat was nearly gone. Armguards as well a sleeveless white shirt could been seen. White shinobi pants with black ANBU shinobi boots could be seen.

"Something is going to begin." The boy whispered.

"Naruto-kun? What's wrong?" A young girl asked as she stepped into the light.

A young girl barely fifteen step forward. She had long black hair with purple eyes. A sleeveless shirt hung loosely with her pants.

"I sense something will begin soon."

"Well, Ero-sensei did say Akatsuki is on the move. Not to mention, Orochimaru will perform his little immortality jutsu soon."

"Awe, I know. Any luck finding Haseo?"

"That blood lusting fool? Nope, not a word."

Naruto look at her before he stared at the water again.

"Naomi, are you even trying to search for him."

Naomi said nothing but gazed at Naruto.

"I thought not, Akatsuki is not to be taken lightly. If I can obtain a team, I can take them down so much easier. Also, there is Uchiha Sasuke. He, like us… trained by a legendary Sannin. That means, he will be a threat."

"Oh…don't tell me you are excited about a new adventure."

"What's with you and playing keep away?"

"You know how much I love cat and mouse."

"That's what I'm worried about."

"Find Haseo…I'm going to check something south of here. I'll be back in a week."

"Wait…" Naomi shouted before she realized Naruto was gone.

"Damn…he's gone again. Oh well."

Naomi vanished heading west.

Naruto jump down out of the forest and notices high mountains before him.

"Kumogakure. It's been a long time since I've been here."

"Stop right there." A girls voice shouted out.

Naruto stop and notice Kumogakure ANBU along with a girl.

"Karui? Is that you?"

"Naruto…Naruto! Long time no see." Karui shouted as she jump down. The ANBU also jumped down.

"How is the Raikage and the others?"

"There great…I'll take you. Raikage and Yugito will be happy to see you again."

Naruto moved forward and walk forward with Karui.

"Oh…you've grown some qualities." Naruto pointed out.

"Pervert. But I guess that's what happens when you get a pervert as your teacher. Even if he is renown as a legendary sannin. Something Omoi likes to make fun of."

"I bet."

Naruto stopped at the village gate to notice two other standing there.

"Omoi, Samui, how are you two."

"Naruto…I'm great…how are you." Omoi replied as he stepped forward.

"I'm taking Naruto to see the Raikage."

"Maybe I should add mayonnaise to my fries." Omoi muttered.

Naruto and Karui walk pasted them.

"Omoi still over thinking things."

"Does he ever change?"

"Nope."

"I thought so."

Naruto walk through the village before he stood before the mighty tower of the Raikage.

Naruto walk forward ignoring the guards that stood there.

"Oh, teme…who do you think you are…Konoha…"

"Baka. Do you know who that is…he can tear you apart without lifting a finger. Besides, he is the only Konoha shinobi that can walk freely in Kumogakure."

"You mean that's…"

"Awe…the Angel of the Sky."

The other guard paled at the idea of the Angel attacking him.

Karui walk behind Naruto before Naruto vanish.

"Oh…Naruto…damn it…he does it again."

The Raikage filled out some papers before he realize someone was standing over him.

"You're so slow…if I was an assassin, you would have been dead."

The Raikage crack a smile.

"Well, I'm not as fast as you are. Nor do I poses near godlike speed. Something you learn from your father's journal."

Naruto smiled and shook the elder man's hand.

"How are things here?"

"Great…that new training program you and Jiraiya gave us is really helping us. You're quiet the ladies man too from what I've been hearing."

"Oh…and who has been telling you such things."

"The Mizukage herself said…you blew her mind away."

Naruto didn't show any motion, but a small smile did come into his face.

This was completely true. When Naruto was in Kirigakure he met the Mizukage and was constantly flirting with her. Something Jiraiya kept pushing. Finally, the efforts paid off with a night in the Mizukage bedroom.

"Yes…well…she nearly crushed my back during our little fun."

The Raikage smiled.

"Woman, their strength can be terrifying."

Naruto silently agreed.

"Speaking of woman, what's this I'm hearing about you sleeping with two of our finest kunoichi?"

Naruto paled. So, the Raikage knew about his little fun with Karui and Yugito.

The Raikage smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm not mad or anything. I know with Jiraiya you tend to let yourself have some fun."

"If you're not mad, then why are you bringing this up?" Naruto asked.

"You know those two are well capable of having children. You should know what I'm asking."

Naruto did. When foreign shinobi had children, the child always went to the father.

"So if they carry my child, you want them to stay here with you."

The Raikage folded his arms and look at Naruto with a steady look. "What's your answer?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "I don't have any problem with that. Personal, I think they should stay with their mother instead of with me. I have too many enemies. Now, down to business. I heard a shinobi tried to break into your vaults."

The Raikage soon turn serious, eyeing Naruto greatly.

"You and Jiraiya's spy network. I should have known. We didn't kill the shinobi but he is being rather resistant. Worse, it was a Konoha shinobi."

Naruto eyes narrowed at the word Konoha shinobi.

"This is a move that sounds so not like Tsunade. Tsunade knows, better than to risk war, especially when she is focusing all her resources on taking down Akatsuki. I think someone else is behind the scene."

"I know Tsunade by her reputation. Medical shinobi's don't think as attackers. So I took came to the same conclusion. With your words backing mine, the council may take this more cautiously."

"How are those old farts anyway."

"Always with your disrespect. Well, Jiraiya did say that's how you show respect. Any, ways, it should be dinner soon. Join us."

"You know what happen the last time I said no."

The Raikage gave a smile.

The last time he denied the Raikage through his weights into Naruto's stomach.

"Good times. Come, we got steak and the finest seafood that just came from Kirigakure."

Naruto smiled and followed the old man out.

"Is dinner ready?" Raikage asked the secretary.

"No, Raikage-sama, about another hour I assume."

"Tell the cook we got another guest."

"Hai."

"Well, I'm going to see if my order is ready."

"Be back here in an hour."

"I know…" Naruto waved to the Raikage before he vanished.

"That boy…he scares me."

"How so Raikage-sama?"

"He has no sense of fear. He knows many things, things no child should know. He is also aware of the fact I once tried to kill him yet he…he is strange and I could see much greatness in him."

"But you're the Raikage…surely you can…"

"If I was able to catch him. Not only that…"

**Flashback**

"Futon: Kazeshuriken." The blond shouted.

The Raikage dodge the wind shiruken before he felt something cut his shoulder.

He jumps up only to see the blond shinobi standing in front of him.

"You lose."

Raikage growled his teeth.

**Flashback ends**

Naruto walked the street of Kumogakure. He stop by a shop that sold weapons before he enter.

"Yo, anyone home?"

"Whose that, were are close for the day." A grump old voice shouted.

"Naruto-kun!" a young girl

"Naruto? Oh, the Sora no Tenshi. You must be here for your order. Though I'm curious to know why you want such a large sword."

"Its not for me…It's for a friend who is a sword user. Since Kumogakure did say I could get any sword customize here, I thought my friend would love the use Kumogakure finest."

"Well…as you know, it's Kirigakure that makes the finest swords. But I'm flattered that you think so highly of us. However…"

Naruto look at him.

"Is something wrong with my order?"

"Awe, a short while ago, Karui came and pick it up."

Naruto look a little surprise before he realize what she did.

"I still have to pay don't I."

"Yea."

"Karui, you're asking for it."

Naruto paid them for the store before he left.

He took only three steps when he sense someone behind him.

"You know, stealing doesn't suite your personality." Naruto replied to Karui as she lean against the pole.

"I know." The sword rested by her side.

It was huge, capable of slaughtering more than five men at once.

"I have the sword that means you must give me something."

Naruto turn to look at her, giving a slight grin.

"This is usual were I be pressuring you into bed."

**Karui's Apartment** (Warning: Lemon Scene)

Karui jumps up into Naruto kissing him with passion. Naruto grip her ass and kiss her with equal passion. Karui rip Naruto shirt off revealing his muscular upper body. She grabs his heads and lowers his mouth to her neck.

Naruto began to suck and bite down on her neck, causing her to moan. Naruto stumbled forward causing a mess of living room.

Naruto reach up and grip her breast, massing them slowly causing her to scream out.

"No fair, you can't use your chakra to make me feel…oh god…" Karui shouted.

Naruto removed her shirt and slowly began to make his way into the bedroom. Naruto grabbed her hips and removed her pants and panties. Naruto immediately tackled her, spreadings legs and kissing her with passion.

Karui removed her bra, letting it hit on the floor. Naruto move to the left, hitting the wall and knocking over the lamp.

Naruto set Karui on the desk who immediately worked on Naruto's pants. Naruto easily rip her shinobi pants off she however, only let his drop to his ankles.

Naruto kick his pants away and lift her up.

Karui took a deep breath and nearly screamed as Naruto plunge himself into her.

Wrapping her legs around him, she was taken away.

Naruto carried her to her bed and laid her flat on her back.

Karui wrapped her legs around Naruto, refusing to let him go.

Naruto teased her by sucking on her breast, then he push forward causing her to scream in pleasure.

"You've…you've gotten bigger." Karui shouted between breathes. Naruto look at her face to see she was already sweating.

Suddenly Naruto felt Karui tighten a bit, he knew what was coming.

"You're not lasting as long as it took our first time."

"Shut up! You're so goddamn big! Geez, I barely handle you!"

Naruto chuckled and increased his rhythm causing Karui to scream.

It didn't take long for Karui to cum, she never cum so hard and so quick in her life. Hell this was better then the first time they met.

"Do you remember when we first met?" Naruto asked Karui as he continue he rhythm in her.

"You mean at the gorge, when you nearly took my head off." She replied shortly before she gasps out as Naruto slammed himself deeper into her.

"That was because you kept throwing exploding tags at me, trying to make the gorge crush both Ero-Sensei and me."

Karui chuckled as she dug her nails into Naruto's back.

"That's true. I can't believe I failed to kill you."

"But look where it lead us." Naruto replied as he rolled over and Karui was now bouncing up and down; screaming in joy.

Time flew between the two; it would be quiet some time before Naruto unloaded into Karui who screamed as she was bathe with Naruto's seed.

"Yo, flast-chest, are you in there?" Omoi shouted.

"Omoi, I've told you to stop calling me that!" Karui screamed.

Naruto appeared behind her and suck on her neck. She pulled the covers up covering herself.

"Well, Raikage-sama sent me to tell you that dinner is being served and he is expecting to be there soon."

"Alright I'll be there, let me get dress."

Naruto laid there.

"I better go huh."

"Hai…Yugito is going to be so mad. She always bragged about how good you were. Well, I'm going to tell her how much you've improve your bed techniques."

"And here I thought Ero-sensei was the pervert. You girls sure love to share about your bed adventures."

"Not true, only when girls are competing mostly. Yugito and I always compete over you…you know this."

Naruto chuckled. He quickly vanish and reappeared in front of Karui; fully dressed.

"You better get dress."

"I need more then that…I need to clean myself. I could feel all of it oozing out, geez, it's a mountain full in there."

Naruto look at her before he spoke.

"Use the toilet. I'm sure you don't want to be sleeping in my cum all night."

Karui blushed before she could say anything, Naruto vanished.

"Oh… great, and he leaves me again."

Karui sat up and reach for the towel underneath her bed. She quickly placed it underneath her.

She watch as Naruto's cum ooze out of her and onto the towel.

'_There's so much! I can't believe this was the best time of my life.'_

Karui knew she would get Naruto again. Assuming she could walk again.

She reached over to her drawer and got on some fresh clothes. She place three panties on only to fill them damp. She quickly place shinobi shorts and then place pants over them.

(End of Lemon)

Karui open the door only to see Naruto laughing and flirting with Nii Yugito.

She quickly enters trying to ignoring the wobbling in her legs and sat next to Naruto.

"This is what they call the 'Ladies man'" Kirabi joked.

"I couldn't agree more brother. Naruto is quiet popular with the ladies. I guess that explains why the both of them came in late."

Yugito glared at Karui who wasn't paying any attention but filling her plate.

Naruto grabbed a lobster leg and started eating.

"So Naruto, how does it feel to have older woman flunk you?" Kirabi joked. Yugito blushed and grabbed a pot hitting Kirabi in the head.

"Mind your business pervert!"

"Well I have to agree with him. You are fourteen years older than me. You were already exploring that world by the time I was born."

Yugito blush and tried to eye the rice with more interest, failing to hide the redness in her cheeks.

"How do you do that?" The Raikage asked.

"Do what?" Naruto asked.

"Say lines like that without getting hurt."

All the males look at Naruto who was always able to get away with lines with women they could not.

"Its how you say it mostly. You could copy me, but unless you have the charm to back them up…its useless. When Ero-Sensei realized I was a magnet towards females he began to teach me how to smooth them you could say."

"I bet that was a fun pervert lesson." Samui mutters.

Everyone laughs and soon began to chow down.

Soon they began talk and laughed, enjoying each other well. While many of them were ignoring Kirabi's rap songs.

"Ribbit…ribbit…ribbit…"

Naruto turn around to see a small green toad there with a scroll on his back.

Naruto grabbed the scroll and read it. His smile faded and his eyes became serious.

"What is it?" Karui asked.

"The Godaime Kazekage of Sunagakure was kidnapped during a siege by Akatsuki."

This immediately made everyone quiet.

"According to Jiraiya, Konoha has dispatched two teams and are currently in River Country. Tracking down the two members of Akatsuki."

When Naruto spoke Jiraiya's name, they knew it was all business.

"I've got to go." Naruto said.

"You just go here."

"When it comes to Akatsuki, it's no laughing matter. Besides, I need to find out what I'm up against."

Naruto turn to the frog and handed the scroll back.

"Go to Naomi and give her that. Tell her to find the location and watch, don't let get involved."

"Ribbit" the frog disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Naruto, you should take a team." The Raikage stated.

"That's kind of you Raikage, but I can get there in two days at my top speed without resting. No one can keep up with me. It would normally take them four or five days to get to river country. Besides, if Kumogakure got involved you would have to answer some questions from Konoha. Jiraiya will not reveal my relationship with Kumogakure, but it could jeopardize everything. I know it's hard…but you must act like you don't have a clue what's going on."

Naruto got up and walk towards the door.

"One more thing. I'm sure you've realized it…but if Akatsuki was able to attack and run off with Sunagakure Kazekage, they are able to attack any village and fight their kage equally. Go over your defense and increase your border patrol." Naruto stated before he vanished.

The Raikage paled at the thought Akatsuki was able to attack any village and walk away with it.

"He has a point. The Kazekage abilities according to Naruto are destructive as some of his greatest techniques. The fact that Akatsuki is able attack Sunagakure and leave without getting caught. They have some serious skills." Karui stated.

The Raikage nodded before he called to his secretary.

"Make arrangements for more border patrol and more guards for the village."

"Hai, Raikage-sama."

**Naomi Location: Somewhere in Fire Country**

Something landed on Naomi's head before she realize it was a frog.

"A frog."

Looking at the scroll she realized it was a message.

"The Godaime Kazekage has been kidnapped by Akatsuki. Naruto wants me to do recon on Konoha shinobi and Akatsuki." Naomi sighs and rubbed her head.

"He is asking too much out of him. How does he do it?"

Naomi took off towards River country.

**Naruto's Location: South of Lighting Country**

Naruto leap off a cliff before he felt the wind rushing down upon his face.

"This is so much better then trying to climb down."

Naruto using wind manipulation easily slowed his fall before he hit the ground.

Naruto rushed through Rice Country.

'_Sound…don't want to let them know I'm here. Awe, who cares anyone…its not like they'll be able to stop me.'_

Naruto rushed forward through the land before anyone could tell he was there.

* * *

A/N - Well Akatsuki is on the move and Naruto and Naomi is moving to intercept them. Who is Naomi, what special ability could she have that Naruto needs her to find people and preform recon.

Masuku no jutsu - Mask Technique

Futon: Kazeshiruken - Wind Element: Wind Shiruken (This is a technique i made up. Made of nothing but pure wind chakra, the wind shiruken is the same size as a normal shiruken but has the legnth of twice of the normal shiruken. In other words, its still dangerous to dodge a wind shiruken, because it will still hit you through the invisible wind blades that spin around it.)

Sora no Tenshi - Angel of the Sky: Naruto's nickname. Naruto earn this nickname from the Mizukage herself. Naruto has a technique...that when used...it made him appear as an angel. and with his white clothing gear and his blonde hair. It became natural he look looks like an angel. He was also standing on top of a cliff when he preform the said jutsu and the Mizukage breath was taken away. "An Angel...his an Angel from the sky." She said...thus gave birth to the name Angel of the Sky.

(Thank you abc for reminding me how japanese do it)

**Character Bio**

**Name:** Naomi

**Age: **15

**Hair color: **Black

**Eye color: **Purple (Dark)

**Height: **5'3 Inches

**Weight: **110 Ilbs

**Unique Traits: **None

**Affection: **Unknown

**Known History: **Unknown

**Jutsu Abilities:** Unknown

**Current Status: **Alive: Teammate with Uzumaki Naruto

(Don't worry, there will be a second sheet of her. I'm just doing this so you all could keep guessing her abilities and skills)


	3. Naomi

**Legacy**

A/N – I'm glad so many of you like my story. Well, this chapter is called Naomi. At the end of the chapter I will reveal all her abilities including a surprise ability none of you would have guessed. Oh yea, from now on, major Sakura bashing and slight Kakashi bashing.

**Chapter 3: Naomi**

Kakashi jumped down only to cause everyone to stop.

"Already huh." Kakashi narrowed his eyes.

"Those eyes." Chiyo mutters.

"Uchiha Itachi."

"Long time no see Kakashi-san. Where's Naruto-kun?"

"He vanished from Konoha shortly after your brother left."

"I'm aware of that. Any idea where he could be? It was almost as if he vanished."

"Nope, we already sent ANBU searching for him. There has been no trace of him."

"I see, well Kakashi, I can't have you pass me."

Behind the team, hidden behind some leaves a young girl stopped and aserve the moment between.

'_Uchiha Itachi. Finally…we can gain some information on him. Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura…is that Chiyo-baa-sama? Who is that other boy?'_

Itachi narrowed his eyes when he notices another person behind the team.

"Since we can't take too long, Sakura will stay with Chiyo-sama, I'll handed him. Whatever you do…don't look into his eyes, or you'll be caught in his genjutsu." Kakashi orders.

"Genjutsu through the sharingan huh…its been a long time."

"Do you know anything about that?" Sakura asked.

"Well, its quiet simple. When you're caught in a genjutsu all you got to do is hit the user and the genjutsu will be dispelled. If you can't hit the user the either hit the person caught in it or send your chakra to disrupt their chakra network."

"Ok, then I'll…" The pale boy replied reaching for his sword.

"Stop. Don't be so foolish." Kakashi shouted.

"Are you saying my way of countering genjutsu is wrong?"

"If we were dealing with normal genjutsu, then your strategy would be fine. However, he posses something called Mangekyo Sharingan. Once caught it will only appear as a second to your comrades. However, you could be torture and torment for hours even days. I myself was caught in this jutsu and for three days I was tortured. However…it only lasted a second in the real world."

"Once again, you impress me Kakashi-san. You've learn much after one counter."

"I'm not finish. After you used it you retreated immediately. So in other words, there was a risk. Itachi…how bad as your eyesight become?"

Itachi look midly surprise before he became emotionless again.

"Kakashi…when did you…"

Kakashi raised his forehead protector revealing his sharingan.

"Kakashi, how do we fight him if we can't focus on his eyes?"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes and remember what Gai said.

"Focus on his hands and feet and chest movement."

Sakura tried it only to see it was more difficult then it appeared.

"Don't worry, I won't be that tough to beat this time…Kakashi." Itachi replied pointing his at the pale boy.

"I'll attack first, Sai…back me up."

'_So…the boy's name is Sai. Who is his and what are his abilities.'_

**Team Gai's group**

Naomi hid behind a rock and watch Hoshigaki Kisame battle Team Gai.

"Akatsuki has someone who senses the group coming. This much is clear. The second team's departure was only known to the Hokage. What are you're abilities?" Naomi asked as she watches Neji and Tenten use a combo attack.

"Those brats are annoying." Kisame replies as Gai stood in front of his team.

'_Something is wrong…Kisame chakra…while its large…its not functioning properly. What is going on?'_

Gai threw a punch at Kisame who caught it. Kisame let go when Gai's kick nearly took his head. It revealed to be a mistake when Gai's kick swung around and grabbed his sword.

"What?!" Kisame shouted.

"Now!" Gai shouted.

Lee, Tenten and Neji all appeared behind Kisame all with something big planned for the Akatsuki member.

"Brats. Mizu Bunshin no jutsu." Kisame shouted as three clones appeared.

Three clones appeared and block all three of their attacks.

"Suiro no Jutsu" Kisame shouted and the Water soon wrapped itself around the three shinobi's trapping them all in separate prisons.

Kisame walk away from his clone and stared at Gai.

"Now we can fight without interruptions." Kisame replied with a tooth like grin.

**Team Kakashi**

Sakura and Chiyo both hand their hands on Sai who snapped out of genjutsu.

"Sai…get a gripped.

"He's got more then eye techniques. What is he?"

'_So…Uchiha Itachi…there is more to you than meets the eye. You can perform Genjutsu with just a finger. You also have knowledge over ninjutsu.'_ Naomi replied. She quickly felt her clone also watching another battle.

"Who is fighting with such force?" She mutters before she focuses her attention on Kakashi.

Kakashi fired his chidori and charged at Itachi who calmly stood his ground.

"Raikiri!" Kakashi shouted. Itachi slipped through the attack and dodge.

Itachi turn his attention upwards towards a small bird made of ink.

Itachi formed some seals.

"Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu" Itachi cried destroying the ink.

Itachi landed only to move his head from Sai's sword, who appeared out of the ground. Itachi grabbed his arm (with the sword) and twisted it, throwing a punch to Sai's face who dodge the blow. Itachi twisted his hand around and grabbed the back of Sai's head moving him close.

Itachi stared into Sai's eye for a moment.

Sai quickly grabbed Itachi's arm and stopped him from leaving.

"No wonder why my genjutsu isn't working…you're a clone."

Sai reappeared out of the ground about fifteen yards away from Itachi.

"Sempai…now's your chance." Sai shouted.

"I know." Kakashi yelled forming some strange new hand seals.

"Ookii Chidori." As a huge scream erupted the area. Kakashi charged forward and plunge the new chidori into Itachi who died smiling.

Naomi face fell when she witness the new and improved chidori.

'_That technique may cause Kakashi to be slow…but the damage is terrifying.'_

**Team Gai**

Naomi watch as Gai was getting the crapped beaten out of Kisame's Suiton: Goshokuzame.

Naomi soon realize this was the ended of Team Gai…they didn't' stand a chance.

Naomi suddenly realize the Hyuuga was free from his prison and he manage to free his teammates.

'_Releasing all his chakra at once caused the water to disrupt and collapse. Smart…no wonder why Naruto called him the Hyuuga prodigy.'_

She turns her attention Gai who was release the gates.

"Keimon…Kai" Gai's body turn red with pure chakra and the water soon became a vortex around.

Kisame cursed his luck and jump into the air only to realize Gai was in front him.

'_He's too fast…!'_

Kisame swung his sword only for Gai to kick Kisame.

'_I am not impressed with his speed. He is only moving at half of Naruto-kun's normal speed. However…Hoshigaki Kisame looses.'_

"Asa Kujaku!" Gai roared as he punches Kisame faster than many people could even follow. Gai gave a final punch that sent Kisame flying into the ground.

**Team Kakashi**

"I thought something was strange. Now…I know something was off."

"Who is he…?"

"His name is Yuura…a Jounin from my village." Chiyo replied. This shock the Konoha shinobi's and Naomi who was hiding nearby.

"He might have been an Akatsuki spy."

"I don't want to even think that. He served on the village council for four years."

"Let Sunagakure know immediately. We have to keep moving." Kakashi orders.

"The extraction has no doubt begun. This jutsu of theirs was used to slow us down and buy some time." Chiyo mutters as she summons a toy bird. Chiyo handed the bird a scroll and the bird bit it.

"You know what to do." Chiyo replied as she sent the bird flying to Sunagakure.

The team left only for Naomi to appear above the body.

"Henge no jutsu? No…it was something else. I would have been able to know if he was under the henge no jutsu. That means this was a far more advance technique. I have to examined it more properly at the base."

**Team Gai**

Team Gai was moving with Pakkun. It was when Pakkun was sniffing that Gai worried.

"Pakkun what's wrong?"

"I didn't know how to bring this up…but we've been followed for quiet some time."

Neji activated his Byakugan and notice a girl sealing the body in a scroll.

"How long?"

"Shortly before I ran into you, this person was following you. I thought it was someone who was doing a mission; however, this person has been behind you all this time."

"Should we stop and interrupt the person Gai-sensei?"

"No we shouldn't unless they engaged us."

"How come?" Tenten asked.

"Our goal is to rescue Kazekage-sama. We must get there and not let anything stopped us. We've also been delayed from the enemy. Pakkun, keep heading forward, I'll keep an eye on our guest."

Naomi sealed the mysterious shinobi before she glared at the direction of Team Gai.

"The Byakugan. His range is impressive. Oh well, there is no need to follow them any more. They've showed me much." Naomi replied as she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Neji's eyes open wide at what he saw.

"What is it Neji?"

"Her scent vanished. Neji…what happen?" Pakkun asked.

"She was a Kage Bunshin."

"Can you detect her anywhere?"

"No…she is far out of my range."

"And I can't detect her scent anywhere. To think there was a shinobi who was capable of performing the clone technique and use them at such great distances. We better be careful."

Naomi paused as she gain all the information from the shadow clone.

"So…the Hyuuga is a wide range detector. It was only after the dog brought up that I was following the them that he finally notices me."

Naomi paused as she felt a new chakra signature.

She sealed the body determined to learn more.

She formed some more hand seals and the scroll containing the bodies vanished.

**Akatsuki Base**

"Zetsu…have you've collect those bodies?" Pain asked.

"I got a problem." Zetsu replied (light side). "Yea a big fucking problem." (dark side)

"What is it?" Konan asked.

"There is someone else who got to the bodies before I did. She also sealed the bodies and sent them somewhere."

"What?"

"She has…" Zetsu started before he vanished.

"Zetsu!" Konan shouted.

* * *

Meanwhile Zetsu just evaded an explosion.

Naomi tosses another exploding tagged and it nearly exploded in Zetsu face.

Kakashi and his team heard the explosions and look back to see smoke rising from the area they just came from.

"What is going on?" Sakura shouted.

**Akatsuki Base**

"Most likely, Zetsu is fighting the said person who's been following the Konoha team." Itachi stated.

"Someone is following Konoha shinobi?"

"Hai…she is well skilled at hiding herself."

"Who is she?" Pain demanded.

"I don't know. Nor do I know what village she hails from as she wears no forehead protector. However…the fact that Zetsu was discovers means she's a sensor type."

"What does she look like?" Konan asked.

"Black long hair…with purple eyes. About fifteen years old." Itachi stated.

"Naomi." Pain growled as his eyes narrowed.

"You know here?" Sasori demanded.

"More like her reputation. I too, don't know what village she hails from…but she is extremely dangerous."

"How so?" Kisame asked.

"She is highly skilled in the art of Genjutsu as well as a medical shinobi. However, her true horror lies in her lips."

This caused everyone to stare at the leader for quiet sometime.

"If she kisses you, you will die. They are very poisonous."

"So avoid close combat." Kisame asked.

"Isn't she also a sensor type? Capable of detecting shinobi's from miles away?" Konan asked.

"Awe….no wonder why Zetsu is out of communication. We have to wait…."

Zetsu reappeared appearing to be tired.

"That bitch…I told you we should have bailed out." The Dark side of zetsu replied.

"Be thankful it was only exploding tags. She seemed to know where we were though." Light side replied.

"Her name is Naomi. We just got done talking about her."

Sasori and Kisame just told Zetsu what they knew about Naomi.

"No wonder why we were detected. She was playing possum to lure us in close." Zetsu commented.

"No more screw ups…focus at the task at hand." Pain barked.

**Amegakure Outskirts**

Naruto rushed past the village and was still running when he felt an old power from the village.

'_Something tells me…that I will meet this strange power.'_

Pain opens his eyes when he realized someone was running between his rain. It was only through the water on the ground he was able to detect the said person.

'_Who is this person?'_ Pain wondered.

Naruto ran without showing any signs of being tired.

'_I got another day…another day to my destination.'_

The night was coming and Naruto rushed forward realizing he could no longer see where he was going.

"Geez I really I'm not the guy who is patient. Oh well…" _'At least Naomi is following the Konoha shinobi. Even if they do detect her…they would only die if they try to even hit her. I think I'm the only person who can kiss her without getting killed.'_

**The Next Day**

Naomi landed on a branch and watches the Konoha shinobi's talk for a bit.

She increased the chakra to her ears to listen to what they were saying.

"Kakashi, it appears someone has been following us." Gai stated.

"Akatsuki?"

"No…this is a young girl with black hair."

"She apparently stayed closed by following us with silence and masking her chakra well."

Kakashi look started. Then his eyes narrowed.

"So…that's what Itachi meant by our fifth member. I thought he was referring to Gai's team…however…if she's been following us all this time and we failed to notice."

"Kakashi-sensei…could she be in league with Akatsuki?"

"No…she doesn't wear their cloak at all."

"We can ask her…she is standing on the tree branch listening to our entire conversation." Neji stated.

Naomi made no motion to hide or run. She just stood there as eight eyes fell upon her.

"Come down, we won't hurt you."

"You have a mission to save the Kazekage. I have my own mission." Naomi stated calmly.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes.

'_She is barely Sakura's age. Yet, her stealth skills and ability to mask her chakra. She is better then I was at that age.'_

"If you can help us rescue the Kazekage… then why are you hiding like a coward?" Sakura shouted.

Naomi said nothing nor did any emotion escape her face. Before Sakura could bait her again Naomi was standing behind Sakura.

"We all have missions. Mine is a recon mission. Quiet simply, just watch and learn anything from Akatsuki. I followed your teams because you would lead me to Akatsuki. The combat mission… is your mission."

Sakura eyes were open wide. She never noticed her moved until her voice spoke behind her.

Everyone turn to face Naomi who proved to be a serious threat.

Sakura reared her fist and tried to swing at Naomi. Naomi then notices something odd about her fist.

"Increasing your chakra to your fist. So…you have Tsunade's legendary strength. Naruto was wrong about you. You're smart for running to Tsunade for training."

At the word Naruto everyone besides Chiyo all look at Naomi in a new light.

"Where's Naruto?" Sakura demanded.

"I'm not telling." Naomi taunted.

"Why you….!" Sakukra growled.

"Enough Sakura. We have a mission. Despite how much I want to know where Naruto is too…we have a mission to save the Kazekage."

Kakashi turned to Naomi.

"I don't know who you are…but after this is done, you're coming with us to answer some questions."

"When this is over…I'll be long gone." Naomi stated calmly. She jump up to the tree and rested there.

Kakashi eyed her and careful judged her appearance.

'_No kunai pouch. Nor a weapon pouch. She is completely unharmed. Is she here for only a recon mission? Well…then I can't focus on her. I have a mission on hand. Still…she gives me the creeps.'_

"Neji…find those barriers." Kakashi orders. Kakashi still glance at Naomi who stood silently back on her tree branch.

**Inside the base**

"That's so tiring…hmm." Deidara stated as he moved his shoulders.

"It's tiring after every time we do it doesn't it." Kisame stated.

"What ever, I just want to found our Jinchuuriki." Hidan stated.

"Be patient, we will complete our mission soon enough." Kakuzu reassured Hidan.

"Everyone complete your assignments as quickly as possible. Sasori…Deidara…take care of our guest. Once you do…report back in bird country." Pain ordered.

"Itachi…who is our enemy?" Sasori asked.

"Tell him." Pain ordered as he vanished.

"One is Hatake Kakashi. The other is Chiyo-baa of the sand. Another is a pale boy from the Root division of Konoha ANBU and another is Haruno Sakura."

"Are you sure…?" Sasori asked.

Itachi said nothing but vanished.

"Oh…Itachi!" Sasori shouted. He spat realizing Itachi was gone.

**Outside**

Naomi watches in amusement at the Konoha shinobi getting reading to infiltrate the base.

Kakashi pulled the tag down along with each member of Team Gai who pulled their down.

Sakura charged forward and punches the boulder. The boulder crumbles and Team Kakashi rushed in.

Naomi jump off the tree and landed by the cave entrance.

'_The Kazekage is dead…and there are two members of Akatsuki. Where did the other members go?'_

"Sasori no Danna (Master Sasori). I know this might make you angry, but I want to fight Hatake Kakashi."

"Huh…I want to fight him…to see if he is truly capable of fighting Itachi equally." Sasori stated.

"I know…but if I can prove my art is greater than Hatake Kakashi's, then my reputation as an artist will greatly improve." Deidara stated.

"Why you…" Sasori growled as he swung his tail, aiming for Deidara's head. Deidara jump in the air and formed a hand seal. A puff of smoke appeared only to reveal a eagle.

"Sasori no Danna, you've gotten slow." Deidara shouted as he swoops down and grabbed Gaara and flew off.

"Ninpou: Choujuu Giga" Sai mutters as he creates a ink eagle. Sai immediately jump onto his eagle and chased after Deidara.

"Sai….wait."

Sai ignored Kakashi and continues chased Deidara.

**Flashback**

"What is it sempai?" Sai asked.

"You have a mission from Danzo-sama."

"What is Danzo-sama's will?"

"Most likely the recovery of the Kazekage will fail. You're orders are to bring back the Kazekage's corpse so Danzo-sama and his team of scientist can study him."

"Hai…"

**End Flashback**

Sai chased after Deidara with Kakashi chasing after him.

"Sai…get back here."

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu." Naomi mutters as her clone immediately took off after Kakashi.

"Deidara always rushing off without thinking the fucking dumbass." Sasori mutters.

Sasori then look pass his grandmother and the little girl to see Naomi.

"Naomi, are you going to fight me?" Sasori growled.

Naomi just smiled.

"Nope, I'm just here to watch. I'm here on recon, nothing more. You can kill those two as soon as your finish." Naomi stated.

Sasori calmly looks at her.

'_I don't know if I can trust here. Her little kissing trick won't work on me…however…her field as a medical shinobi and as a genjutsu specialist puts me at a disadvantage. She hasn't moved since she enter other than creating a clone to chase after Deidara, that Sai character and Hatake Kakashi. However…Chiyo-baa-sama and this girl seem ready for business.'_

**River Country: Naruto's Location**

Naruto jumped through the trees sensing a strong shinobi moving at a fast pace.

'_This shinobi is not moving on foot. An aerial combat ninja? Two of them. One is traveling on foot, and Naomi is using a Kage Bunshin to follow them. Guess I'll just go ahead and rest.'_

Naruto jumps forward using his speed to get ahead of the chase. Naruto was ahead in matter of seconds. He stopped and leaned on a tree branch.

Naomi sense Naruto straight ahead and he was relaxing. Her eyebrow twitches dangerously.

'_That asshole… is making me work so hard. He really is going to get it when we get back to the base.'_

Kakashi look back at Naomi who was just following him.

'_She has been keeping her distance well. Avoiding all possible means of combat but watching well in range for recon. She is no amateur.'_

Kakashi closed his eye before he opened it revealing his new Mangekyo Sharingan. "Kamui!"

Deidara was suddenly suck into a vortex.

Naomi eyes open wide what she was witnessing.

'_Im…impossible! He can…I've never heard of Hatake Kakashi had the power to control dimensions and space/time ninjutsu! If he truly masters this ability, then…he will be one of the greatest shinobi to walk this earth. No… he could be even greater than Naruto-sama! I've never thought anyone could actually be put in the same category as Naruto-sama.'_

'_What is this jutsu? It feels like I'm being squeeze through a tight hole. _(Deidara notices Kakashi's Sharingan how it look far different) _An doujutsu? Someone who can use a doujutsu at the same level as Itachi-san. No, he his even better than Itachi-san.'_

Sai look back to see Kakashi using a new technique his never heard of.

'_Kakashi-sempai…is far stronger than Danzo-sama ever thought possible. This could be proven troublesome for us.'_

Naruto notice a strange vortex surrounding the Akatsuki member.

'_Kakashi-sensei…has improved far greater than I thought.'_

Deidara dodge at the last second causing his arm to be ripped off.

'_What power… I better avoid a direct hit.'_

'_I missed. He managed to dodge at the last second. My aim is still off. However…I cannot fail now.'_

Naruto watches with interest.

'_It seems Kakashi has yet to fully grasp the power of his sharingan. It's tiring him too quickly. Maybe I should help out a bit.'_

Deidara was flying nearer and Naruto formed a single hand seal.

"Futon: Kazeshiruken"

At the tip of his fingers, made of pure wind chakra; was a shiruken. Naruto flung it towards Deidara who didn't realize something hit his clay eagle.

The explosion was massive causing Sai, who was about to be under Deidara to be blown off his eagle that splattered everywhere. Deidara flew into the forest. Kakashi closed his sharingan eye when he realized Deidara was no longer there.

Kakashi jump after Deidara with Sai right behind.

Deidara landed nearby only to see Kakashi and Sai staring him down.

Naomi landed on the tree branch some distance away from the battle.

"Is it ok…for you to be so near Konoha shinobi? Specially one from the Foundation?" Naomi asked.

Naruto reappeared hanging upside down next to Naomi.

"They can't detect me. Like you…I'm excellent at stealth. Anyways, I got some of my clones pulling Gaara out."

"I know…I can sense that."

"How much have you've recorded?"

"Relax…I got everything."

"Where are you at?"

"In the cave. Sasori was fighting Chiyo-baa of the Sand with your old teammate…Haruno Sakura who apparently received some training from the Godaime Hokage."

"As soon as you finish recording everything, I need you to do something."

Naomi looked at Naruto in surprise.

**Akatsuki Hideout**

Sasori cough out some blood as his mother and father stabbed him through his heart.

"In tens days…go to the bridge of Heaven and Earth near the Kusagakure…. I was suppose….to meet…a…spy…within….Oroch….imaru's….ranks….." Sasori fell forward dead. Naomi walked forward and pick up the spare antidote. She walked forward towards Sakura.

"Since you manage to beat him…which is shocking. I too shall give you a reward. In twelve days…head to Tea Countries main market place…across the weapons store….Uzumaki Naruto will be there for five minutes. He is meeting someone." Naomi stated.

"Who is he meeting?" Sakura demanded.

Naomi said nothing but look suddenly as if something hit her.

'_A suicide attempt? No it's something else…I can still feel his chakra. And Hatake Kakashi is using the jutsu again. And Naruto wants me to distract the Konoha team so Chiyo-baa of the Sand can resurrect Gaara? How in the hell can she resurrected Gaara? Oh well…not my business.'_

Naomi pulled out a map and marked it. Then she tossed it to Chiyo who caught it with ease.

"This is where Gaara's body at…Haruno Sakura…if you want to know where Naruto is…you got to catch me first." Naomi shouted as she took off. Sakura soon followed.

Naomi smiled….she wasn't going that fast…but still fast enough for Sakura not to catch him.

'_She needs more training. Such a weakling. I could have defeated Sasori in matter of minutes. But…I had my orders. As we all do…personally, I like recon missions. They are more relaxing.'_

Naomi headed towards a large group of chakra signatures.

Sakura was cursing at her demanding her to stop so she could get a beating of a lifetime.

"Stupid bitch. Don't make threats unless you can back them up."

Naomi jumped forward landing between Kakashi, Sai and Team Gai.

"If you want information on Uchiha Sasuke you got to catch me first." Naomi shouted. She took off quickly as she came. The Konoha shinobi's all looked at each other before they all gave the chase.

'_Good luck…Naruto-sama.'_

* * *

Naruto stood alone in a grassy field waiting for Chiyo to show up.

No noise could be heard…he stood calmly with Gaara's body laid before his feet.

"Chiyo-baa….I see you managed to make it." Naruto answered calmly without turning around.

"Yea…so…you're Uzumaki Naruto. Gaara has spoken most highly of you."

"I'm flattered; however, Gaara is a friend…that's why I'm doing this…your forbidden jutsu…something tells me your going to use it." Naruto replied.

"Hai, I'm using it to protect Sunagakure…and….to make up my mistakes and to make it up to Gaara for stealing his life."

Naruto sighs. He didn't like this.

"I wish there was another way…Chiyo-baa-sama…I thank you."

"No…I thank you, Uzumaki Naruto. If you become the Kazekage…Mizukage…Raikage…or a Hokage….lead this world away from the mistake of what we old people create. Creating a new age where one won't have to face warfare all their life."

"I'll do my best…" Naruto promised.

Chiyo placed her hands on Gaara's chest.

"Kisho Tensei" Chiyo shouted…Naruto place his hands on top of hers and sent chakra into hers allowing her to completely the jutsu.

"Naruto-kun…one day…you must stop running from Konoha."

"I know."

"Save Gaara…so he can find happiness."

"I will."

Chiyo cough and fell into Naruto's lap.

"Rest in peace…Chiyo-baa-sama."

Naruto laid her down and help Gaara up who stood shock at Sunagakure ninja's and Naruto standing by him.

"Welcome back Gaara."

"Naruto…!"

"I can't stay…Konoha shinobi's will be here….however…I will visit you soon."

Gaara nodded as Naruto vanished. Shortly after his disappeance…Konoha arrived.

"That bitch I'm going too….Gaara….you're alive!"

Kankuro and Temari immediately help Gaara up.

* * *

Naomi stood on the branch smiling as Naruto stood beside her.

"Is this ok?"

"For now…Gaara and I will talk soon…for now…let's go home."

"Hai."

Naomi and Naruto vanished from the battlefield.

* * *

A/N - Naruto and Naomi - two highly skilled shinobi's who are capable of handling their own and are strong as Hatake Kakashi. The only question is...what is Naomi's final ability? Next chapter will Konoha choose between Uchiha Sasuke or Uzumaki Naruto?

Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu – Water Clone Technique

Suiro no Jutsu – Water Prison Technique

Chidori – Thousand Birds

Raikiri – Lighting Edge

Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu – Fire Element: Great Fireball Technique

Ookii Chidori – Great Thousand Birds

Keimon – Gate of View (The Sixth Gate out of the Eight Gates)

Asa Kujaku – Morning Peacock

Henge no jutsu – Transformation Technique

Kage Bunshin – Shadow Clone

Ninpou: Choujuu Giga – Ninja Art: Great Beast Painting

Kamui – Might of the Gods

Kusagakure – Hidden Village of the Grass

Kisho Tensei – One's Own Life Reincarnation

**Character Bio**

**Name** – Uchiha Itachi

**Age** - 20

**Hair Color **– Black

**Eye Color **– Black (Red with Tomoes with the Sharingan. Wheel with Mangekyo Sharingan)

**Height **– 5'10 (178cm)

**Weight** – 127 lbs (58 kg)

**Unique Traits – **None

**Affection **- Akatsuki

**Known History **– Previous ANBU Captain at the age of 13. Massacre the entire Uchiha clan sparring only Sasuke. Join Akatsuki and is partner with Kisame.

**Jutsu Abilities** – Highly skilled in Genjutsu and his Sharingan. Known to use both water and fire jutsu's.

**Current Status **– Alive. Whereabouts unknown.


	4. ReCreating Team Seven

A/N – This is a new chapter…wow I'm just writing chapter after chapter every day. Anyways, this is before Team 7 heads out to meet Orochimaru. Some scenes may seem familiar from the manga and anime…however I made a few new ones along with a nice surprise in here. You will see things in here that seem a little but bear with me ok. Although I'm not getting as many reviews as I originally thought I would be getting. Is something wrong with my story?

**Chapter 4: ReCreating Team Seven**

Tsunade look out the window as Shizune gave her report.

"Chiyo-baa-sama of the Sand, died in the line of duty. Team Kakashi and Team Gai…are heading back to Konoha and will be here in two days."

"That's good."

"Also…according to this…there is a new player involved."

"Who….?"

"A young girl…about fifteen years old who Hatake Kakashi reports…her stealth skills are far better than his. She apparently is highly skilled in genjutsu. Kakashi reports she might even be superior to Yuhi Kurenai in Genjutsu. Also…she gave some interesting whereabouts about Naruto-kun."

Tsunade's ears perk up.

"She claimed in twelve days…Naruto-kun is meeting someone in tea country across the main street weapons store. That was yesterday…so eleven more days till Naruto-kun arrives."

Tsunade lower hear eyes so her hair created a shade over her face.

"Leave Naruto alone. Jiraiya did state Naruto will not be coming back to Konoha. If we send shinobi's after we could only anger him."

"Tsunade-sama…Naruto-kun is…."

"For now, a freelance shinobi. He won't come back to Konoha unless his ready. And Naruto-kun makes a good point. As long as his on the move…Akatsuki can't find him. Plus…it's best we don't know where he is."

"Tsunade-sama." Shizune cried in alarm.

"Akatsuki knows Naruto is from Konoha. They know what he looks like and who he teamed with. They could have spies watching Hatake Kakashi and Haruno Sakura."

"Tsunade-sama."

"Leave Naruto alone. He will come back on his own time. We can't make him come back on our time."

**Unknown Location: Naruto's Base**

Naomi and Naruto jump down the waterfall onto the small ledge that barely appeared. They walk past the waterfall and into a cave.

Naruto formed a handseal and fire soon emerged around the cave.

The walk down the stairs where two scrolls stood waiting on a table.

"What's that?"

"The bodies of Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame's. They were some sort of clones." Naomi stated.

"So you're going to examining their bodies?"

"I need too. Akatsuki used an advance formed of the henge no jutsu and the bunshin no jutsu. If I can learn how they did it…then we could stop them next time."

"What of the recording?" Naruto asked. Naomi formed a handseal.

"Ninpou: Kioku Miraa." Naruto closed his eyes as he watch all of battles Naomi witness.

"I see…so Kakashi has improved greater than I thought. However…the information on Orochimaru. It's the best we've gotten. It may also be our only chance at finding him."

"What will you do?" Naomi asked as she cut open Yuura. She grabbed a microscope and examines his blood tissues.

"In two days…go to Konoha. See if you can get involved with them against Orochimaru."

"You do realize I have to examine these bodies."

"I'll give you a day. After that…send them to Sunagakure. Since their originally from Sunagakure…they can find what happen must faster then you can."

Naomi eyed him with bitter jealous.

"Well…I have to agree with that."

"I'm sorry…I'm asking to much of you."

"There is no need to apologize. I choose to follow you. Besides, you're trying to avoid Konoha."

"I know…as long Root exist…Konoha is my enemy."

Naomi watch him slide down on the wall and sit down.

"Not all of Konoha. Just Danzo and his goons." Naomi stated as she wrote down Yuura's blood pressure.

Naruto said nothing.

Naomi looked at him with interest.

"What is it?"

"I can't help but wonder…if Sasuke is just running around about revenge…or if he knows the truth about the Uchiha Massacre."

"Most likely he doesn't know. That's why you left Konoha. Because you could no longer support the higher ups who were so corrupt." Naomi stated.

"True…however…Danzo will seek the seat of Hokage. And I get the feeling…he will use Akatsuki to obtain that power."

Naomi said nothing but continue to examine the bodies.

"I'll leave you alone. I'm going to inform the Mizukage and Raikage of the recent events."

"Are you mad because I gave away one our locations away?"

"No…it was the right call. Tsunade…is not going to go after me. Danzo however…will. Let Danzo come…let Haseo know that Root will be heading to that location."

"As you ordered I sent the sword to him."

"So you did know where he is."

"Please…you know full well as long as someone leaves a small amount of chakra behind…I can track them to the end of the earth. No one can hide from me."

"That's true." Naruto replied as he leaves.

"Is anyone around the area?"

"This area is isolated…there is no one here other than us."

"Then I'm going outside to get some fresh air."

Naruto left leaving Naomi alone.

"Geez…normally he would be all over me. Does that mean he got laid while in Kumogakure? Most likely. Yugito and Karui can't keep their pants on around him." Naomi mutters.

Naruto walk up to the ceiling and place his hand on a seal. The ceiling disappeared to reveal a river flowing above. Naruto jump up letting the water soak him.

Naruto head pop opens over the water current. He walks towards the statue of the Shodaime Hokage.

"It's been three years…three years since Sasuke and I fought. There is no doubt in my mind…that we will fight again." Naruto mutters as he stares down the Valley of the End.

**Konoha: Unknown**

Sai kneeled before Danzo.

"Failed…it's rare of you to fail a mission."

"Forgive me Danzo-sama…I had no idea Chiyo-baa-sama had that power."

"The Kazekage has informed Tsunade, that Uzumaki Naruto was there and he help Chiyo-baa resurrected him."

"Uzumaki Naruto…I did not see…although…"

"What is it?"

"That would explain the enemy's clay exploding."

"What do you mean?"

"Something hit the enemy's clay…something that caused it to explode. I only saw a glinch of it…but it hit. If Uzumaki Naruto was there…then he must have been in the shadows."

"Tsuande will no send ninja's after Naruto…the problem is…he is going to arrive somewhere where you cannot intercept him. Thankfully…I have a team already on standby. Once Uzumaki Naruto appears the team will exterminate him."

"Danzo-sama…why is Uzumaki Naruto such a threat. The rumors about have been spreading…"

"He betrayed Konoha…he is a rogue shinobi that must be brought to justice. I don't need to go on."

"With Kakashi out of commission, who will replace the leader of Team Kakashi?"

"That will be up to Tsunade. I will try to get another member of our foundation to join the team."

**Outside Hokage's Office**

Tsuande stood alone, watching the village.

"Tsunade."

Tsunade turn to see Koharu standing there.

"Come with me. I have something important to discuss with you."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes and followed Koharu.

Shizune was slowly walking behind Tsuande. She was looking slightly guilty.

**Inside Hokage's Lounge**

"What do the councilors want with me? Considering who is here; this is not going to be pleasant." Tsuande replied.

'_Tsuande-sama….please don't make things worse.'_ Shizune thought desperately.

"Tsunade, Shizune already consulted to us. And we have agreed…that you must send a team to retrieve Uzumaki Naruto." Homura stated.

"Naruto-kun is no ordinary child. He is a jinchuuriki. Leaving him alone out there unsupervised is dangerous. He needs to be brought back to the village and kept under tight surveillance."

"He must also have highly skilled ninja with him at all times, who will act as both escorts and bodyguards."

"If Shizune came to you, then you should already know my answer. That is NO!!"

Koharu and Homura showed no emotion.

"Tsunade…Naruto is…"

"I know that. Don't think I haven't thought of that. Let's take the recent actions of Sunagakure into account. Akatsuki apparently had to spies who were high rank up. Despite their own Jinchuuriki was in the safest place, surrounded by all of Suna shinobi's…Akatsuki still manage to break into Sunagakure and still Gaara right in front of everyone."

Koharu and Homura said nothing. They both however were cursing Sunagakure failure to defeat Akatsuki. However it couldn't be helped, they knew two spies were high rank in the Sunagakure forces. And one of the enemies was Akasuna no Sasori. A shinobi who's defeated their strongest Kazekage: the Sandaime Kazekage. He was also reasonable for the death of three of the Kazekage's.

Both Homura and Koharu both felt the wraith of the Sandaime Kazekage…and knew…he was no man who could be simply beat. Both of them would never admit it, but it was public knowledge. They suffered a beating like no other.

"If we followed your advice and strategy then Konoha would suffer the same fate. Don't forget…Uchiha Itachi was an ANBU Captain…he knows much of Konoha's defense and strengths. This means Konoha will most likely be targeted. If Uzumaki Naruto returns and you put him on such a short leash…Akatsuki will be able to pinpoint his location that much easier. Naruto left to defend Konoha from Akatsuki. He knew…if he stayed, the entire village would be in danger. He didn't return to protect us. If we try to locate him…Akatsuki will not be far behind. By not knowing where he is…is keeping Akatsuki far away. Thus protecting the village because he isn't contacting or working with us. Besides, I've received Intel that Naruto was there helping Konoha forces. I also know about the message we got about Naruto's whereabouts, but its best not to work on it. If we send Shinobi's…Akatsuki will likely know something."

"Very well…then will you at least allow a recon mission for that area until his arrival?" Homura asked.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes before she calmly closed them. "Very well…"

"However…we get to choose the team." Homura stated.

Tsunade look at him in surprise.

"Fine."

"Come in…Danzo." Koharu called.

The door open and in walk in a cripple old man.

"Oh…it's you…I see. So, the councilors sink so low to choose a Root team for recon."

"Long time no see, Tsunade-hime. I see you haven't changed your mind about Root."

Tsunade smiled. Something Danzo didn't like.

"Actually, I was going to see you after I was done meeting with these two. There was something I've been meaning to ask you."

"Oh…what's that?" Danzo asked as he walk towards the window.

"Tell me about the Root team that was capture in Kumogakure for trying to break into the Raikage's vault."

Danzo made no motion he heard Tsuande, however he was sweating on the inside. Wondering how she found out.

"Both the Mizukage and the Raikage are furious. Apparently while the two were talking, one of your men tried to kill the both of them. They were captured and immediately recognize as Konoha shinobi. However…I don't recall ever sending any shinobi's to Kumogakure. So that either means…Koharu and Homura were going behind my back…which isn't something they would do so foolishly. The other is that you sent several of your men to start a war between Konoha and Kumogakure and Kirigakure." Tsunade stated. Shizune was looking shock at how Tsunade knew without her knowledge.

"How did you know I sent shinobi's there?"

"Two words: Uzumaki Naruto." She stated calmly smiling.

Danzo showed mild surprise.

"Naruto learned of this and immediately sent word to me. He warned me the Mizukage and Raikage are close to declaring war on Konoha. He said the only way they would be calm down for such actions, are the heads of the councilors." Tsuande stated calmly.

'_Naruto, you are one evil genius.'_ Tsunade thought with a smile. Koharu and Homura paled.

"Tsunade, why didn't you tell us?" Koharu asked.

"I was going to bring this to Danzo since he likes to do things behind everyone's back. I thought he should know since he was the one who started this."

"Can we offer them something else? The loss of our councilors would be a devastating blow. And it would make us look weak to the other shinobi nations." Danzo asked.

"Well, I'm sure there is one." Tsunade replied. The three listen in closely.

"They want our scroll of sealing. Along with the jutsu list of the Yondaime Hokage."

Again the three elders paled.

"Unacceptable. We cannot agree."

"Fine…then I'll tell all of Konoha what Danzo's done and explain to the Fire Daiymo why we are at war with two great shinobi nations." Tsunade stated.

"Very well…we can…give them the theories behind the Yondaime Hokage's jutsu's and give them…some…of our jutsu's on the scroll of sealing." Homura stated.

"That won't work." A voice called out. Everyone turn to see a young girl wearing Kumo's shinobi gear. Her kumo forehead protector clear as day. She had black hair and purple eyes.

'_Oh…I bet Karui is screaming her lungs out when she sees her uniform missing…Naruto…you're truly evil.'_ Naomi thought.

In Kumogakure…Karui was screamed her lungs out when she discovered her shinobi-gear was gone.

"NARUTO!"

Naomi chuckled at the thought.

"Kumogakure isn't allowed in Konoha."

"If you even bother to read the Godaime's report or even bother to read any mail that comes in…you would have known the Raikage sent me to calmly…collect the items he asked for. Or bring him your heads." Naomi stated calmly.

"Well…that being the case…very well."

"What's your decision…Danzo?" Tsunade asked.

Danzo remain silent; still recovering the shock that someone else was in the room and he never even sense it.

"Give them the scrolls." Danzo stated.

"Very good…Shizune is it…could you kindly collect those for me." Naomi asked calmly.

"Tsunade-sama."

"Go and get them Shizune." Shizune quickly left the room to collect the scrolls.

"I expect my men back along with their gear." Danzo stated.

"Oh no…that was never part of the deal. The deal was simple…to avoid war…Konoha must either give up the scroll of sealing along with the Yondaime Hokage's scroll. Or the councilors Utatane Koharu and Mitokado Homura. I was told…if Danzo wants his men back…Koharu and Homura heads must also be present along with the scrolls and Danzo's men will set free." Naomi said in a sweet sing-song voice.

Danzo growled. Homura and Koharu were his strongest supporters. He couldn't lose them.

"Now… to another matter at hand. What of the Team Kakashi that will attend this mission of discovering Intel on Orochimaru's base?"

"My man, Sai will continue to support Team Kakashi." Danzo stated.

"And…who will replace Kakashi as team captain?" Tsunade asked.

"You should pick a skilled ANBU under your direct command as the team leader."

Koharu nodded. "That's a great idea."

"We got Sai replacing Sasuke's place. Haruno Sakura is the only original member left. An ANBU replacing Kakashi…who will take the place of Uzumaki Naruto?" Tsuande asked.

"If you like…I can provide another man for that cell." Danzo stated. Danzo knew Tsunade would accept because she didn't have time to rearrange another team.

"Actually, if you don't mind Hokage-sama, I would like to join this mission. The Raikage is also seeking to destroy Orochimaru and this mission would greatly help us along with you."

"I've already heard about you from Kakashi…and the fact that the Raikage sent you here alone means he knows you're not the type to give anything away and you're highly skilled to operate alone." Tsuande stated.

The three elders remain silent.

"I trust there are no objections." Tsunade asked.

No one said anything. Danzo was still furious and trying to keep his anger from coming out. Nor was Koharu and Homura. The three elders were beaten and they knew it.

"Then…Team Kakashi will leave at eighteen hundreds hours today." Tsuande said as she got up and left. Naomi said nothing but followed the Hokage. The three elders remain where they were.

It was quiet some time before Naomi spoke.

"Excellent work in there. You got them in check."

"I know…thanks to your information about what happen in Kumogakure I was able to finally stay one step ahead of Danzo this time…however…its his suggestion about having an ANBU join the team that worries me. I thought he would ask me to pick a highly skilled Jounin, not an ANBU. Is he up to something?"

"If he is…I'll find out."

"I know. You didn't say you were a kumo shinobi."

"I'm not…I merely put this on to fool the elders to think I am. I stole these clothes from someone I know."

"Oh…you're more skilled then I thought."

"Meet your team in three hours…you leave in four you know."

"I'm still going to need those scrolls."

"Why?" Tsunade asked in surprise.

"They are not safe here…as long as Root exists…they are a threat. It's best that they stay with Naruto."

"Very well." Tsuande stated calmly.

"Tsunade-sama…" Shizune replied carrying three scrolls.

"Shizune, I need to you call someone here immediately. Tell them it's urgent."

"Hai…" Shizune shouted. She handed Naomi the scrolls before she took off.

"I'm going to go see Yuhi Kurenai. Where is she located?"

"I believe she is located at the east residence. The team meets at the tallest tree there."

"Very well." Naomi stated as she pack the scrolls on her back. She vanished.

Tsuande look at the spot she was standing.

"Next time when you steal something make sure they don't squeeze your chest in. I can tell you're having trouble breathing." Tsuande replied calmly.

**Team 8 meeting spot**

Naomi walks calmly to the tallest tree in the eastern section. Someone however, was already standing there.

"Who are you?" The boy spoke beneath his cloak.

"That weird tone…and a collar so high you can't see his eyes, your Abarame Shino." Naomi stated calmly.

"So you know who I am…who are you…and what is a Kumogakure ninja doing in Konoha?" Shino demanded again.

A crash however interrupted the said conversation.

"Shino…you're early." Wild looking boy shouted who was wearing leather and riding on something that look like a wolf.

"Inuzuka Kiba." Naomi stated calmly.

Kiba look shock to see such a pretty girl standing there.

"Oh…who is the chick?" Kiba walk up and sniff her…something that caused Naomi to sweat drop.

"Wait a minute. I can smell Naruto all over you." Kiba stated.

"Awe yes…your nose…I knew I should have showered after having sex with Naruto." Naomi stated.

"What?! You're having sex with Naruto? Damn he is one lucky bastard." Kiba shouted with jealousy.

Shino immediately look surprise.

"Yea, and let me tell you…he is big and knows how to make a girl scream. Plus his got this hot ass body."

"No way…Naruto is already…" Kiba sulked.

"More importantly…is that dog…Akamaru?"

Kiba looked at her in surprise.

"Of course its Akamaru…who else would hang with me all the time?"

Naomi's eyes popped out of her sockets.

"Do all dogs grow that big?"

"Hell if I know." Kiba stated.

"Where is Naruto?" Shino demanded.

"Hell if I know…I had sex with Naruto at an inn yesterday before I arrived here. I left shortly afterwards. He was long gone when I woke up from the inn. He said something about tracking down a couple of guys from Akatsuki. That's all I know." Naomi lied calmly.

Naruto was however…standing on a pole watching the group with interest.

"Kiba-kun…who is this?" Hinata asked annocing her arrival. Naruto eyed her with interest.

'_Damn Hinata, you've grown up so much. In more than one way.' _Naruto thought has he gain some pervert thoughts.

"I'm a representative for Kumogakure. I'm doing a joint mission soon with Team Kakashi. I however came to speak to your Jounin, Yuhi Kurenai. I heard she is a fellow genjutsu user."

"That's right…what do you want to speak with me about?" Kurenai asked as she arrived.

"I'm just here to give you a gift. Something Naruto-kun asked me to do." Naomi stated as she reach in her pouch and toss her a scroll. It was small any very thin. Kurenai caught it with ease.

"What's this?" Kurenai asked.

"Something that will help your genjutsu skills. So I was told by Naruto." Naomi stated. She vanish before Kurenai could stop her.

**Hokage's Office**

Tsunade was writing several letters when she stopped.

"That was quick." She replied calmly.

"I was told it was urgent." The ANBU stated calmly behind her.

"You know why you're here?" Tsuande asked calmly.

The ANBU sunk in the ground before he reappeared in front of her. "I can guess."

"You will acting as Hatake Kakashi's replacement as team leader for Team Kakashi."

"It's an honor to work in Kakashi-sempai's stead."

"This is not an ANBU mission. So you won't need your mask. Take it off and I will give you a code name. When you're with Team Kakashi…you will be Yamato."

Tenzou took off his mask and nodded.

"You will be in charge of a four man cell. You will be team leader. The last remaining original member of the team is Haruno Sakura. She will be the medical shinobi of this mission. The other is an ANBU from the Root's program under the name Sai. Also…keep your eyes on him."

"What do you mean?"

"This Sai character disobeyed directed order from Hatake Kakashi and rushed off against a member of Akatsuki on his own. That means…he was after something for Danzo. Danzo also stated he would remain on the team. That means Danzo is up to something. Keep a close eye on him."

"Are you sure your not over thinking this?" Tenzou asked.

Tsunade said nothing but folded her hands together.

"The other will be temporary replacing Uzumaki Naruto…a young girl who is currently disguised as Kumogakure ninja. She will be the supporter of the team. I don't know her skills only that she is well skilled in stealth and for recon missions."

"What else can you tell me about her?"

"Watch her carefully. She is not a kumo shinobi. But, on a mission representing Kumogakure. She currently holds three scrolls she is delivering to Kumogakure. She is also going on this mission to learn more about Orochimaru and Uchiha Sasuke." Tsuande gave a sigh and rubbed her temples.

"Let's meet with Hatake Kakashi." Tsuande said getting up.

"It's an honor to see Kakashi-sempai after so long." Yamato stated as he smiled.

**Konoha Eastern Library: One Hour Later**

Sakura ran down to see no one was there."

"Did Tsunade-sama really find replacements for Tema 7? Well I'm a bit earlier. So I think I'll relax."

"Oh…Sakura-san…good to see you again." Sai replied as he stepped forward.

"Sai…you're here. Then who else is going to be…"

"I see you two know each other." A new voice replied walking from the library.

"You're…"

"I'm Yamato…I'll be the captain of this team. Now…we need to wait for our fourth member."

"I've been here for quiet some time." Naomi stated behind the pillar.

"You're…" Sakura replied. "You're…" She growled in anger. Sakura rushed forward with her fist cock back.

Naomi easily caught the fist and squeezed.

"Sorry to tell you this…but you already showed me your little trick in River Country. It won't work on me again. I'm the fourth member of this team and I'm also here representing Kumogakure. So please behave." Naomi stated with a smirk.

Sakura grind her teeth and trying to ignore the pain that her arm was sending to her brain.

"That's enough Sakura. You may not like it…but she speaks the truth. No harm can come to her while she is on this mission. Nor after." Yamato stated.

"Why?" Sakura demanded.

"Because if a single attack hits me from any Konoha force…it will be immediately war between our two countries. Not to mention we have an alliance with Kirgakure and a non aggression pack with Sunagakaure. Not to mention Iwa will not be willing to help you since they hate your guts." Naomi stated calmly.

Sakura growled.

"One more thing…get more training." Naomi stated as she punch Sakura in the gut. Sakura collapses to the ground holding her stomach.

"That's enough. Sakura…no fighting. We are a team of four. She is also here to make sure we hold our side of the bargain and if we keep good to our word, The Hokage and Raikage may be will to cooperate more against the threat against Akatsuki." Yamato stated.

"Why are you so interested in Sasuke-kun?" Sakura demanded.

"I'm not…my mission is to learn about Orochimaru. The Orochimaru has been attacking our borders…this is a chance to learn about him and take him out. Of course we are going to take it."

Sakura growled as Naomi walk past and rested on the pillar.

"What she says is true…this mission is a chance to capture a spy within Orochimaru's rank and learn more about Orochimaru and Sasuke. If the mission is a success, both Konoha and Kumo will perform a joint operation to take down Orochimaru." Yamato stated.

The three of them all nodded. Though Sakura was rubbing her wrist.

"Very well, we will depart in one hour." Yamato stated.

The three disappeared. Each heading towards their own place.

* * *

Yamato reappeared at the hospital some time later.

"You're late."

"Sorry, Sakura and Naomi were fighting."

"Oh…why?"

"Something about Sakura's last mission I take it. Sakura tried to pick a fight…but Naomi easily defeated her."

Tsuande look mildly surprise.

"Oh well…lets go, we are late."

**Sai's Residence **

Sai packed his shinobi gear into his bag. Naomi…the girl was a mystery. She knew far too much then she let out. And something inside of him…was telling him…she was not a Kumo shinobi.

Sai picked up his book and look at it.

Sai suddenly sense an attack and pulled out his Tanto and block an attack from a strange ANBU with another Tanto.

"Good reflexes. Always remain on guard." The ANBU replied.

"What do you want…sempai?"

"A mission from Danzo-sama." Hyo stated. (I got the name from Naruto Wikia)

Hyo handed him a slip of paper and an envelope.

Sai took it and looked at Hyo without any emotions.

Hyo look at the book in Sai's hand.

"You're still carrying that piece of junk around. Get rid of it. Remember, in Root, you have no name...you have no emotion…"

"You have no future…you have no past….there is only the mission." Sai finished.

"Remember we are the protectors of Konoha. We protect Konoha's from its shadow. That is the purpose of we… the Root ANBU of Konoha."

"Hai, sempai."

* * *

Naomi walked by the lake and relaxed when no one was around.

"We are safe to talk here."

Naruto reappeared by her side.

"Danzo is furious. He will try and get you killed during this mission. He is also going after Uchiha Sasuke. Remind Sai, that his loyalties lie with Konoha not one man. Also reminded him he still is human and he cannot truly get rid of his emotion. Only hid them beneath a mask." Naruto stated.

"This is a huge risk…this mission."

"It's a risk we both have to take. True, Jiraiya warn me I might not be Orochimaru's fighting level…but together it gives us a better chance of success then failure. That's why…we have to do this. If I fail to kill Orochimaru then I will activate the Sandaime's curse…."

"Someone is coming." Naomi interrupted.

Naruto vanished and it was a good thing too. Haruno Sakura appeared around the corner.

"I've been looking for you. Tell me where Naruto is." Sakura demanded.

"No. There is no point telling you." Naomi stated calmly.

"I spoke to Kiba before I found you…he told me Naruto's scent is all over you." Sakura snapped.

"As I told the mutt…I had sex with Naruto two nights before I arrived in Konoha." Naomi snapped.

"You're lying…there is no way a girl like you would even sleep with a baka like Naruto." Sakura shouted.

"You know nothing!" Naomi hissed. "Shortly after Naruto left Konoha…he grew strong and he became well known in many countries. The most famous would be Kirigakure. Where the Mizukage herself gave him the title Sora no Tenshi. A couple years later, he became not only known as a shinobi with god-like powers, but a womanizer as well. He has slept with hundreds of woman. Including the daughters of many Daiymo's along with power and high ranking Kunoichi. Including the Mizukage herself. If you knew then you wouldn't need to badger me about Naruto. Woman knows he just fucks them…yet the idea turns them on and they are desperate to become one of his mistresses." Naomi snaps.

Sakura stood shock to hear Naruto was sleeping around with woman. She was saving hers for Sasuke-kun, but the idea Naruto was already lost his hurt her.

"You're lying." Sakura shouted.

"I'm not. You don't have to believe me…but being coop up in Konoha all the time. Perhaps you need to head to other towns and cities. Ask about him, mostly to waitress and servant girls in restaurants and bars. That's where he picks up his girls." Naomi replied as she turns to walks away.

"You're lying. I know Naruto. He loves me!" Sakura yelled at Naomi.

Naomi stopped before her face turn into a dangerous grin.

"Loves you…please….he never loved you. He doesn't even care about you." Naomi stated coldly.

"Liar. I know my own teammates. I know them better than you do." Sakura snapped back.

"Really? I doubt that. You, who have never been alone. You who never had anything taken from you. Whose never suffered. Nor never hated for something out of your control. You don't know your teammates like I do." Naomi responded coldly.

"Why you…" Sakura growled.

"Do you really want to know…why Naruto is hated? Why he is alone? Why he dreamed of being the Hokage? Why he deflected from Konoha?" Naomi asked her calmly. Her eyes twinkling dangerously.

'_Naomi…what are you planning?'_ Naruto thought as he watches the scene on the branch above the duo.

Sakura said nothing but grin her teeth together. Yes she wanted to know…even though she would never admit to her that she didn't know. Even though being the Hokage's apprentice didn't help. She tried to get to read Naruto's file but it only had his name, his team and mission stats. Everything else needed the Hokage's permission to get access.

"Naruto's story starts nearly sixteen years ago when the Kyuubi no Yoko attacked Konohagakure. Many villagers and shinobi's believed it was a natural disaster that struck the village. Naruto however believes differently…he doesn't believe the Kyuubi just appeared out of thin air to attack the village. He believes, someone intentional summon the Kyuubi no Yoko at Konoha's gates. Someone, who wanted to destroy Konoha." Naomi replied.

"You're lying…Naruto has no interest in the Kyuubi no Yoko. Besides it's a dead topic…the Kyuubi no Yoko is dead. The Yondaime Hokage killed it." Sakura shouted. Angry that Naomi was bringing up a dead topic.

"You are wrong…the Kyuubi no Yoko lived. The Yondaime Hokage only slowed it down." Naomi replied.

Sakura gulped at her.

"Naruto was only born a few days before the event…but his life was stolen before his very eyes. He doesn't remember it…but the Kyuubi no Yoko made his memories from that night surface almost every night. It took a powerful chakra blocking seal to stop the Kyuubi no Yoko from giving Naruto nightmares. He lost his mother…and he lost his father. He became an orphan due to the Kyuubi no Yoko." Naomi replied calmly. Sakura open her mouth but Naomi punched her square in the jaw. "Let me finish then speak." Naomi snaps. Sakura remain silent, now holding her bruised jaw.

"The Yondaime Hokage…sealed the Kyuubi no Yoko into Naruto. Naruto…wasn't born like that…he was made into it. The villagers and many shinobi's however failed to see that. He was like Sabuku no Gaara. A jinchuuriki. You must have learned about Jinchuuriki from Chiyo-baa-sama of Suna right?"

Sakura open her eyes when she learned about the Bijuu and Jinchuuriki from Chiyo-baa-sama.

"Naruto is the same as Gaara. Born for something that wasn't his fault. Chosen against his will. His life ruin…he was hated, alone, and feared. Humans, whatever they fear they attack. They used this example well on Naruto by attacking him and taking whatever little possession he had. Naruto was always suffering. It didn't matter where Jinchuuriki's are born…they are all treated the same. Naruto had no friends…no family…he was completely alone. He suffered, but he worked himself hard to improve. He sought to be accepted, as all Jinchuuriki's do. However…no one cares about a Jinchuuriki. Many go mad, some even go insane. Because of all that loneliness. All that suffering and all that hate they feel. They don't know how to handle it so they become weapons." Sakura's eyes open wide when she heard that.

**Flashback**

"Many wars have been started by Jinchuuriki's. However…it's not the country that suffers the worse…it's the Jinchuuriki. Many go mad and lose their minds. Others become and insane and bloodthirsty. Almost every Jinchuuriki has been trained only to kill. So they end up leaving their villages and killing anyone pisses them off. Which is nearly everyone who crosses their path. No one wants anything to do with a jinchuuriki, because they fear the Bijuu will take over and devour them." Chiyo said.

**Flashback Ends**

"Naruto could have become like that. Became like Gaara and so many others. However, it was Iruka and Kakashi who saved him. Because they accepted him as Uzumaki Naruto…not as the Kyuubi no Yoko. He left Konoha because Akatsuki…for some reason…is targeting Jinchuuriki and Bijuu. If he stayed in this village…the village could well be in grave danger. Sunagakure is an example of a close call they received for near annihilation. Konoha could be completely wiped out if Naruto stays in the village. With him out of the village and constantly moving around the world, Akatsuki can't find…so he keeps Konoha safe. That is why, he deflected. Not for personal reasons or any gain…he did it to protect the village." Naomi stated.

Sakura was on the verge of tears of finding out Naruto's darkest secret. She never knew…she never thought….she fell to her knees crying. Naomi turns around and left her.

Naomi stopped at the tree trunk where Naruto was leaning on.

"Sakura is crying." Naruto pointed out.

"It's not like you care."

"No I don't…I prefer Hinata over Sakura. At least Hinata gots a body. I also think Hinata may be a virgin."

"Pervert. " Naomi growled before she turn serious. "Are you going to the Bridge?" Naomi asked calmly.

"Yea, I sent word to Kumogakure…Karui, Omoi and Samui will be joining. Though they are to make sure you get the hell out of there. Also, return Karui her clothes and weapons. I will most likely be battling Orochimaru."

"Here are the scrolls. Head to the base first…then head to the bridge. It's not safe for me to be carrying those."

"Alright…then I'll be on my way." Naruto replied as he place the Scrolls on his back. Naomi rotated her stiffed shoulders and walked forward.

"I got to go…the team is meeting soon."

"Don't give Sakura a hard time. I want to make her cry when she sees me again." Naruto replied as he vanished.

"I'll try not too." Naomi mutters and walked towards the gate.

* * *

Yamato stood calmly with the Godaime Hokage who was also standing with Sai.

"Naomi, good…where's Sakura?" Tsunade asked.

"Most likely crying her eyes out about being a failure." Naomi stated calmly.

It was several minutes before Sakura appeared. She was rubbing her eyes so everyone look at Naomi at how she knew.

"You're late Sakura…" Tsunade growled. Shizune stood behind Tsunade and gulp nervously.

"Sorry Hokage-sama…I was…"

"No excuses…now…beginning you mission." Tsunade shouted.

The four of them jump off into the sunset…towards the Bridge between Heaven and Earth.

**Valley of the End: Naruto's Base**

Naruto's speed truly was amazing…he made it back home with the Shunshin no jutsu in less then hour. He placed the scrolls down and sat down. Using so much chakra for two days straight…he needed a break. His chakra chains were still intact so he was waiting for the right moment to remove them.

"There was still six days left to reach the bridge. Team Kakashi would be travelling slow…mostly to work on their teamwork and their capturing abilities. This would also be the first time I've seen Sasuke since our battle here in the Valley of the End. I'm going to rest here then head out. Karui and the others should be well on their way." Naruto told a figure hiding in the shadows.

"I take it my abilities will soon put into play? Naruto-sama?" The figure asked. It was the voice of a young male's.

"Danzo is sending a team to one our meeting spots. The usual one in Tea Country. Head there and use your tracking seal." Naruto replies calmly.

"How did he find that out?" He asked.

"Naomi set the trap through my old teammate, Haruno Sakura who flap her mouth foolishly. You are simply to arrival and place that jutsu of yours on the Roots members then come back, Tsukasa."

A young boy stepped into the light. One would think of him as a monk with a staff and white robes. However, it was his face markings and grey eyes that truly caught the eye. Silver hair lies loosely to his shoulders.

"I found Haseo…he will be happy to hear from you again."

"That's good…could you deliver that sword to him?" Naruto asked.

"Sure…"

"How are those 'orders' coming in?"

"Kirigakure is about finish. It was tough trying to make those without causing suspension from the other countries. They are providing cloaks and our new swords. Kumogakure is providing us with shinobi armor for the forearms, legs and shoes."

"Thank you Tsukasa." Naruto replied.

"It's a pleasure Naruto-sama. Remember, I found my purpose through you. I told you that. I told you I would…"

"Follow me to the end of the earth. I know…but I'm still grateful for your aid."

Tsukasa nodded before he vanished.

Naruto walked into the living room and fell asleep on the couch.

**Six Days Later**

Yamato listen to Naomi and Sakura describe Sasori and his the way he spoke. Soon he got it right. Naomi formed a hand seal and soon turned into Deidara.

"How did you…?" Yamato asked.

"It's genjutsu. Sai, created that ink eagle of yours."

Sai look shocked at the request. At first he thought he would refuse but the look Sakura and Yamato gave him made him draw it. He then formed the hand seals and the eagle came to life.

Naomi formed a hand seal and the eagle turn into a clay version of itself.

"It's genjutsu…best to make it believe Sasori is with his partner. After all…Akatsuki travel in pairs." Naomi stated.

"True…let's go…you know 'I' hate being late."

"Hai…Sasori no Danna." Naomi replied in Deidara's voice.

Yamato gave her one last look before he took the lead with 'Deidara' following him calmly.

'_This girl…is truly skilled.'_

The spy stood alone on the bridge alone and calmly as Sasori walked towards him. However the spy shift when he notice another Akatsuki member with Sasori.

"Sasori-sama…I thought you said we were meeting alone." The spy said revealing his face. Yamato took his moment of shock before he remembered his role.

"What did you think what I meant by '_we'_? I have you've been insulting my intelligence Kabuto!" Yamato growled. Yamato eyes open wide when his tailed nearly took off Kabuto's head. Kabuto just manage to dodge just in the nick of time. Yamato was so going to talk to Naomi about messing with his jutsu's.

"Forgive me Sasori-sama…I just didn't realize your partner would be here." Kabuto quickly apologized.

"Enough stalling… start telling us about Orochimaru, hmmm." Naomi ordered.

"Orochimaru is a very caution man…"

"I already know that you dimwit. Where is his base located …what of Uchiha Sasuke…what is his current status between that jutsu's of his." Sasori growled.

"Orochimaru has many bases of operation. Currently we just moved into a new one not to far from here. Uchiha Sasuke has improved well under Orochimaru's training…and Orochimaru is getting very sick and will need to use his jutsu soon." Kabuto replied.

"Hey, Sai…any idea what they're saying?" Sakura asked as she watched the doted figures standing between in the middle of the bridge.

"No…the wind is covering any noises they are making."

"This sucks…when is Yamato-teichou (Captain) going to signal us so we can take down the spy." Sakura complain.

Underneath the bridge however Naruto stood calmly. He waited as he listens to the conversation above. Every move was like chess…you need to know how to move…and how your opponent would move. If he knew Orochimaru as Jiraiya told him…then Orochimaru would be no fool and let someone out of his sight…especially Kabuto. That meant Orochimaru was nearby.

Kabuto threw a kunai into the bushes only to see a brown rabbit run off.

"A rabbit?" Kabuto questioned.

Naomi however knew what was about to happen. Without Kabuto realizing it…she grabbed a kunai with an exploding tag wrapped around its handle.

"Sasori-sama…I've wasted enough time here…now…could you please hand over that 'item' you promise me."

"Yeah…."

"Wait Sasori no Danna." Naomi stated.

'Sasori' and Kabuto look at Deidara.

"Before we give him that item…I got something better for him." Deidara replied cracking a sly smile.

Kabuto did not like where this was going. Neither did Yamato.

"Art…is a bang." Deidara shouted as 'he' releases a bird from hand. (The Kunai under genjutsu that looks like one of Deidara's flying birds.)

The 'bird' exploded just above Kabuto as it immediately killed a snake and Orochimaru was launch back into the other side of the bridge. Kabuto removed his cloak and jump to his 'master' side.

"Sasori-sama…if your partner hadn't created that explosion I wouldn't have been able to escape. You truly are a great planner Sasori-sama." Kabuto replied as he raised his chakra scalpel. Deidara moved in only to quickly jump off when Kabuto's chakra scalpel nearly took off Deidara's head. The genjutsu dispel and Kabuto cut off Sasori's head.

Both Yamato and Naomi jump back…their disguises now useless.

Sai's eagle exploded in ink. Leaving the two ninja's exposed.

"A konoha shinobi? Along with Kumo shinobi?" Kabuto replied in mild surprise.

"Well…two rats appear before along with two more hidden mice."

Yamato narrowed his eyes when he realize the team was exposed.

"Call out those two little mice already before I decided to kill you." Orochimaru stated calmly.

Yamato gave the signal as Sai and Sakura next to Yamato and Naomi.

"Oh…Sakura-san." Kabuto replied calmly.

"So Konoha has enlisted the help of Kumogakure to defeat me. So pathetic." Orochimaru stated.

"Actually, I'm a spy. I'm not a Kumo ninja." Naomi stated calmly.

Orochimaru, Kabuto along with the Konoha shinobi's look at her in surprise/shock.

"Would you like to meet my master…Orochimaru?" Naomi taunted.

"I would love to." Orochimaru replied after a moment of silence. He gave that nasty grin. "However, no one is here other than us." Orochimaru replied calmly.

"Actually…he has been underneath this bridge since last night. I believe you know him well." Naomi corrected as Naruto popped out of the floored board and punch Orochimaru straight in the gut.

Naruto step on the bridge with his long blond hair waving in and out of the wind. His sword stood strap to his back. His white clothing shine in the in the sun and Kabuto along with the Konoha stood shock to see a shinobi standing before them. One who was as tall as Kabuto. He was slightly dark, brown one would say…almost looking like a Kumo ninja.

"Who…who are you?" Sakura asked. He couldn't be…yet the blond hair…was so familiar.

"It's been a long time…Sakura." Naruto spoke. Yamato, Sai, Sakura and Kabuto all stood shock at the return of Uzumaki Naruto. Orochimaru reappeared also looking shock.

"Sora no Tenshi." Orochimaru growled.

Naruto raised his face…his eyes cold as ice…his face hard as stone…his Konoha forehead protector...stood proudly where it once belong….Naruto was back.

* * *

A/N – Naruto has finally revealed himself to Konoha after being gone for nearly three and a half years. Noami revealed to Orochimaru, Kabuto and to Team Kakashi….that Uzumaki Naruto is her master and she's been following and working with Konoha under his orders. Naruto has also enlisted Tsukasa who appears to have a strange ability. Who or what is Haseo?

Next time…Orochimaru's Legacy

While Naruto is now dark skinned…he is not as dark as Karui or Omoi. This is due…to being in the sun and high up in the mountains a lot. I also revealed the location of Naruto's hidden base. Bet none of you were expecting that huh. Well, this is a long chapter, seventeen pages full of Microsoft Word. Hope you enjoy and please tell me what you think.

Henge no Jutsu – Transformation Technique

Bunshin no Jutsu – Clone Technique

Ninpou: Kioku Miraa - Ninja Art: Memory Mirror

Akasuna no Sasori – Sasori of the Red Sand

Sora no Tenshi – Angel of the Sky

**Character Bio**

**Name: **Shizune

**Age: **31

**Height: **5'6 (168cm)

**Weight:** 108.5 lbs (49kg)

**Unique Traits: **None

**Affection: **Konoha

**Highest Rank: **Jounin (medical ninja)

**Known History:** Tsunade's assistant after the death of her uncle Dan, Tsunade lover. She takes care of Tsunade and unlike Tsunade is far more level-headed than she is. Shizune is nearly skilled as Tsunade as a medical shinobi. After returning to Konoha when Tsuande is made Godaime Hokage, she is a co-leader of a squad consist of Genma, Raido, the only chuunin on the team Iwashi. (Genma, Raido and Shizune are all Jounin) She was also made head of the Konoha Hospital upon her return. (Due to the fact Tsuande has her Hokage duties.)

**Jutsu Abilities: **High knowledge on Medical Ninjutsu and certain amounts on poison. Excellent chakra control and healing abilities.

**Current Status: **Alive in Konohagakure

Legacy


	5. Orochimaru’s Legacy

**Legacy**

A/N – Hello to all my faithful readers. This is it…Naruto's first fight since the Valley of End against Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto vs Orochimaru in the first fight. Naruto vs Uchiha Sasuke in the second fight. I'm also going to throw in a twist. Enjoy

**Chapter 5: Orochimaru's Legacy**

Orochimaru eyes widen when he realize who was standing before him. The dark skin almost made it hard to recognize him, but the voice, though mature did give him away.

"Who would have thought…you would be Sora no Tenshi. Naruto-kun." Orochimaru replied as stood before the blond.

Sakura eyes open wide. She was happy to see her old teammate but it scared her to her Orochimaru call him Sora no Tenshi. Konoha heard tales about Sora no Tenshi, and they weren't good. The biggest rumor about him, was when he saved Kirigakure from a half million bandits. It was said; he used a strange jutsu that wipe out their entire army. Even the bandits Navy was wiped out at the same time. Thus capturing the eyes of the Mizukage herself. She said he look like angel that had fallen out of the sky. And she had front role seat of the jutsu result.

Sakura shivered at the idea Naruto would against Konoha. It would be disastrous.

"Orochimaru, for too long you have played god when you were nothing more than puppet of Akatsuki. I am here to bring judgment upon you." Naruto replied calmly.

Orochimaru chuckled at Naruto's word.

"Naruto…" Everyone turn their attention to Sakura except for Naruto who kept his eyes on Orochimaru.

Sakura rushed forward. "Naruto!" Sakura cried.

Naruto gave a simple back fist to Sakura, breaking her jaw and sending her flying into Yamato who caught her but flew back five feet from where he was standing.

'_What strength! I see what Jiraiya-sama meant by not messing with Naruto.'_

**Flashback**

Tsuande, Jiraiya and Tenzo all gathered around Kakashi's bed.

"So…Gaara said Naruto was there…I expected as much. Konoha is allied with Sunagakure thanks to Naruto's relationship with Sabuku no Gaara." Jiraiya replied as Kakashi finish telling his story.

"How does that affect Konoha?" Tenzo asked calmly.

"Naruto's best friend is Sabuku no Gaara because of who they are. Naruto saved Gaara just as Kakashi and Iruka saved Naruto. Thus marking the friendship between the two. Many times during our training, Naruto would visit Gaara a lot in Sungakure during our training. There were times when Naruto vanished for long periods of time."

"He has improved much." Kakashi replied calmly.

"You mean his stealth skills. I should have never taught him Konoha's ANBU fighting style. Nor should have taught how to mask his chakra." Jiraiya replied as he rubbed the back of his head.

Tsuande eyebrow's twitch dangerously.

"So…this mission with Orochimaru…." Tenzou replied.

"Naomi works for Naruto. She is a subordinate under him. She is not a cloud shinobi. She most likely using Danzo's current actions against him on Naruto's orders."

"Why the Scroll of Sealing and the Fourth's Scrolls?" Kakashi asked.

"I have no idea." Jiraiya replied.

Tsunade raised her fist and smashed her fist on the top of his skull. Jiraiya crashed into the floor.

"Well, I may have an idea. Naruto was always interested in the Fourth…I even suspect Naruto the connections between him and the Fourth. He also was interested in creating a new jutsu. He also improved the Rasengan without my help. It's his improvement on the Rasengan that earn him his nickname, Sora no Tenshi. However…he I believe is trying to create a new jutsu. What type of jutsu, I don't know. But it must be powerful if he needs the scroll of sealing and the Fourth's scroll."

"He sent Naomi because she could be able to confirm if they were real or not didn't he."

"Hai…she is excellent in recon and stealth. Not only that…she may be able to rival both Kurenai in genjutsu and you Tsuande…in medical ninjutsu." Jiraiya replied.

"That means she could have busted into the vaults." Tenzou shouted in fear.

"Unless you gave her the scrolls that Naruto asked for. Did you Tsunade?"

"Yea, I did. There are also tracking tags on them."

"Trying to find Naruto underneath there knowledge. You best hope Tsukasa doesn't see them."

"Who is that?"

"Another subordinate that serves under Naruto. He is capable of detecting and using chakra in ways a Hyuuga could only dream of." Jiraiya replied.

"Damn…this is getting really difficult. Shizune is whining to the elders…the elders are already panicking because they think Kumogakure and Mizukage are close to declaring war on us."

"Yes well…we chose you because of another reason…Naruto's seal…may be weakening. If that happens, only you're capable of stopping him."

"How bad did it become?" Tenzo asked with curious.

"I've only come close to death twice in my entire life. (Jiraiya starts to remove his shirt and shinobi gear) The first time…Tsuande caught me peeking in the woman's hot tub (Tsunade grew a tick on her forehead and turn her head away trying not to remember that incident) she broke six bones of my rib caged and I suffered sever internal damage. I thought I would die when Tsunade beat the shit out of me. The second time, was two years…when I tried to stop Naruto from going on a rampage when he transformed…in the Fourth Tail transformation."

His upper body now bare…Tsunade, Kakashi and Tenzo all looked shock to see a huge scar on his chest.

"Jiraiya-sama."

"If I wanted to…I could have killed Naruto that day. However I tried to bring him back…it nearly cost my life. The first sign of this transformation is the red chakra. It will wrap itself around Naruto acting like a shield. In truth…it's killing him. It kills his cells by speeding up their use then replacing them. He can go up to three-tails in full control. That's however…where the danger begins. If the Fourth-tail appears, the first sign is Naruto's skin begins to melt off. Blood will rise within the chakra turning the chakra color black. Then comes the shell…it takes about five seconds for the shell to dissolve. When you see the full transformed Four-Tailed demon-fox…it will be a sight to behold."

Tsunade turn to Yamato.

"That is why…you were chosen for this mission. Make sure you keep a close eye on Naruto. He will most likely be battling Orochimaru." Tsunade replied.

"If he loses control…make sure you stop him as soon as you can. If you cannot…keep your distance." Jiraiya warns.

**Flashback Ends**

Yamato watch Naruto with caution who was eyeing Orochimaru with dislike.

Kabuto raised his chakra scalpel and charged at Naruto.

"Chakra Bakuhatsu" Naruto mutters.

A massive explosion hit the bridge…everyone saw Naruto's silver-blue chakra in the air before the explosion hit sending Kabuto flying into Team Yamato. Naomi, Sai and Yamato all jump to avoided Kabuto. Sakura however didn't dodge, and took a direct hit from Kabuto who came crashing down hard on the ground and bounce all the way from the bridge.

'_Chakra…that was pure chakra…he sent me fifty yards with nothing but chakra…and he mess up my organs too. Naruto-kun has grown.'_

The bridge began to collapse as the center fell apart. Orochimaru realize the danger of staying off the bridge and jumps off.

"Naruto-sama!" Naomi shouted. Naruto fell as off the bridge as it was destroyed beneath his feet.

"Ninpou: Tsuirboshi" Naruto cried. Beneath Naruto, blue chakra sprung out beneath Naruto and dug itself on the cliff's edges on both sides.

Naruto landed on his jutsu before he leaps into the air. He landed on the other side of the bridge and lean on the cliff.

"Naruto-kun…you've improved. But you're still nothing compared to Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru taunted. Inside however…he was shaking. He formed no hand seals and made two powerful jutsu's. One was a life saver…the other…was excellent against multiple opponents. He wasn't sure he would walk away from this fight without his life.

"Nothing like Sasuke huh…figures you chase after weaklings. You…who could never see pass the door. Because you never could see pass the door…you couldn't destroy Konoha…you couldn't defeat Itachi. You only run. A shinobi may know jutsus…may know power…how all that is useless…unless a shinobi has the will to act." Naruto replied calmly. Orochimaru narrowed his eyes.

"Would you like to know where the name…Sora no Tenshi comes from? I know you do…Rasengan." Orochimaru eyed Naruto with curiosity.

"Naruto-sama, don't use that jutsu…!" Naomi shouted. Now this truly caught the eye of Orochimaru. Even the Konoha shinobi's (minus Sakura who is unconscious) all were looking in surprise. Naomi knew something…and she didn't want Naruto to perform a certain jutsu that seem to give him his title.

"Haretsu no Chakra" Naruto replied as the Rasengan exploded.

Naruto recreated the Rasengan…however the previous Rasengan was still in pieces…floating around him.

'_What is he up too? Why did he destroy his first Rasengan only to create a second one?'_

"Tatsumaki Rasengan." Naruto replied as the former Rasengan gathered around first one. It couldn't go in…so it wrapped itself around the Rasengan, creating a vortex around the Typhoon ball.

'_That jutsu…I cannot believe he made it lethal! This is no doubt an S-Class attack. Even I cannot survive if I take a direct it from all that chakra. He truly is crazy. However…there must be some sort of draw back since that girl doesn't want him to use it and fears something will happen.'_

"I've never used this on anyone above Chuunin. I earn my name because of the destructive power of this jutsu." Naruto replied calmly.

Orochimaru took a step back when he felt the jutsu just drawing him to Naruto. He was even having hard time breathing.

'_What is this jutsu?'_

The chakra soon went into the Rasengan that was spinning wildly.

Orochimaru again took another step back. This look like an original Rasengan however…it was spinning far to fast and it look like an hurricane inside it.

'_This is getting dangerous.'_

Naruto rushed forward and was in front of Orochimaru before Orochimaru realized where Naruto was standing.

'_His fast as Sasuke-kun!'_

Orochimaru formed three seals and a snake appeared from his chest like a shield.

Naruto slammed Tatsumaki Rasengan into Orochimaru's shield.

The charka burst open as Naruto struggled and pushed the jutsu forward. He finally pass Orochimaruy's shield and slammed Tatsumaki Rasengan into Orochimaru's gut. (Orochimaru tried to jump into the air to avoid the jutsu)

A massive shockwave exploded as Orochimaru was sent flying.

Everyone placed as much chakra into their feet and arms to protect themselves from Naruto's shockwave.

Yamato was deeply impress and scared witless at Naruto's powers.

'_Did he kill Orochimaru?'_

Naruto rushed forward. Naomi made a motion to follow him but was stopped when the bridge started to collapse.

"The bridge is no longer safe…everyone off." Yamato shouted.

Naomi jump back with Yamato. Sai however quickly pulled out a scroll and began to draw.

"Sai…save Sakura!" Yamato shouted as Sakura fell. Sai created an ink eagle and jump on it. He flew past Sakura without looking back.

"Sai!"

"Root. They can never be trusted." Naomi stated.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Naomi shouted. Her shadow clone took off after Sai and began her own mission.

"Sakura." Yamato shouted as he looked over the edge. Sakura was laying down still on unconscious on Naruto's Tsuribooshi.

"She will be fine there; we got other things to worry about." Yamato formed a few hand seals.

"Moku Bunshin no Jutsu" Yamato shouted as a piece of wood grew and turn into a clone.

"Keeping an eye on Sai and on Naruto?" Naomi asked calmly.

"And to keep an eye on your clone."

"I'm there to make sure Orochimaru doesn't kill Naruto-sama." Naomi stated.

"You're here for another reason." Yamato stated.

"That's true…but I don't have to tell you."

"You're lucky…that Naruto-sama order me not to engage any Konoha ninja unless they attack me. I would have killed you after your first insult." Naomi stated.

"Why are you protecting Naruto? Naruto is a Konoha shinobi."

"A former Konoha shinobi…there is a high chance…he will return his forehead protector and join another village. Or he might just leave for good and travel the world." Naomi stated.

"I don't believe you." Yamato stated.

"You don't have to. However…Naruto loves Konoha…but he doesn't trust certain individuals. Depending on certain actions…Konoha will either become his ally or his enemy. I know Naruto-sama more than you think." Naomi stated.

**In the Crater Clearing**

Orochimaru was bleeding as well as missing an arm. He was coughing out blood and was barely able to stand.

'_If I didn't use my shield…I would have died. I was lucky my shield took away most of its power. However… there is no chance in hell I'm going to let him do that again.'_

Orochimaru open his mouth and a pair of hands appeared. Ripping apart the old body Orochimaru. Orochimaru without any signs of injuries.

"Still shedding your skin like a snake Orochimaru." Naruto replied behind him. Orochimaru jump up as Naruto formed some hand seals.

"Futon: Tsujikaze" Naruto cried as a great cutting wind hit Orochimaru.

'_This brat has learned some powerful jutsu's! If only he didn't have the Kyuubi no Yoko then I would be able to kill him.'_

"You must be thinking the Kyuubi no Yoko is helping me." Naruto replied next to Orochimaru. Orochimaru's eyes open wide when he realized the jutsu was a diversion.

Naruto threw a punch at Orochimaru's face who managed to dodge it in the nick of time. However a large cut appeared on Orochimaru's face splattering blood everywhere.

"The Kyuubi no Yoko (Naruto keeps throwing punches…while Orochimaru is dodging but still getting cut up) only increases my stamina and chakra reserves. Everything else…is all me. It took me years of training just to get my chakra under control. My speed…is something you can gain for carrying nearly five hundred pounds of weight and running away from Jounin's and ANBU all the time. Especially after all those fan girls. When you sought training… (Naruto attempts to kick Orochimaru who dodges again…only for a large cut to appear on his chest again resulting in blood splattering everywhere) you only thought of how to improve your killing techniques. That's the only thing I can say about you…you're great in the killing techniques because that's the only thing you trained in. Ero-Sennin and Tsunade however…trained themselves in more than one field. That's why you're weak." Naruto shouted as he finally connected with a punch to Orochimaru's jaw.

Orochimaru crashed into the ground and quickly recovered. He jumped back away from Naruto who proved to be quick and dangerous. Orochimaru took a stance and ready himself against Naruto.

'_Close combat is out of the question. He has yet to use his sword…but he no fool at close combat. Each attack is flawless. Not only that…_ (Orochimaru looks at all the cuts over his arms, face and the large one on his chest) _he is mixing futon with his taijutsu. This makes him very dangerous at close combat. Long range ninjutsu's will work with me.'_

Orochimaru stomach grew and he was holding him mouth open.

'_Is he going to puke?'_ Naruto thought but took a stance when he felt a strange chakra coming from Orochimaru. _'He's going to attack!'_

Orochimaru open his mouth as millions of snakes rushed out and at Naruto.

'_So he thinks he can beat me by over whelming me. Or is he trying to stall for time?'_

Naruto unsheathes his sword. Naruto brings it up.

"Tengoku Dageki" Naruto roared as he swings his sword down.

All the snakes were destroyed in an instant.

* * *

Sai however felt the blast and his eagle was destroyed so he landed on a branch.

'_So, stories about the Sora no Tenshi are true. He truly is…made of pure power. He only uses his strongest jutsu's against opponents he either hates or is strong.'_

* * *

Yamato had to create a wood from his hand that connected to the branch to prevent himself from being blown away.

'_What power…to think he was this power all the time.'_

* * *

Naruto stood calmly in the center of the field as the dust settled down.

'_Did he run away?'_ Naruto thought as he scans the area for Orochimaru who would not be seen.

A crack of the earth made Naruto jump into the air as Orochimaru popped out of the ground.

"Die…Naruto-kun." Orochimaru shouted as he fired the Kusanagi from his mouth.

Naruto managed to deflect the Kusanagi with his sword as he dodge the blade at the same time.

"You need more than that to defeat me." Naruto replied smirking. He raised his sword to strike.

Naruto fell to the ground, dropping his sword. Orochimaru started chuckling before he started laughing like a crazy manic.

Naruto looks down and notices the Kusanagi sticking out of his chest.

"How…?" Naruto asked.

"This is the same method I used on the Sandaime Hokage. I didn't think it would twice." Orochimaru gloated. He chuckled as Naruto fell to his knees. Blood dripping like crazy and Naruto's breathing became heavy.

Naomi felt tears come down her eyes. She couldn't believe what she witness. There was no way…it was impossible. He was everything to her…he was her life. She couldn't possibly exist without him…yet the event was right there: Orochimaru defeated Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, Kusanagi is a unique sword. I'm sure you're familiar with Hoshigaki Kisame's sword Samehada. How it will only work for him, and will return to him at will. Kusanagi is the same with me. Kusunagi will return and move in any direction I command it. When I fired it, you should have used that jutsu of yours you used to destroy my snakes. That Naruto-kun, is your downfall."

**Inside Naruto's Mind**

"Something is coming. What is it?" The deep voice of the Kyuubi no Yoko called out as her eyes narrowed itself in the dark. "What is this…why is everything going dark." The Kyuubi no Yoko asked as darkness began to crept into the cell.

"That boy…I won't allow this to become reality. I refuse to be acknowledge as weak." The Kyuubi growled as she release as much chakra as he muster from the seal."

**Real World**

The Kusunagi return to the mouth of Orochimaru. Orochimaru stood calmly before Naruto. Grinning and letting his tongue move back and forth.

"Naruto-kun-you managed to injure me. Not even Sarutobi-sensei did that. He only curse me…not wound me. Though a weakling like you…couldn't even touch me, even with a thousand years of training." Orochimaru taunted one last time before he turn and left. Naruto remain on his knees, his eyes like glass. Showing no signs of life.

Orochimaru took about fifteen steps before his look back at Naruto. His eyes open wide.

Naruto's blood was rising as black smoke. Strange chakra was rising and healing Naruto's wound. But the black smoke soon wrapped itself around Naruto. Orochimaru narrowed his eyes, angry that the brat managed to cheat death itself. Only he, the great Orochimaru was allowed such an honor.

A black orb remain in place, Naruto couldn't be seen.

'_What is this disgusting Chakra? Where did Naruto-sama's chakra go? It doesn't feel good. I feel like I'm going to die…even though I'm not near.' _Naomi (Kage Bunshin) thought as she hold her arms together and started shivering.

**Remains of Heaven and Earth Bridge**

At the bridge Naomi and Yamato was watching black smoke rising. Naomi eyes narrowed as she sense its chakra. She didn't like the evil feeling it was sending. Something ancient, something that was waiting to be awaken.

"That's…" Yamato eyes narrowed.

"The Fourth Tail transformation." Naomi finished. Sakura who had woken up earlier and was standing beside them look at Naomi in shock as well as Yamato.

"What is going on? Naruto's chakra nearly vanished then the Kyuubi no Yoko's chakra is going crazy." Naomi asked with her eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean Naruto's chakra nearly disappeared?" Yamato asked.

Naomi glared at him before she answered.

"There is a reason why, I was sent here. It's because I'm a sensor type. Far superior to a Hyuuga could be. I can sense people for miles. I can track down and find people from half way around the world. All I need…is a small piece of their chakra." Naomi stated.

"Then why were you following us in River Country? Why didn't you just go?"

"Because Naruto-sama wanted to learn about both Konoha and Akatsuki. I was order to watch and observe both fractions." Naomi snapped.

"It seems like Sasori-sama isn't coming." Kabuto replied making his presence known. The three of them look at him as he stood there smiling. He was calmly standing there.

"So, Naruto-kun has improved and is able to take on Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto replied as he waited for them to respond. When he received none, he continued. "You're performance on Sasori and Deidara…was flawless. Someone in your group must have met them in person to perform such an act."

"Thank you…it's good to know we can fool you." Naomi stated.

Kabuto smiled and pushed his glasses up.

"I doubt Sasori told you abotu this meeting through interagation. That means he recognize your strengths. Eitehr he couldn't come hismelf...or he died." Kabuto replied.

"Kabuto...you're to smart for your own good." Naomi replied coldly. Kabuto chuckled darkly.

**With Naruto vs Orochimaru**

The black smoke was gone and the orb was dissolving.

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes when he notices a strange red fox-like creature standing before him.

'_A five tail transformation?'_ Orochimaru thought as he watches a miniature Kybuui swing five tails before him.

Naomi and Yamato look shock to see Naruto has transformed into the five tails.

"GGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Kyuubi-Naruto roared. Its roar was mighty and loud. Everyone covered their ears except Orochimaru who felt his knees buckle.

The Kyuubi-Naruto took a deep breath before he gave another cry. This time a shockwave so massive, it blew away the forest nearly 75 kilometers wide.

'_This is getting far too dangerous for me. I need to find a way to get out of here.'_

Kyuubi-Naruto charged at Orochimaru, aiming with his claw for Orochimaru's face. Orochimaru was blasted away and quickly tried to leave. However Kyuubi-Naruto wouldn't let his prey go so easily.

Orochimaru was getting tired, this brat manage to become a powerful transformation.

'_I should warn Kabuto not to taunt him about using the Kyuubi no Yoko's power. Who would have thought it was this powerful? He's not even at full power.'_

Kyuubi-Naruto landed calmly on the ground eyeing Orochimaru dangerously. Orochimaru gulped nervously.

Kyuubi-Naruto's body started bubbling as if it was in hot water.

Before Orochimaru realized what happen, massive amounts of Kyuubi claw's were heading for him.

Orochimaru jumped away and when he landed he immediately started slithering away as fast as he could muster.

Orochimaru picked up Naruto's sword and was about to swing it at Kyuubi-Naruto's head.

"Awe…." Orochimaru cried as both his hands and arms received dangerous cuts from the inside. Both arms fell to his side, now completely useless.

"A defensive barrier on his sword. The boy was smart for not letting anyone use his sword so easily." Orochimaru replied with a small smile. Orochimaru open his mouth and immediately skin the old and got away just in the nick of time…as a dozen Kyuubi claws punch a hole in the old skin.

'_I'm getting to many close calls. I have to end this now.'_

Orochimaru charged at Kyuubi-Naruto and threw a straight punch at him. The Kyuubi-Naruto however dissolved.

'_What the…?!'_

Kyuubi-Naruto reappeared from underneath the ground and threw a claw attack at Orochimaru's gut. Splitting him in half.

Orochimaru body however was soon reconnected by snakes. He quickly put himself back together and jumped far back as possible. Kyuubi-Naruto stood there on all four, growing very dangerously.

"This is getting out of hand. I've got to get out of here." Orochimaru mutters. Naomi, Yamato and Sai all watch the battle with interested, keeping far back as possible. For it was still to dangerous to jump in.

Kyuubi-Naruto roared again and chakra exploded from his body.

'_Those red and blue orbs…those are chakra…mix with both the boy's own chakra and the Kyuubi's chakra.'_ Orochimaru thought when he realized that was a massive amount of chakra.

The five tails soon moved behind the head and gathered the charka floating around.

The chakra came together to form a large black ball. When the ball shrunk small as a smoke bomb, a massive explosion hit the ground. Orochimaru fell down. He pick himself up and jump back some more.

'_What are you going to do with that massive amount of chakra?'_

Kyuubi-Naruto open his mouth and swallowed the ball whole. He swallowed it before his body gain weight.

'_So, how will you fight…with that much chakra now restricting…_ (Orochimaru's eyes open wide when he notice the five-tails was getting bigger) _So…you plan to do that…very well.'_ Orochimaru bit his thumbs and slam them onto the ground.

"Sanju Rashomon" Orochimaru cried. Three tall gates rose up and stood before Orochimaru. Orochimaru dove into the ground trying to get away from the blast.

Kyuubi-Naruto grew nearly half the size of a small whale before he open his mouth and fired a devastating cannon fire ball of chakra.

The ball gave a screech of a cry in the wind before it gave a direct hit on the Sanju Rashomon.

A massive explosion hit the earth. One that could be seen for miles as a blinding white light could be seen. Naomi, Yamato and Sai all covered their eyes from the wind that was trying to suck them in to the blast. They were using as much chakra as they could to stick their feet into the ground.

It seem like it lasted an eternity before everything calm down. In the end, only the five-tailed Kyuubi-Naruto could be seen standing in the middle of a huge crater. One that was nearly half the size of Konoha itself!

"Naruto…won?" Naomi whispered to herself. But the danger, she knew, was far from over.

"DIE!" Orochimaru cried as his head popped out of the ground. The Kusanagi extended and pierce the Kyuubi-Naruto's thick skin, launching him into the air.

**Remains of Bridge Heaven between Earth**

"Incoming." Naomi shouted as the side of the bridge exploded. Everyone look to see a long sword…piercing a five-tailed creature.

"Five…five tails?!" Naomi shouted. Yamato look shock and immediately created a wood wall.

Kabuto looked at Naruto in surprise.

Kyuubi-Naruto grabbed the sword and tossed it aside.

"Everyone move." Yamato shouted as he grabbed Sakura and jump into the air. Naomi and Kabuto didn't need telling…they had already jumped. Kusanagi went past them and they landed looking at Naruto who was now roaring as if challenging Orochimaru to keep fighting him. Or as if he had already won.

"Look at that. Naruto-kun wanted to save Sasuke-kun so badly he was willing to turn himself into that." Kabuto replied as Sakura began to cry.

Naomi eyed Kabuto with interested. Curious to know why he would even think thank.

"Look at that, he no longer has any control. Such a sad child. In the end, he will end up killing Sasuke-kun." Kabuto continue.

Sakure thought back when Naruto was goofy, always laughing. She regretted making him make that promise to her. Without realizing what she was doing, she was running towards him.

"Sakura, you fucking dumbass. Stay away from him, he can't tell who you are." Naomi shouted.

"Naruto, please…stop it. That's enough…you don't have to continue anymore."

Her words were short lived when Kyuubi-Naruto looked as her and swung his tail at her, crushing her into Kabuto. Kabuto caught her but spat out blood.

'_Just by launching her into me…he crushed my ribcage. I can see now why Orochimaru tried to get away. He was hoping Naruto-kun would attack Konoha shinobi's like this.'_

Kyuubi-Naruto roared again. Everyone's hair started standing up. They couldn't possible stand near him like this.

**With Orochimaru**

Orochimaru finished calling back the Kusanagi. He swallowed it before he turn his head down to the ground and open his mouth as a new body came out.

'_This is my last body. All my reserves are used up…I'm just lucky…I had kami on my side to get me out there from a sure killing machine.'_

Orochimaru tried to get up before he realized his body wouldn't move.

'_This body…is rejecting me. Patience, patience…I still have Sasuke-kun. Soon…everything will be mine.'_

Sai watch Orochimaru slowly pick himself up and started to walk away.

'_Now's my chance.'_

Sai walk forward towards Orochimaru.

Naomi and Yamato both watch Sai approach Orochimaru. It appeared the two were talking. Something that greatly interested both Naomi and Yamato.

"Alright, we're here, where are my clothes you bitch." Karui's voice snapped behind Naomi.

Naomi placed her hand on Karui's mouth and shook her head to tell her to shut up.

"You found the place…good."

"It was easy, the explosions and that evil chakra. We figured something was going down and just followed the noise. Though that last explosion delayed us." Omoi replied. Naomi looked at Karui who was wearing…a bathrobe. Naomi placed her hands on her mouth to suppress herself from laughing.

"It's not funny." Karui snapped.

"Naruto-kun would so shagged you like that you know." Naomi stated.

"Don't remind me. That's something both Omoi kept bringing up." Karui snapped.

Naomi undresses and handed back Karui's gear and forehead protector.

"You should have spare clothing."

"I would if they weren't dirty." Karui snapped.

"Well, there is a Konoha Jounin nearby. Take care of him after these two leave." Naomi stated.

"We don't have to listen to you." Karui snapped.

"Actually, we do. She and Naruto are the ones that hired us." Samui replied.

"Why are you picking her side?" Karui snapped.

Karui walk into the shade of a tree and put on her gear and sword. She also put on her sword and stood next to her teammates.

"So what's going on?" Karui asked.

"Don't know, but it must be big and important if Orochimaru is talking to that Root member." Naomi stated.

**Bridge of Heaven between Earth**

Naomi was trying not laugh as Yamato was serpressing the Kyuubi no Yoko's chakra.

Kabuto was healing Sakura the best he could. Claiming they could keep killing Akatsuki members if they were alive instead of dead. Personally, Naomi felt the girl should have died. She had no talents and let her emotions get the better of her.

Naruto voice could be heard as the Kyuubi's chakra was nearly gone.

Naomi was still suppressing her laughter at the idea of her clone was now in her underwear and Karui thought she was wearing 'her' clothes. This would be the perfect prank. Oh she was going to die laughing.

"This is as far as I can help you…you're on your own for now." Kabuto replied as he vanished.

Sakura lay on the ground crying as holding her arm from the wound Naruto gave her.

"I hope she dies." Naomi stated as watch Sakura whimpering on the ground. "She is unworthy of being a shinobi."

Yamato glared at her but said nothing.

Naruto collapse on the ground his body showing signs of heavy burns.

"Naruto-sama." Naomi shouted as she caught him. She laid him on the ground and places her hands on his heart. Green chakra soon appeared.

"You're…a medical shinobi?" Yamato gasped in surprise.

Naomi eyed him carefully before she spoke. "Naruto-sama's orders. I was to reveal nothing to any Konoha shinobi." She replied coldly before she began to heal Naruto.

Yamato look at Naruto in surprise to see color was already returning to his face and his breathing was becoming even.

'_Her skills are far greater than Sakura's or Kabuto's. She truly is skilled.'_

"Naomi…forgive me." Naruto replied as he open his eyes.

"There is no need to apologize Naruto-sama. Just be glad you're back." Naomi replied calmly as she helped him sit up.

"I was too cocky, too arrogant. I let my guard down and nearly lost my life in the progress."

"Don't talk…let's get to the others." Naomi stated as she placed his arm around her. The paid jump off as Yamato grabbed Sakura and took off after them.

**Five Minutes Earlier…Orochimaru and Sai**

Sai reached his bag and was about remove something when Kabuto appeared and pinned Sai to the ground holding a kunai to his neck.

"Shall I kill him Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto asked.

"That envelope…is a gift from Danzo-sama." Sai replied as Orochimaru walk forward and pick up the envelope. He opened it and looked at it flipping through a few pages.

"Oh my…Kabuto…please let that boy go. He will be coming with us. Danzo will be please I assume."

"Hai…Danzo-sama will be very please that you accepted his offer."

"Let's go."

Orochimaru, Sai and Kabuto all took off. Leaving Yamato's clone chasing after them.

However Yamato's clone dispelled when a kunai hit him in the back.

Naomi landed where they were meeting. The Cloud team landed behind her.

"I wonder what he said to avoid getting killed. It's not easy to get Orochimaru's trust like that." Naomi muttered. She senses herself alone with Naruto, Yamato and Kakashi.

"Omoi, how would you like to see Karui in her underwear?"

Team Samui look at her in surprise.

"Karui…I didn't tell you this…but I'm a shadow clone." Naomi replied as she disappered in a puff of smoke alone with Karui's clothes and sword."

"NAOMI!" Karui screamed.

Naomi stopped when she realized her clone dispelled and Karui was standing practically naked in front of her team. She roared with laughter unable to stop herself.

"Naomi…what did you do?" Naruto asked.

"I just played a big prank on one of your mistresses." Naomi stated.

Yamato look surprised to hear Naruto had a mistress.

"Take me there." Naruto replied.

Naomi took off to the center of the clearing. Yamato was curious to know what they were planning. They destroyed his clone so easily yet…they didn't turn on him. What where they thinking?

Naomi landed with Naruto on her shoulders before the cloud team. Karui was beating the snot out of Omoi who saw her in her underwear.

"Karui…it would do us no good if you killed your teammate." Naruto spoke before the team.

"Naruto." Karui shouted…her eyes showed happiness until she realized he look weak.

"Naruto's what's wrong?" Karui shouted (forgetting the fact she's nearly naked in front of people) she rushed to his side and took his arm over her shoulder.

"Oh yea…I'm fine by the way." Omoi stated.

"I transformed into a five tail demon form. I was battling Orochimaru." Naruto replied.

"Will you be able…?"

"My body is recovering from using the nine tails chakra. I will be ok. Namoi, return her clothes and gear." Naruto stated.

Naomi removed the vest finally gasping fresh air.

"Here you go small breast." Naomi stated.

"Shut up." Karui shouted.

"Karui…put on some clothes…I will now fully explain the mission."

Yamato landed behind Naruto with Sakura on his back.

"As I predicted, Sai was working for Danzo and has sent a man inside Orochimaru's origination. Our mission to infulltract Orochimaru's base and learn all we can about Orochimaru."

"So this is a dangerous recon mission."

'In many ways, yes it is. However…the chances for combat are high. So be on your guard."

Karui finished putting everything together and Naruto picked up his sword and sheathe it.

"Naruto…you might want to take a look at this." Samui replied as she handed a strange looking picture book.

"What's this…"

"That's Sai's picture book. He treasured that dearly." Naomi stated.

"Naruto…why are you doing this? Aren't you going to save Sasuke-kun? Sakura asked.

Naruto said nothing but told the girls to let him stand on his own two feet.

"Sakura…come here." Naruto replied. Sakura walk up. When she got close enough Naruto punched her in the face without even looking. (Sort of like how Soufon punched her vice-captain)

Sakura flew back holding her face.

"This mission is to gain intel on Sasuke and Orochimaru. Sasuke…I may kill with my own hands…only because of what he might become. If everyone is ready…let's go." Naruto replied. He took off with Naomi and Team Samui behind him.

"Sakura, let's go." Yamato stated as he followed them, Sakura hesitated but followed.

Naruto jump between tree branch to tree branch. His eyes narrowed coldly at he look ahead.

"Keep going straight ahead…Orochimaru, Sai and Kabuto are now resting at a pond but they are quiet some distance from us."

"Alright, let's keep our pace…we don't want to get there and fight them. We need them to lead us to their base."

"Hai."

Yamato remain surprise that Naomi knew where the enemy was going. Sakura was thinking of how much she was going to beat the living crap out of Naruto when she brings back her Sasuke-kun.

No one spoke at all during the trip. Karui and Naomi however kept glaring at each other. Something Naruto smiled about. Yep, they still fought over him. Yet he thought they did it for fun. They knew full well that Naruto only likes them as friends and for sex.

**Orochimaru's Base**

Sai followed Orochimaru with Kabuto following him.

"You're late…Orochimaru. You said you would teach me a new jutsu today." A cold voice rang out.

"Sasuke-kun…I brought you a new sparring partner. This is Sai, he will be staying with us. He's from Konoha."

"If you think I give a rat's ass about that village…your only wasting my time."

"You know…I meet Sakura-san and Naruto-kun." Sai replied calmly. Sasuke said nothing but got up and left.

"Naruto-kun doesn't seem to like me. Not even his spy likes me. And Sakura-san…well…she only thinks of you and only you." Sai replied. Sasuke stopped. He didn't say anything or moved but remain still. Sai continue. "I think we will get along though." Sasuke open his eyes and the fully mature Sharingan hit Sai harshly.

Sai felt himself being in Sasuke's genjutsu before it vanished. He was surprise to see himself on his knees. Even more surprise to feel sweat falling down on his face.

"Sasuke-kun!" Kabuto shouted. Sasuke stopped and closed his eyes.

"Remember this…I only care about one thing…and that's to kill my brother." Sasuke replied in his cold tone. He vanished from sight.

"Be careful with him…he gets very grumpy about anything to do with Team 7." Orochimaru replied. Orochimaru turn to Kabuto and handed him the envelope.

"Make a bingo book of this Kabuto."

"What is it Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto asked as he opens it and looks at the paper.

"Konoha entire ANBU division? Well…this is shocking. So Danzo wants Tsunade-sama out of the picture huh."

"Hai."

"Come with me."

**Above Orochimaru's Base**

"Orochimaru is leaving Sai and Kabuto. Kabuto is leading Sai somewhere. That other chakra signature though…I detected a powerful genjutsu from the user. I think its Uchiha Sasuke." Naomi stated.

"Where's Sasuke-kun?" Sakura screamed.

"Sakura…come here." Naruto asked motioning her to approach him. Again when she got near Naruto punch her in the face, this time she block it.

"Naruto, you didn't expect the same trick to work on me did youuuu…." Sakura gasp out as Naruto's fist buried itself in her stomach.

"Shut up and pay attention." Naruto snapped.

"First, we need a way to get in without causing any noise." Karui stated.

"I can do that."

Yamato place his hands on the ground and slowly open a door way to Orochimaru's base.

"Sai's about fifteen yards from here…east. Sasuke is forty five…north." Naomi stated.

'_No wonder why Naruto sent her with us. Not for her medical ninjutsu or her stealth abilities. He sent her for her tracking abilities. That means she was to learn about us and follow Sai and Orochimaru. What is going on?'_

Sakura jumped in and rushed off east.

"That girl will rush to her death. She doesn't even know where Orochimaru and Kabuto are." Naomi stated as she look at Sakura's disappearing body.

Yamato cursed and followed her.

"What should we do, Naruto-sama?" Naomi asked.

"Nothing…they will do everything for us." Naruto stated.

**Fifteen minutes later**

A massive explosion hit the base as Naruto and his team all look at it.

"Sasuke just did a jutsu. It was quiet impressive. Should we head over there?"

"Karui, Omoi, Samui. Don't appear; cover our escape after we deal with Orochimaru and Sasuke. Best you three remain our ace in the hole." Naruto replied. The three nodded and Naomi and Naruto vanished.

**Crater of Ocohimaru's Base**

Sai stood up glaring at Sasuke. Neither said anything. Both just stared at each other.

Sakura ran up breathing heavily…she was about to bunch Sai before a voice called out to her.

"Sakura?" Sakura froze and slowly turn her head towards the standing figure above them.

"Sasuke-kun….?" Sakura answered back, unable to believe he was standing mere feet away from.

Yamato appeared by her side.

"Long time no see, Sasuke." Naruto's voice rang out. Sasuke look up across from him to see Naruto standing there.

Sasuke was surprise to see Naruto. He looked far more serious and more like a shinobi. He also was darker.

"Yea…long time…Naruto." Sasuke replied in an emotionless tone.

"The years have been too kind to you Sasuke." Naruto replied.

"As they have been to you…"

Sasuke look around…as if he was expecting more company.

"Where's Kakashi? Is he coming too? Will this be a reunion?"

"Unfortunately, Kakashi-sempai will not be coming. I'm here as his replacement." Yamato replied stepping forward.

"Naruto…are you here to try and reconnect our bonds…that boy said something about that."

Naruto didn't look but Sai drew his Tanto.

"Sai…wasn't your mission to…"

"To kill Uchiha Sasuke. I thought Danzo would try something like this behind Uchiha Itachi's back." Naruto replied calmly. Sasuke didn't show any emotion at the name of his brother. Sakura however look at Naruto in surprise, as did Yamato.

"Sasuke…What breaks the bonds that bind us together? Jealousy… hatred …betrayal?" Naruto asked. Sasuke said nothing but eyed Naruto. Everyone eyed Naruto. "Or the realization that, the path one chooses in life can turn our best friends…into our greatest enemies?" Naruto asked. (I got this from a youtube Naruto vs Sasuke tribute known as 'My Perfect Enemy')

"Perhaps…it's the choices one makes…is what defies enemy from friend." Sasuke answered.

Naruto smiled.

"That's true…you Sasuke…became…my…best friend. I see you as a brother. Does this mean…that you…who is my brother…must fight me to the death…?"

"Why are you asking me this?" Sasuke asked.

"I must know…if you will be my friend…or my enemy?" Naruto asked.

"Only the road I take can answer that…I told you…Naruto…I will do everything and anything to get revenge. Revenge is everything to me." Sasuke vanished and reappeared next to Naruto.

'_He's fast.'_

"Oh yea…isn't it your dream to become Hokage? If you have time to chase me…then you should be training." Sasuke stated.

"That dream died. In case you didn't know Sasuke…shortly after you left Konoha…I also left. I've been on my own for three whole years."

"Then…what are you doing here?"

"I came to seek an answer." Naruto answered.

Sasuke unsheathe his sword and raised hit.

"Let me know if you have that answer." Sasuke replied as he went in for the kill.

Sasuke's sword however didn't strike. Naomi was holding his wrist and glaring at him dangerously.

"Who are you?"

"You really should learn to introduce yourself if you want to learn another person's name. Uchiha Sasuke-kun." Naomi replied.

"Your stealth skills are impressive. I didn't even sense you move at all." Sasuke replied. "Also…the way you block my attack was correct." Sasuke stated.

Yamato formed some seals and Sasuke activated his sharingan.

"We got you…" Yamato shouted.

"CHIDOR NAGASHI!" Sasuke screamed.

A bird cry filled the small arena. Naomi screamed and flew back. Yamato also flew back temporary paralyzed. Naruto however stood there calmly as Sasuke's jutsu did nothing to him.

"You can take it?" Sasuke asked with interest.

"More like it doesn't affect me Sasuke." Naruto answered. Sai moved in to grab Sasuke.

"Chidori Senbon." Sasuke shouted throwing five needles at Sai who fell down unable to move.

Sakura rushed forward, remembering her promise to herself about doing things on her own.

Sasuke watched Sakura approach and prepared to attack. Sasuke aimed his sword aiming for her head. Yamato who noticed what he was going to do jump in and brought his kunai to block the attack. The katana however…went straight through Yamato's kunai and into his right shoulder. Yamato fell down as his body started to go numb.

"My sword Kusanagi is special. The way you blocked my attack was incorrect." Sasuke replied as he continues to watch Yamato twitch in pain.

Sasuke slowly turn his attention to Naruto was watching the entire thing with his sword drawn.

**Inside Naruto's Mind**

"You are weak…even with all your chakra…all your power…you couldn't stop Orochimaru…nor can you defeat your so-called best friend. So why…why are you hesitating?" Kyuubi asked as his chakra rose slightly from the seal.

Naruto stood there calmly.

"I've told you…you chakra…brings more harm then good. I will do things with my own power…not with yours." Naruto spoke calmly.

Kyuubi eyed Naruto with interested. Again surprised by Naruto's answer.

Naruto place his hands the Kyuubi's chakra only to see another hand holding it slightly.

"I was wondering if you would show up…Sasuke." Naruto answered.

"Now I am able to see…so this was your secret power then…who would have thought that 'this' was sealed within you." Sasuke answered back.

"Now I see…an Uchiha…impressive that you can see me here inside Naruto…such would be the power of your Sharingan…that cursed clan's power." Kyuubi replied directing her attention to Sasuke. Naruto listen to this conversation with interested.

'_So…there' is' an connection between the Uchiha and the Kyuubi no Yoko.'_

"It seems this would not be the first time you've look upon eyes such as these…that means your no doubt the Kyuubi no Yoko." Sasuke replied back.

Kyuubi narrowed her eyes, as if studying Sasuke. Finally, after what seem like an hour…the Kyuubi spoke again.

"Such sinister eyes…….and chakra far more evil then my own…I've not seen such power…not since that cursed man………that Uchiha Madara."

"Now…why do you think I would know such a person?" Sasuke asked as he repressed the Kyuubi's chakra.

"You're growth is most impressive. To think you would be strong enough to repress my chakra….. (The Kyuubi sinks back into her cage…into the darkness) I may never see you again…Uchiha Sasuke…but listen well to what I have to say… (The voice grew fainter) …don't kill Naruto. (Sasuke showed some surprise by this) …you two are like day and night…exactly the same…yet completely opposites….if you kill him…only more suffering awaits you….and you'll end up……regretting it….Sworn enemies you may be….but you are the best of friends….because…..of….."

**Real World**

Sasuke look at Naruto without showing any emotion. However, Naruto and Sasuke were both thinking the same thing….what was the Kyuubi going to say.

Yamato however took this distraction and push Sasuke's katana back.

"Mokuton: Mokujoheki" Yamato shouted.

Wood rose around Sasuke…trapping him inside.

It would be a second later Sasuke used his lighting to burst out and return to where he was standing.

"Enough of this…Sakura…I didn't want to use my more powerful jutsu's…or anything cruel…but I can't afford to hold back anymore." Yamato said as he formed some seals.

"Konoha indeed…. I'm though with you…" Sasuke replied…he too made some seals….he raised his hand only to see someone holding it.

"Sasuke-kun…there is no need to use 'that' jutsu now."

"Let go." Sasuke replied.

"There you go again…forgetting who you're talking to." Kabuto replied as he came up."

"I have no reason to stop." Sasuke replied.

"You know quite well what Akatsuki is up to. We want our guests here from Konoha to take care as many of them as possible. Even just one would be fine…. If the other Aktsuki members get in your way…your plans for revenge could hit a snag right…?"

"….That's quite the pathetic excuse." Sasuke commented.

"But surely you'd allow it if it meant increasing the chances of your revenge succeeding by even one percent……Right….?" Kabuto asked. Sasuke however did nothing but glare.

Orochimaru let go of Sasuke and formed some seals.

"We're leaving…say good-bye Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke said nothing but glared at Naruto who stared back without any emotions.

Sasuke was gone and Sakura fell to her knees crying.

Yamato however formed some seals and wood started wrapping itself around Naruto.

"What are you thinking?" Naruto asked.

"Taking you back to Konoha." Yamato answered.

Naruto said nothing but glared at Yamato. Naomi moved forward and summons a sword. She cut Naruto free. Sai came up but was caught in a genjutsu. He managed to dispel it but couldn't defend himself properly from Naomi's attack. His right arm now hung loosely; completely useless. Blood began to flow onto the floor from his wound.

"I think you forgot our wild cards." Naruto replied calmly as Karui appeared behind Yamato trying to take off his head with her sword. Yamato dodged and jump to the side only for Omoi to appear and kick him into the wall.

Samui appeared behind Naruto covering his back.

"We have you outmatch and outnumbered. We have far more chakra then you three and three of us are fresh. You best let me go and walk away with your lives." Naruto replied calmly. Yamato growled and Sai eyes narrowed. Sakura only stood shock.

"Very well." Yamato replied. Naruto toss a scroll to him which he caught.

"Good bye Konoha…" Naruto, Naomi and the three cloud ninja's vanished.

**Some time later**

Naruto kissed Karui and hold her. They were parting ways…something Karui didn't want.

"I'll see you in a week's time. I promise." Naruto whispered as he walks away with Naomi.

Karui jump onto the tree branch joining her teammates.

Naruto and Naomi jumped between the trees, heading back home. It was nearly an hour since their battle…and Naruto started breathing heavily. He finally collapse into darkness and fell. The last thing he heard was Naomi screaming his name.

* * *

A/N – Well…this is even longer than last time. Nineteen pages this time. Wow, I'm on a role or something. Yes it's similar to the anime and manga with a few twist and changes. So I'm going to say some things I wish to point out:

First…the Kyuubi no Yoko stated Naruto and Sasuke were bonded by someone or something. That both there lives' were ruin because of something. I'm sure many of you can guess…but I left it hanging for the stories sake.

Second…Naruto, although he is strong…and proved to be much faster then Orochimaru…was to arrogant and cocky…which nearly cost him his life.

Third…the battle is long over…but what's wrong with Naruto? Something is wrong….and it can't be good if Naruto lost consciousness.

Last...Naomi is shown to be quiet loyal to Naruto. Even jumping to his and and attacking people without Naruto asking her to. What is the true relatioinship between Naomi and Naruto? What did Naruto do, to earn such a powerful shinobi to serve him so loyal. I will reveal this in the next chapter.

I kept certain things and changed a few things. I bet none of you were expecting Naruto to turn into the five tail fox form huh. I hope I shock everyone.

Next time…Between Honor and Loyalty

* * *

Sora no Tenshi – Angel of the Sky

Chakra Bakuhatsu – Chakra Explosion

Ninpou: Tsuriboshi – Ninja Art: Suspending Star (yes I stole this from bleach not the ninpou part though)

Haretsu no Chakra – Burst of Chakra

Tatsumaki Rasengan – Tornado Rasengan (Took this name from Naruto Shippuden Move 2: Bonds)

Futon: Tsujikaze - Wind Element: Whirlwind

Moku Bunshin no Jutsu – Wood Clone Jutsu

Tengoku Dageki – Heaven Strike

Sanju Rashomon – Triple Rashomon

Chidori Nagashi – Thousand Bird Current

Chidori Senbon – Thousand Bird Senbon

Mokuton: Mokujoheki – Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall

* * *

**Character Bio**

**Name – **Hatake Kakashi

**Age – **30

**Height – **5'9 (181 cm)

**Weight – **148 lbs (67.5 kg)

**Unique Traits **– Has a scar on his left eye. Also carries a mask that remains what half his face looks a complete mystery.

**Affection **– Konoha

**Highest Rank – **Jounin

**Known History – **Hatake Kakashi was train under the Namikaze Minato under his genin team. Kakashi is regarded as a Genius by many of his peers…even at a young age. He graduated from the academy at the age of five…became a Chuunin at the age of six…became a Jounin at the age of twelve. Before the death of his best friend, Uchiha Obito…Kakashi was cold…strict and always believed in the ninja code after his father fell into disgrace. After Obito's death, he vowed to protect Rin…the other teammate of Team Minato. It is unknown what became of Rin's fate. However, thanks to Obito saving his life at the cost of his own…Kakashi gain a reputation during the Third Great Ninja War. He was feared as the man who copied a thousand jutsu's…Copy-Cat Ninja. Sometime during the late war or after…Kakashi joined the ANBU division under the direct command of his former sensei…the Fourth Hokage, Namikaze. There he would be made captain and created one of Konoha's fearsome teams. He led his successor Uchiha Itachi, Tenzo and Uzuki Yugao along with three other unnamed shinobi's. After he left…he mostly sought out a genin team. Failing all until the formation of team 7 consist of Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke pass. Kakashi's attitude resembles Obito's in so many ways. His tardiness, his way of speaking and how he addresses his fellow shinobi's. Despite his great success and reputation…Kakashi feels more like a failure for certain things that have happen to him.

**Jutsu Abilities – **Highly skilled in Fire, Earth, Water and Lighting. Has knowledge of wind element as well though he can't use wind jutsu's. Has a sharingan which allowed him to copy many taijutsu, ninjutsu and genjutsu abilities. Highly skilled as both a Jounin and former ANBU. Also created his own Mangekyou Sharingan during the time skip…the method of the creation is unknown. He is well respected in all countries as he is feared.


	6. Between Honor and Loyalty

**

* * *

**

Legacy

A/N – Well, I left off with something wrong with Naruto. He passes out shortly before reaching his home. What is wrong with Naruto? I told you I would leave a twist…I think you all will enjoy this. Also…the pairing will be Karui and Naruto. While Naruto is a play boy and sleeps with many females…he will settle down with Karui. But I'm not going to say why or give anything away for future chapters. Enjoy the new chapter (I'm really on a roll. Five chapters in five days. And I'm getting good reviews)

**InARealPickle** – this is a Naruto fic…I just used some names and abilities from other manga and anime's. Some are my own ideas. Many characters will be introduced into the story. Many surprises await. You may not like it…but you don't have to be so rude about saying it.

**Chapter 6: Between Honor and Loyalty**

"AWE." Naruto screamed as Naomi place her hand on his wound.

"Naruto-sama, please stay still." Naomi shouted as Naruto thrash about in bed.

Naruto knock over her medical tray and started sweating with his veins popping out.

Naomi placed her hands on his shoulders trying to get him to lay down. However he was too strong and he knock her away.

Naomi crashed into the floor and look at Naruto who was trying to claw his way into his heart.

She got up and place her hands on his shoulders again, trying to restrain him.

"Naruto-sama…please…calm down…control…you must control your blood pressure." Naomi shouted. However, her words fell upon deaf ears as Naruto screamed again.

'_He's burning up. Not only that… something is attacking him through his veins and arteries. I can't heal him like this…'_

Naomi was struggling with Naruto was couldn't seem to notice she was there.

It would be nearly thirty minutes with her struggling with Naruto before help would arrive.

"Naomi…Naruto?" Tsukasa voiced called down the hall.

"Tsukasa…Haseo…get in here…Naruto-sama's been poisoned." Naomi shouted. She could hear them running and rushing the infirmity.

"Tsukasa, go tell Raikage, Mizukage and the Kazekage at once. Send our fastest messengers. Haseo…hold him down…I need to use my jutsu."

Tsukasa ran out the room to call for aid from Naruto's allies.

Haseo was tall with black raven hair. Muscular and well built. He rushed forward and tried to restrain Naruto without hurting him.

Naomi walked over to his head and place and hand on it.

**Naruto's mindscape**

Naomi stood calmly in the tall chamber that had a gate with the word seal on it.

She shuttered at she stood before the seal that contain the most fearsome creature alive. The Kyuubi no Yoko.

"You have come…just as I knew you would." The Kyuubi's voice rang out. The red chakra burst alive as the Kyuubi's head appeared before her…hiding behind the cell.

"Naruto's isn't responded to any of my serums. You know what's going on…yet your not doing anything to help. WHY?" Naomi shouted.

Kyuubi chuckled before she answered.

"It's not that I want too…it's because I can't." The Kyuubi answered.

"What do you mean?"

"Currently in Naruto's blood is the poison of Kusanagi."

"Orochimaru's weapon?"

"That's correct…it's both a blessing and a curse. The poison is so lethal…it will kill the boy within five standards day."

"That means there is only two days left." Naomi shouted in fear.

"Correct…the boy will die."

"What about a cure?" Naomi asked.

"There is no cure." Kyuubi responded.

"Then how do I get rid of the poison?" Naomi asked.

"You cannot…it travels through the blood vessels. Passing through the blood it attaches itself to all organs and the nervous system."

"You said the sword of Kusanagi is both a blessing and a curse. How so…?"

"The sword of Kusanagi gives the user great power…and increases many abilities. Speed, agility, chakra and stamina. However, because its so poisonous…it also kills the user more slowly then it would to a victim. That is one of the main reasons why… Orochimaru transfers between bodies. The sword of Kusanagi is slowly killing him very painfully. He transfers to younger, stronger bodies because only a strong body can truly withstand the power of the Kusanagi. Even still, I doubt Orochimaru can truly understand its true power." Kyuubi replied.

"Is there anyway to get rid of the poison?" Naomi asked getting back to the topic at hand.

"There is…though its impossible." Kyuubi answered.

"How?"

"You must…completely drain him dry." Kyuubi responded slowly.

"What?"

"He's blood foolish girl. He must lose his entire blood. The poison travels through the blood. You bleed him dry and the poison will be gone. However… in order for you to do that…"

"Naruto will die."

"Afraid so…its pointless now. The best you can do…is kill away his pain. And let him die peacefully."

"Wash away the poison?" Naomi repeated. Kyuubi looked at her with curiosity.

"Kyuubi, how long can you keep him alive?"

"Two weeks, that's long I can slow the poison down…why?" Kyuubi asked with curiosity.

"It's not a cure…but I'm working on something. Something that may save him. I call it the Gene Cleanser. Capable of removing all poison and lethal ejections. However, I only half way done… if I can get to Konoha…then…"

"With the aid of Tsuande, Shizune and the whore you may be able to complete it in time. Thus saving him." The Kyuubi growled as she narrowed her eyes.

"Very well, you humans…are so interesting. I will help buy some time…but if you don't make it…get out of Konoha…for I seek to destroy it after what that Yondaime Hokage did to me." Kyuubi growled as red chakra began to fire up.

**Real World**

Naomi woke up to see Tsukasa looking at her.

"Well…?"

"The poison is far beyond the abilities for the Kyuubi no Yoko to heal…we have to get to Konoha." Naomi stated.

"Whoa, wait…we are going to Konoha?"

"Yes."

"Why…why can't you cure him yourself?" Haseo asked as he continues to restrain Naruto who was thrashing about in his bed.

"Because there is no cure…however…I can complete my research there and save him with something that will act like a cure."

"Your gene cleanser."

"Hold him down…I'm giving him my strongest pain killers." Naomi ordered as Tsukasa and Haseo held Naruto down.

Naomi reached into her cabinet and took out a strange green grass. She pulled out a needle and filled it up.

"Put this in his mouth, between his jaw joint." Naomi replied handing the grass to Tsukasa.

Tsukasa however didn't look like he wanted to do that. Nor did Haseo. Naomi put on her doctor look and slowly raised her eyebrows.

Tsukasa took it and nudged Haseo to open Naruto's mouth.

Haseo look completely uncomfortable. But he did, and Tsukasa quickly place it in.

Naomi stood at the head of the bed before she injected the needle into Naruto's neck.

Naruto breathing soon calmed down and he began to relax.

"Pack what we need…we have to get to Konoha right away. It will be a day journey to get there."

They nodded and put ran to their rooms grabbing some scrolls. Haseo picked up his sword which was nearly the size of a horse.

"The Giant Killer, huh, you live up to your name." Tsukasa replied as he stood in the doorway.

Haseo glared at him.

"What are you bringing?"

"Some books and scrolls mostly. Stuff that will really help us in case if they decide to attack us." Tsukasa replied.

"I only need this…" Haseo replied patting his sword and he places it on his back.

"Put on a shirt, Haseo." Tsukasa replied.

**Nameo's Room**

Naomi filled a glass vital with a blue liquid. And place it on his leg gear. She put in smoke bombs along with many glass vital's on her leg and back pouch.

She grabbed a sword and places it on his back.

She never thought…she would take Naruto back to Konoha like this. He always seemed immune to everything that was thrown at him.

However, Naomi finally learned a lesson that Naruto learn with his fight against Orochimaru. He is only human. He has limits and cannot be perfect.

**Waterfall Hidden Entrance**

Tsukasa and Naomi picked up Naruto, each throwing his arm over their shoulders.

"Take it easy Naruto-sama…we got you." Tsukasa stated as Naruto groan.

"Naomi…do a scan of the area. Is anyone around here?" Tsukasa asked.

"I already did…we are clear. There is no one here. I don't think anyone comes here."

"What about any surveillance equipment?" Haseo asked.

"None." Tsukasa replied.

"Let's go…" Haseo replied as he jumped out of the water fall. He landed on the water below before he jumps up on the Shodaime's head.

He gave a bird call giving the all clear.

Naomi, Tsukasa and Naruto all appeared behind the Shodaime and used their chakra to walk up the wall carrying Naruto carefully.

When they got to the top Tsukasa put Naruto on his back.

"Its best if I carry him. I got the best charka control out of all of us…not to mention Naruto is far too heavy for you Naomi. Haseo will be need to protect Naruto-sama in case he is attack.

Naomi nodded.

"I'll travel in front…we will form a single line formation. Haseo will cover the rear. Tsukasa will carry Naruto-sama in the middle." Naomi replied as the three nodded.

They took off, traveling deeper into Konoha territory.

**The Next Morning**

"Finally the sun is rising…I hate traveling in the dark." Haseo mutters as the morning sun rose.

"It couldn't be help, the sooner we get Naruto-sama to the Konoha's hospital the better." Naomi stated.

"I know, I know." Haseo replied.

Naomi looks forward and narrowed her eyes, trying to stop the tears from flowing.

'_Naruto-sama.'_

**Flashback**

Naomi waited behind the tree…so…the Sora no Tenshi…the bounty would be hers and she would be able to live in a castle.

She jumped down with a kunai and tried to stab him in the back of the head. However, Naruto disappeared in a whirl of wind leaving behind some leaves.

"Kawamiri no Jutus?" Naomi stated.

"Actually, it's Kaze Kawamiri no jutsu. Much easier to vanish without getting caught." Tenshi's voice replied behind her. His sword touches her neck.

"What do you want with me?" Naruto asked.

"You're bounty." Naomi answered truthfully.

"Is that so…well…I have no intention of giving up my head so easily." Tenshi replied as he sheathes his sword.

"Don't under estimate me." Naomi shouted swinging her kunai around trying to go for the kill again. Naruto merely punched her and she slammed into a tree.

Naomi got up again and attacks him again. Only to be punched again into the tree.

For nearly ten minutes Naomi kept attacking, and kept getting punch into the tree. She was busted open and bleeding. Tenshi stood there looking quiet bored.

Naomi kept her guard up before she collapse on the ground.

Tenshi looked at her sleeping for before he picked her up and carried her.

* * *

Naomi slowly woke up to find herself in a sleeping bag. She was covered in bandages and food was beside her.

"Oh…you're awake." A deep males voice replied as a white haired man appeared in front of her.

"Who are you…."

The man look happy and jumped up to say something before a piece of log hit him in the head.

"Ero-Sennin, don't even do that stupid dance. She doesn't need to see something as disturbing as that." Tenshi's voice rang out.

The man known as Ero-Sennin fell over looking hurt.

Tenshi appeared carrying wood for apparently a fire.

"I'm glad your awake…you had me quiet worried." Tenshi replied with a warm smile. He turned his back and began to make a fire.

"I'm Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto." Tenshi replied as he got a fire blazing. He spoke again after Naomi made no comment.

"That idiot who I called Ero-Sennin is Jiraiya of the Sannin."

Naomi's eyes popped open. Not only was she in front of Sora no Tenshi, but Jiraiya the Gama-Sannin.

Jiraiya rubbed his head before he eyed her carefully. He turns to Naruto and place some sticks with fish above the fire.

"You hungry? I suspect you are." Jiraiya replied.

Naomi nodded as she took a fresh cook fish from Jiraiya.

It was soon dark and Tenshi was sleeping against the tree trunk. Jiraiya was away sitting on a stump looking at the moon and stars.

"Jiraiya-sama, tell me something. Why didn't he kill me? I tried to take his life yet why did he save mine and help me?" Naomi asked.

"Naruto…is different from other shinobi's. He rarely thinks of himself. Despite the fact that you attack him, you only sought his bounty. I know it's getting bigger each time he helps someone but he has never sought fame or riches. Just saving one life…is enough to make smile him a life time."

"Why…"

"Because he's strange. He only needs to exchange a few short words and he can be friends with nearly anyone. He has…mysterious power. I took him as my apprentice because I can see myself in him…without myself being the idiot." Jiraiya answered.

Naomi said nothing.

"Naruto told me how you kept attacking him despite being defeated over an over again. Naruto liked that about you. You have guts…like him….like me. The will to never give up."

"Never…give up?"

"It's his nindou. Never give up…never back down. Always give everything you got." Jiraya quoted Naruto's saying.

Jiraiya smiled at her before he turns his attention to the stars again.

"In time…when you have sharpen your skills and learn all you can…you will understand why Naruto saved you. It will be up to you; how you used the life he gave you." Jiraiya replied, as a shooting star flew across the night sky.

**Flashback Ends**

Naomi had tears running down her face at remember the first time they met. Even though she tried numerous times to kill him, he showed her kindness. He treated her with respect and didn't think of her as a female only for sex. True she had sex with him many times…but each time was willing and not force. She shut her eyes and shook her head, getting rid of the tears in her eyes.

Tsukasa watch Naomi who's been the closes to Naruto out of everyone in the group. He felt his loyalty lied with Naruto…and not to a shinobi village. He looks at Naruto who was sleeping peacefully on his back.

"Konoha is straight ahead. We will be there soon." Naomi shouted.

Tsukasa eyes suddenly snapped open. Thanks to his special ability he could see it. The others could not.

"Stop." Tatsuki shouted.

Everyone stopped.

"What's wrong?" Naomi asked.

"Enemies?" Haseo asked.

"There is a barrier surrounding Konoha." Tsukasa replied. He was looking at it and the odd numbers it was giving.

Tsukasa studied it for a short time.

"It seems, it's a barrier to detect people coming in. That means…if we pass through…Konoha will know we are here." Tsukasa replied.

"How did you sneak into Konoha before?" Haseo asked Naomi.

"I didn't I was under a henge and walk into the front door."

"Well…what should we do Naomi?" Tsukasa asked.

"Keep going…we want Konoha to know we are here." Naomi replied as she took off. The two followed.

Tsukasa look at Naruto before he leap pass the barrier.

'_Naruto-sama. Hold on…we are nearly there.'_

**Defense Barrier Squad Headquarters**

Several shinobi's were laughing as they were drinking and playing cards. The ones at the barrier calmly ignore all that was going on and focus on the barrier that surrounded Konoha.

Suddenly…a ripple patter moved the perfect pattern.

"Four enemies have broken in… east section 57." The head barrier replied.

"Will get the Defense Squad right away. Let Tsunade-sama know right away."

"Hai."

**Konoha Main Street**

Naomi rushed pass everyone who look at her in surprise. Tsukasa and Haseo brought up the rear. Tsukasa was holding Naruto carefully.

Several shinobi's looked at them in surprise.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Tsukasa shouted at Naomi.

"I think so." Naomi shouted back.

"YOU THINK?"

"Well…I've never been to the hospital." Naomi shouted back.

Naomi stopped and pulled out a cutting knife. She deflected several kunai's and shiruken's before a huge sword appeared in front of her shielding her from the rest.

"Haseo." Naomi replied.

"Protect Naruto-sama. I'll handle this." Haseo replied as he lifted his sword back up.

Naomi jump back to Tsukasa who laid Naruto down.

"I may have to fight." Tsukasa replied.

"I'll stay with Naruto-sama." Naomi stated as she place her hands on his chest…slowly turning green.

"Naomi…how many are there?"

"I don't know…this village is full of chakra. It's hard to pinpoint everyone." Naomi replied.

"So, we have to wait till they attack huh." Haseo replied.

Several civilians immediately ran into the stores to avoid getting caught in the crossfire.

A shiruken appeared heading for Tsukasa, but Haseo caught it with ease. He looked around before he threw the shiruken towards the walkway.

The Jounin dodge his shiruken and took a step back only to hit something.

"I don't like playing hide and seek. But I'm not bad at it either." Haseo replied coldly towards the Jounin.

The Jounin started sweating slowly look at Haseo. The Jounin gulped and started choking. Haseo was big. Standing at nearly 6'5 and holding a sword nearly as tall as he. The sword was just as wide as Haseo (three feet wide). But what scared the Jounin was the crazy smile on his face.

"Will you run? Or will you fight?" Haseo asked.

"Haseo!" Naomi shouted. Haseo look and notice an ANBU team and some Hyuuga's attacking them.

"Shit…" Haseo muttered as he vanished. The Jounin gave a breather as he realized his life had been spared.

An ANBU tried to attack Naomi from her blind spot only for his hand to be grabbed by someone bigger.

"That's not nice." Haseo replied as he lifts the ANBU up to his face. He then threw him into his comrade.

"You two are far too slow." Haseo shouted kicking the pair. They crashed into the ground. And everyone jumped back.

"Haseo…you baka…next time don't leave us open like that." Naomi shouted.

"Shut up…I only fight…I don't think." Haseo responded lazily.

All the shinob's back away from the big guy.

"Tell you all what, I'm feeling generous today." Haseo said and he placed his sword on his back.

"You all can attack me and get a free shot." Haseo said causing all the shinobi's to stare at him.

"What?" A female ANBU asked. She had purple hair and held her sword in a defense position.

"Attack me in any way you please. Take out an eye, an arm. Pierce it threw my lung. My head… my leg. You can even kill me." Haseo replied back.

"Haseo… you're in a good mood after all. Giving them a free shot." Tsukasa replied.

"Yea, I know." He answered. "They can even attack together." Haseo stated.

"You're funeral." The shinobi's all shouted. The ANBU, Defense Squad and several Jounin's and Chuunin's all rushed at him at once.

The impact was an impressive sight. All the swords dropped, the few who used kunai's also fell and the Hyuuga's who used Jyuuken were holding their arm.

"Impossible. There is no way you can still be standing after taking hits like that." An ANBU shouted.

"Baka's…do you want to know…why none of your swords would cut me?" Haseo replied as he stood where he was completely unharmed.

"It's because you're all weaker than him. Even together…all your chakra combined couldn't pierce his chakra. All your weapons…don't even have edges when facing Haseo." Tsukasa replied.

"We are so dead." A chuunin muttered.

"Don't lose it; we still have the advantage in numbers." A Jounin shouted.

Haseo reach for his sword and swung down at the group.

The dust exploded as the sword hit. When the dust settle however…Asuma was standing there with his trench knives. He blocked the sword well.

Behind him stood Yamato and Kurenai.

"Who are you?" Haseo asked as Asuma soon began to fall to knees.

"Sarutobi Asuma…Yuhi Kurenai and Tenzo." Naomi answered.

"Oh, Sarutobi Asuma…I've heard of you from Chiriku-san." Haseo replied calmly.

"You know Chiriku?" Asuma asked in surprise.

"As a ninja of the twelve guardians of fire country I was interested in collecting the bounties. I was close too…I was hungry and need to the money. I nearly killed him too…before Naruto-sama interfered."

"Naruto?" Asuma asked in surprise.

"Naruto-sama's not the topic, you're death is." Haseo shouted as launch a kick towards Asuma's head.

'_Despite being so big he is also quick. Quick and powerful. This is a dangerous guy.'_

Kurenai formed some seals she soon disappeared in a whirl of chakra.

"Oh…is that cutie…a genjutsu specialist?" Haseo asked Asuma as swung his sword for Asuma's head. Asuma duck and tried to get in close for a kill shot. But Haseo kept him well at bay.

"Awe, she is the best genjutsu user in all of Konoha." Asuma answered calmly.

"I see…well you see…I suck at dispelling genjutsu. I never could get it right." Haseo replied.

Asuma smiled knowing Kurenai had him beat.

"Then Naruto-sama taught me a little trick. Something that would protect me from genjutsu." Haseo replied grinning like a mad man.

Haseo chakra exploded leaving a small crater in the ground. Kurenai reappeared as she was being thrown across the street. Tenzo ran and caught her but the pair crashed into a store.

"Kureani…Tenzo!" Asuma shouted.

Haseo then stuck Asuma aiming for his head, thrusting the sword like a spear. Asuma dodge and moved his trench knives and aimed for his wrist. Hoping to disable the big guy.

Haseo dodge the blade but a wound still appeared.

Haseo look at it before he eyed Asuma.

"So…like Naruto-sama…you too use wind. However…you're far weaker than he is at it." Haseo replied calmly. Again everyone was surprise to hear the big guy speak about Naruto.

A/N – remember everyone is focus on Haseo and Asuma fighting. No one sees Naruto on the ground with Naomi and Tsukasa.

Haseo charged again at Asuma who quickly took a defense. Haseo brought his sword down only for Asuma to deflect it. Again Asuma managed to cut the big guy.

Everyone started to cheer for Asuma when they realized he may take down the big guy known as Haseo. However everyone's cheers died when Haseo kneed Asuma in the stomach. Asuma cough out blood and Haseo grabbed his foot and slammed in the ground.

"Too slow baka." Haseo shouted as he brought his fist down. He brought it down into Asuma's back. Again Asuma spat out blood and laid there.

"Oh…you're still alive. You're one tough bastard. How about this?" Haseo asked grinning like a madman and brought his foot up to crush Asuma's skull. Haseo was grinning madly as he fined the entire thing humorous.

Haseo brought it down.

Slow motion it was for everyone. Kurenai felt her tears fall and Tenzo was trying to save Asuma. Many people where covering their eyes to avoid seeing Asuma's death.

Just an inch left too go but Haseo's foot did not land. He just remained there…and Haseo was no longer smiling.

"I can't…move." Haseo replied.

"Kagemane no jutsu successful." Shikamaru shouted from the roof top.

"Way to go Shikamaru." Ino shouted in a breath of relief.

"Oh…Shikamaru…Naru Shikamaru. The lazy ass boy genius huh." Haseo replied. Glaring up at Team Ten.

Shikamaru felt uneasy as he stared back into Haseo's eyes. He was like a demon, with no sense of fear. In fact, he didn't even seem to mind he was trap in his jutsu's.

"Naruto-sama speaks most highly of you. Regards you as a great shinobi. Shame you don't have a bounty on you. Though I'm not into money, I'm into fighting the strongest shinobi's." Haseo replied calmly.

Two ANBU appeared before him and Haseo eyed them with interested.

"Asuma-san, hold on…" They said as they pulled him out. They glared at Haseo but quickly left when he showed no emotion.

"You may have saved your sensei…but who will save you?" Haseo asked as he placed his foot down with ease. Shikamaru moved but didn't let go of his jutsu.

'_To move with just brute force. No wonder why Asuma-sensei couldn't beat this guy. He sucks at genjutsu but he has a way to counter them. Kurenai-sensei can't fight him. She would be toast before she had a chance to fight. The Chuunin and ANBU along with the Jounin's proved they can't harm him. Yamato-teichou is helping Kurenai-sensei get back to her feet. This guy…what is he?'_

"Shikamaru, let me use my shintenshin no jutsu." Ino replied. Choji nodded in agreement.

"No. We don't anything about this guy. We must be careful. I can barely hold him down. Kage Nui no Jutsu" Shikamaru replied as the shadow launch up and pierce itself though Haseo's thick skin. Blood splattered everywhere.

'_He can be injured. It's about how you strike him and what justu's you use.'_

"Oh…this is the second time someone has manage to injure me in less than five minutes. Impressive. But not that impressive. Naruto-sama always spoke most highly of Konoha shinobi's. Always said they were great and their teamwork was near flawless. That's why they couldn't be beaten. However…I'm disappointed….you're all nothing like Naruto-sama said you were."

Haseo took a step towards Shikamaru who nearly lost his balance. He focus harder and tried to stopped Haseo from moving.

"You're jutsu is impressive. If you actually trained and improved it…you may keep me immobilized but you don't train. That's what Naruto-sama said about you…you never train. That's why…you are dead." Haseo replied as he kept walking.

A bird call could be heard as it screams in the area.

Kakashi appeared and slammed the chidori into Haseo…however…Haseo's body just took the chidori and it couldn't get past his thick skin.

'_Impossible.'_ Kakashi thought.

"Hatake Kakashi…a pleasure to meet you. I would call you Kakashi-sensei since you train Naruto-sama, but that would seem odd wouldn't it."

"Yea, it would." Kakashi replied as the chidori died.

"How good is your sharingan eyesight?"

"Why you asked?" Kakashi asked.

"I want to know if you dodge this." Haseo replied as he swung his sword around, aiming for Kakashi's neck. Kakashi moved to Haseo's left side, avoiding the sword. However, he just realized that was a mistake as he saw Haseo's left fist aiming for his head.

'_I can't dodge in time.'_

Kakashi was sent flying.

"Kakashi-sempai!" The purple haired ANBU shouted along with her teammates. She jump to the side and caught him. However they were thrown in the pillar of the walkway.

"Are you ok?" Kakahsi asked Yugao.

"Yea….I think so. I fractured a rib though. This guy can't be stopped." Yugao said holding her rib caged.

"No, he can…but it's difficult. He's not just fast or strong. He is a powerhouse. That is a dangerous combination. It will be hard to bring him down." Kakashi replied. He was breathing heavily and places his hand on the jaw. God it hurt like a bitch. He also fractured his jaw bone but not badly as Yugao damaged her ribs.

Haseo leaped back causing Shikamaru to lose his balance and fall forward head first.

"Shikamaru!" Ino shouted as she caught him by the ankles. Shikamaru however let go of his jutsu. Haseo was charging forward, grinning like a madman.

"You're dead!" Haseo shouted as he brought his sword down.

Ino and Shikamaru could watch as the blade came down in slow motion for them.

"Bubun Baika no Jutsu; arm." Choji shouted as his arm increase three times its size.

Choji knock the sword away and rushed at Haseo. Choji gave a full chakra punch straight into Haseo's gut.

"What? Is that all you got?" Haseo shouted as he slammed the handle of his sword on top of Choji's skull. Choji crashed into the ground completely knocked out.

"CHOJI!" Ino and Shikamaru shouted.

"You two are next." Haseo replied eyeing Shikamaru and Ino. Both suddenly felt themselves get cut in half. There blood splattering everywhere.

"BASTARD." Tsunade's voice shouted as she punched Haseo in the face. Haseo turn around but grinned like a mad man as he eyed Tsuande.

The civilians all started to cheer when they saw the Godaime Hokage.

"Tsuande-hime, the Slug Sannin." Haseo responded, his grinned became bigger and he started to look insane.

"You teme, who do you think you are!" Tsuande shouted.

Ino and Shikamaru felt their chest and realized they were alive.

'_Bloodlust? That was bloodlust? This guy...his thirst for blood is the worse I've ever felt.'_

Tsunade charged forward aiming a fist towards Haseo but Haseo caught it with ease.

"You're not the only one…who is strong." Haseo shouted bring his sword up.

Tsunade jumped up and kick Haseo in the face…sending in five feet back.

"Good…I haven't had this much fun since I fought Naruto-sama." Haseo replied.

"Naruto…?" Tsunade replied with her eyes open. However she didn't get a chance to ask what he meant was he charged forward and started to swing.

'_This is strange… He defeated so many people yet…he moves as slow as a rookie Jounin.'_

Tsuande continue to dodge with ease. This went on after Haseo threw a hundred swings which Tsunade dodge them all with ease.

Finally Haseo stopped.

"I can see your dodging well. And you're eyeing my wrist to catch the movements of my sword. I guess if I removed my weights I can move at my true speed."

Tsunade's eyes pop open after what he said.

"Weights…!" Someone in the crowd shouted.

Haseo leveled his sword to his side and dropped it.

BOOM!!!!

A massive dust rosed up and the sword was nearly five feet deep into the ground. Tsuande's eyes popped open. Haseo reached for his gauntlets and removed them. Two equal dusts rose up. Tsunade stood her ground.

"I'm not just a kenjutsu user. I'm also Taijutsu user." Haseo stated and he charged forward.

'_He's fast as Sarutobi-sensei was in his prime!'_

Tsuande dodged a fist she couldn't see coming towards her.

"Good instincts. Keep it up." Haseo shouted as he threw punches left and right. Tsuande however…kept dodging…sometimes with a hair timing.

"Good job. You're doing good and living up the reputation of the Sannin." Haseo shouted between his attacks.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune shouted as she fired several needles at Haseo. Haseo saw this and reared his right fist and swung.

A ball of chakra was heading straight towards Shizune whose needles were deflected by the ball of chakra.

Tsukasa appeared in front of her.

"Ninpou: Kodoku no Booei"

A wall of chakra appeared and took the hit.

The explosion was massive but luckily it was only inside the chakra wall.

"Why…" Shizune asked.

"While Haseo his having his blood rush, it's nearly impossible to stop him or calm him down. He was ordered not to kill anyone…but he tends to get carried away. Sometimes he forgets his orders. We did not come…seeking a fight. Your shinobi's attack us."

"So why did you come?" Shizune asked him.

Tsukasa was going too answered when he notice Naruto was going through another pain surge.

Naomi tried all she could but Naruto's veins were popping out again. She knew…he would be in a pain once again and his heart would race at a fast rate. She tried to calm him down but using her chakra to slow his heart rate but it wasn't working that well.

Tsukasa appeared by her side.

"Restrain Haseo. We need him if Naruto-sama goes berserks again." Naomi stated.

Tsukasa nodded and raised his hand at Haseo.

"Ninpou: Chakra Kusari"

Blue chains of chakra appeared and wrapped themselves around Haseo.

"Tsukasa, you teme." Haseo shouted as he stopped trying to use brute strength to break free.

Tsuande saw her chance and charged forward.

Tsunade's eyes however popped open when he broke out and reared his fist back heading straight towards her face. Because she was in the air charging forward, she couldn't dodge it. And he had a longer reach than her.

Someone with white hair pulled her out the way and tall frog with a shield appeared and blocked the punch.

"A gama? Jiraiya-sama." Haseo replied looking at Jiraiya who saved Tsuande from getting her face pounded.

"Tsunade-hime…you nearly got pounded." Jiraiya replied cheerfully. Haseo's eyes that were dark and showed cruelty soften and look gentle again.

"Haseo!" Naomi shouted. Haseo turn around and notices Naruto was going berserk again. He was screaming and his chest wound reopen.

"Naruto-sama." Haseo shouted as he rushed forward and appeared by Naruto's side.

"Restrain him…I need to inject the pain killer." Naomi shouted as Haseo tried to fight with Naruto down to the ground.

Naruto however got up as Haseo tried desperately to restrain him. Naruto then out of no where, launches a back fist to Haseo.

"Oh shit." Haseo mutters as he was sent flying towards Kakashi and Yagou.

Kakashi could see the danger and grabbed Yugao and jumped out the way. Haseo crashed and the walkway nearly crumbled the walkway.

Yugao look at the scene and realized she and Kakashi could have been killed. She then turned red when she realized where Kakashi's left hand was.

"Kakashi-sempai. While I'm grateful you saved my life. If you don't remove your hand, you're going to lose something." Yugao whispered softly.

Kakashi look at her then at his hands. He turns red and gave a squeeze on Yugao's ass. He then dropped her like his hands were on fire.

"Sorry. I didn't mean it." Kakashi pleaded. Yugao however was glaring at him. Kakashi took off for fear of his life. Yugao gave the chase.

"Naruto…?" Tsunade whispered.

Naruto was grinding his teeth and holding his chest. As train medical ninja's, Tsunade, Shizune and Ino knew something was wrong.

"Haseo…get your ass over here." Naomi screamed.

Haseo rushed over as did Tsunade.

"What's wrong?" Tsunade asked.

"Naruto's been poisoned. We came here to seek you help but your shinobi's decided to attack us and send Haseo into a blood rage." Tsukasa replied.

"Haseo!" Naomi shouted.

"Quiet your yelling woman. I'm here." Haseo snapped as he lifts Naruto up and gave him a bear hug.

"What are you doing?" Naomi cried in alarm.

"Simply trying to make Naruto-sama lay down isn't working. This way I can hold him back and you can eject your pain killer. Be quick, I can't hold him for long." Haseo shouted as Naruto was fighting Haseo to break free.

Naomi jump onto Haseo's shoulders and put the needle into Naruto's neck. Naruto calmed down and Haseo put him down.

Naruto fell to the ground and Tsukasa conjured a stretcher of chakra beneath Naruto.

"How did Naruto get poison?" Tsuande asked.

"Orochimaru." Naomi replied. She was using her medical chakra on Naruto and was sweating heavily.

'_Naomi is reaching her limit. Using medical chakra on Naruto-sama for nearly two days straight isn't easy. Let alone trying to slow down a poison that has no cure. She won't be able to continue much longer.'_ Tsukasa realized.

"How did Orochimaru poison him?"

"The sword of Kusanagi."

"I heard the sword was poisonous but to think it could affect Naruto into this state." Tsuande replied.

"The Kyuubi said it can't stop the poison or remove it…only slow it down. And as you know…"

"There is no cure." Tsuande replied as she eyed Naruto who was resting peacefully.

"I wish to use Konoha's medical supplies as well as the corporation of the medical shinobi's." Naomi asked.

"Why?" Tsunade asked.

"Naomi…what are you up to?" Jiraiya asked.

"Ero-Sennin." Naomi said. Jiraiya's face faulted then he quickly stood.

"Damn Naruto for rubbing that in on you." Jiraiya shouted.

"Tsuande…while there is no cure…there is a method that may save him. It's something I've been working on. If successful, this could be the greatest medical discover ever."

"What is it?"

Naomi reached in her pocket and pulled out a vial full of red liquid.

"This…is Naruto-sama's blood before he was poison." Naomi stated.

"What does that have to…?" Tsunade's eyes open wide when she realized what Naomi was saying.

"Impossible. Many have tried. Even myself. It's just not possible. All research and development on it has ended in failure."

Everyone look back and forth, wondering what the Godaime Hokage and the kunoichi that stood with Naruto.

"Tsunade, care to share what you two are talking about?" Jiraiya asked the question that popped in everyone's mind.

"It's not a cure. It's something for better than any cure. It's…a cleanser." Tsunade replied. Many people had confused looks on their faces as did Jiraiya. Shizune however gasped out loud.

"Tsuande-sama…you don't mean…the Gene Cleanser!" Shizune shouted.

"The what?" someone in the crowd shouted.

"The Gene Cleanser was first thought of by the first medical shinobi. Many medical shinobi's have work hard and long on creating it…but none have succeed. Even Tsuande-sama research on it at one point but she couldn't complete it. The project ended in failure. No medical shinobi in history even came close." Shizune explain.

"What is the Gene Cleanser suppose to do?" Kurenai asked.

"Theory wise…all you need is the person's blood before any they get infected, poisoned, or anything that doesn't belong in the body. Once they take the Gene Cleanser it will kill everything that doesn't belong in the body. Healing them from any possible means. Some even suggest it can heal limbs and restore the skin, removing scars. Some even suggested it can extend life." Tsunade explained.

"I stole some notes from a medical shinobi known as Amachi. He was good but he couldn't figure a way past the blood. Tsunade with your notes and Konoha's list of removing and curing poison I think we can create it." Naomi stated.

"But no one has created it. Do we even have chance?" Tatsuki asked Naomi.

"It's the best one we got. Finding a cure will take too long. The only way to know…is to go to the home of the Kusanagi. But only Orochimaru knows where that is." Naomi stated.

"And seeing we don't have time to track down Orochimaru and ask him the where he got the Kusanagai from. He might not even tell us. So that leads to hopes of the birth of the Gene Cleansers." Tatsuki replied.

"Tsuande, what do you say?" Jiraiya asked.

**Konoha Hospital**

Tsuande rushed after the medical shinobi's along with Naomi and the other two males.

"His heart rate is normal; the pain killers she gave him must be working."

"However, his blood pressure is too high." Another shouted.

"Do you have a sealing room of medium?" Naomi asked Tsuande.

"Yes…you want to use that?"

"It will buy us time. Get some of your brightest medical shinobi's to help us."

"Ino, go with them. Help them control Naruto's chakra." Tsunade ordered.

"But Choji and Asuma-sensei…"

"Now…" Tsunade replied glaring at Ino, daring her to arguing back.

"Ha…Hai…" Ino shouted she took off after them.

"We are using Medical Room 5." Shizune shouted.

"Do you have your work still?" Naomi asked Tsuande.

"Always…"

"Good let's get to work."

**Medical Room 5**

Naruto was in a huge room with lots of seals and writing on the floor and walls.

He place in the center surrounded by ANBU and Medical shinoib's.

"We got to do this for a week straight…this is going to be to tiring." A medical shinobi replied.

"Don't complain, focus baka." Another replied.

"Don't lose focus or your chakra." Shizune shouted as she led the group. The ANBU all were sitting trying to help Naruto.

Tsukasa and Haseo waited outside hoping for news of Naruto-sama's recovery.

Tsukasa opened his eyes to see a pink hair girl rush past him and into the medical room.

'_Pink hair…large forehead? Haruno Sakura?'_

Tsukage vanished leaving Haseo looking at his spot in shock.

"I'll switch with you…" Sakura replied to a tired medical-nin.

"Thank you….Sakura-san."

'_Naruto-sama does not trust Sakura. So, why is she trying to help?' _Tsukasa asked as he watches beside the wall. No one notice he was in the room but he kept his eyes on Sakura.

'_Intent to kill.'_

Tsukasa appeared in front of Sakura and hit her with his staff. Sakura crashed into the wall and Haseo burst in.

Tsukasa immediately took her spot and started channeling his chakra.

"Haseo…restrain her. She means harm to Naruto-sama." Tsukasa shouted.

Sakura was up and was going to punch Tsukasa before Haseo appeared in front of her. He grabbed her head and squeeze.

"Did you try and kill Naruto-sama?" Haseo asked her.

"No. I was trying to help." Sakura lied but was shaking. Haseo was taller and meaner than Naomi.

"Tsukasa…she claims she didn't try and harm Naruto-sama."

"That's Haruno Sakura. Naruto-sama does not trust her with his life. I also sense intent to kill from her."

"Wait…even if what you say is true…we would have sense it…"

"When her chakra would enter Naruto-sama's chakra pathway. I sense it before hand. If her chakra had entered Naruto-sama, he would have died or worse." Tsukasa replied back.

"Get Tsuande, and tell her, Haruno Sakura is banded from entering the hospital as long as Naruto-sama is here." Tsukasa stated.

"Very well…I don't have time to argue." Shizune replied as Sakura look at Shizune in disbelief.

Ino looked at Sakura as Haseo dragged her out.

'_Sakura'_

**Flashback**

"That Naruto….why didn't he bring Sasuke-kun back?" Sakura shouted. She trashed her apartment.

"Sakura…he has he reason. He is a shinobi on the run." Ino replied.

"You weren't there, he could have brought Sasuke-kun back. Sakura snapped.

"Sakura…"

"When I get the chance, I'm going to kill Naruto-kun. That way, Sasuke-kun will be back and we can be together forever without Naruto ruining our true love." Sakura shouted.

**Flashback Ends**

Ino never told anyone what Sakura said, however she didn't think Sakura would follow through on her threat.

Naruto's breathing suddenly became heavy as he started sweating.

"You guys." Shizune shouted.

"Sorry…Shizune-sempai." They shouted as everyone regained focus.

**Medical Lab**

"This is everything…this is huge…if we can do it…this will make Konoha a well prophet business." Naomi stated as she look at all the cures and anti-bodies Konoha had to offer.

"Glad you approve." Tsunade replied as she went over Naomi's work and Amachi's work. Amachi's work was good, but Naomi's was incredible. She broke down every known drugged and plants known to medical science and made excellent theories behind them. She was indeed skilled.

"With all this data the chances have improved greatly."

"Tsunade-sama…how high is our chance?" A female medical shinobi asks.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes as she went over the notes.

"I would guess forty percent. Once we examine all the plants and medical supplies together, our chance increases to forty five." Tsunade answered.

This didn't help the tension in the room.

"Don't let that get your hopes. Examine everything…I already broke down many possibilities. All you need to do is find the ingredient that will keep it stable." Naomi stated.

Tsunade looks at the Naomi in surprise.

'_To think…she came closer than anyone before her. The only trouble is…keeping the Gene Cleanser stable and able to hold together. I underestimated her.'_

Everyone soon started working…creating and working on the genes cleanser.

**Medical Room 5**

"Wave….country……." Naruto spoke.

"Don't speak Naruto-sama. We are helping you…" Tsukasa spoke.

"Herbs…."

"What's he saying?" An ANBU asked.

"Most likely his first mission with Team seven. The one where they ran into the Demon Zabuza of the Mist."

"I heard about that mission, didn't he defeat his apprentice and trick Zabuza?" Another ANBU replied.

"Yea, he did. Kakashi-sempai wouldn't stop bragging about it." Another one spoke.

"Herbs…heal…stable…." Naruto said. He was trying to say something but they soon realize he knew something.

"Get Noami. She can figure it out quicker than anyone else." Tsukasa shouted as he realized Naruto was trying to tell them something.

Naomi burst in five minutes later as Naruto was breathing a little strong be even.

"What is it?" Naomi asked.

"He is saying something. Something that will help us." Tsukasa said.

"Are you sure…he only knows how to treat battlefield wounds. It's not the same as trying removing something lethal from the body." Naomi asked. Though her eyes did show hope.

"Go and see if you figure it out." Tsukasa said. Naomi nodded and walked forward.

She used her chakra to not disturb the seals that were healing Naruto.

"Naruto-sama, what is it?" Naomi asked as kneeled behind him. Naruto tried to speak but couldn't. He then places his hand in front of her face. He immediately used her own jutsu so she could see.

"Do you have someone worth protecting?" Haku asked. Naruto looked at him with a clueless expression.

"If you have someone worth protecting, your true strength will appear." Haku stated.

The scene froze as Naomi was taken behind the two talking. A white flower was closing as the morning sun rose.

Naomi was brought back.

"What is it, Naomi?" Tsukasa asked.

"Out of the way." Naomi shouted as she burst through the door. She ran down the hall towards the medical lab.

"Tsunade-sempai." Naomi shouted as she barged through the door.

"What is it?"

"Give me a blank piece of paper. If you can confirm my theory, then I think I broke the code." Naomi shouted. Everyone look at her in shock.

A medical-nin handed her a blank paper. Naomi channeled her chakra through and the flower Naruto showed her appeared.

"What is this?" Naomi asked as she showed the flower to everyone.

None one answered but Tsunade who studied the flower for a bit.

"That looks like the Moon Orchid."

"The what?" Someone shouted.

"The Moon Orchid. More commonly known as the Moon Flower."

"Though extremely rare, it is use to cure many things. Its one of the main ingredient for headaches, cold sores along with many sickness. The only problem is…"

"The limited amounts of supply of the moon flower." Tsunade finished.

"The last person to use the Moon Flower existed about seventy years ago. Though no one knew where he got it. Naruto, apparently found a place with the moon flower." Naomi stated.

"Moon flower only blossums in the spring. It also only blooms once every three years. It's close to summer. We have to hurry." Tsunade replied.

"Send four of your best Jounin along with an ANBU team. Tell them to collect as many as they can." Naomi suggested. Tsunaded nodded in agreement.

**Half and hour later**

Four ANBU and Four Jounin's stood in front of Tsunade.

"Your mission is critical and important. You are to go to Wave country and find the moon flower." Tsunade ordered.

Tenzo, Kurenai, Kakashi and Gai all stood there. Four ANBU which consist of Kakashi's old ANBU squad also stood there.

"Kakashi, you're in charge of the mission. Apparently the moon flower is located where you train your genin team the tree exercise."

Kakashi looked surprised. But nodded in acknowledgement.

"Tsunde-sama…how is Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"Stable…but that will mean nothing unless you get that flower. That flower…is our only hope to save him." Tsunade replied.

"Go." Tsunade replied as she waved her arm. The eight ninja disappeared.

**Four Days Later**

The team managed to return just in time. Apparently they just made it in time. The moon flower blossomed one last time when the team started to pick the flowers.

Now the team was having trouble when to mix it. Time was running.

**Eight Days Later**

Naomi sat on the desk rubbing her temples. Every time they tried to mix the flower it wouldn't mix. They tried it forwards, they tried it backwards. However the Gene Cleanser wouldn't hold.

"Get some sleep." Inuzuka Hana replied as left. It was nearly dark and Naruto would die at least be nine o'clock that night.

"I'm going to break this code." Naomi stated.

"You won't be able to, if you don't get some sleep. Besides, I'm sure it will come to you. You just…need to find the flow." Hana said. Naomi sat there as Hana left.

"Flow…find the flow…could it have really been…that simple?" Naomi whispered. She sat up and got the flower. She examine the body of it and realized it wasn't the flower…it was the juice in the flower.

She took a bit Naruto's blood and placed it on a container. She squeezed the flower on the board and absorbs some of it and put it on top of the blood.

Looking under the microscope, she found the flower and the blood were mixing and holding.

She grabbed a Gene Cleanser and dropped the sample into it. She shook it slightly and the light purple liquid turned clear. She grabbed a tube and place it on another container and what she saw…made her jump up and down.

She grabbed the Gene Cleanser now mix with Naruto's blood and the flower and rushed to his room.

**Outside Naruto's Room**

"Naomi? What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be cracking the code?" Tsukasa asked as Naomi rushed past him.

"What's that about?" Haseo asked. Tsukasa just took off after her.

"Oh…Tsukasa…damn." Haseo said as he took off after Tsukasa.

Naomi burst through the door to and straight to Naruto.

Naomi lifted his head and lean his head back. She forced the liquid into his mouth.

"Tomorrow morning…we will know if it works." Naromi stated.

"Naomi…did you…?" Tsukasa asked.

"I think so…if not…then I was the closes out of any medical shinobi in history."

**Next Morning**

The three shinobi's were sleeping calmly around Naruto. Naomi was the one who was sleeping with her head on his chest.

"You know Naomi…if you were sleeping on top of me I would be numb by now." Naruto replied as he strokes her hair.

Noami open her eyes…unable to believe what she was hearing. She felt the hand but she look up to believe it. Naruto was awake and he looked well.

Naomi couldn't help herself she let the tears fell and hugged him, determined never to let him go.

"Good to see you to Naomi." Naruto replied smiling as he strokes her back.

Tsukasa and Haseo woke up to see Naomi was crying in Naruto's arms. Naruto had a small smile.

"You did well. You saved my life." Naruto replied as he held Naomi who was crying her tears out.

"Naruto-sama." Tsukasa replied standing up and walking towards Naruto.

"Tsukasa-san, Haseo-san. Glad to see you two again. I take it I made you all worried sick." Naruto replied.

"You had us scared Naruto-sama." Tsukasa replied respectfully.

"We had to fight Konoha shinobi just to get you here." Haseo replied. Tsukasa glared at him and Naomi back away calmly.

"Konoha…I'm in Konoha?" Naruto asked calmly. However they could see he was not happy to be back in Konoha.

"I'm Sorry Naruto-sama…but I had to make a choice. Konoha's Godaime Hokage…Tsunade of the Sannin is a genius at medical ninjutsu. When I talk to the nine tails…I realized I couldn't save you without Konoha's aid." Naomi said as she took a step back. Naruto was not happy.

Finally Naruto gave a sigh.

"I understand. I understand why you chose to bring me back. I agree, it was the right decision. Though I'm mad, I'm also glad that you did." Naruto replied. The three let out a sign of relief. They thought Naruto was going to kill them. Again he surprised them.

"My clothes here?" Naruto asked.

"Hai…why?"

"We are leaving. I'm not going to stay here. Especially with Danzo seeking a chance to eliminate me." Naruto replied. They nodded and handed him his clothes and sword. Naruto quickly changed as Naomi place his arm around his shoulder.

"Did you tell anyone the final secret of the Gene Cleanser?" Naruto asked. Naomi shook her head.

"Get them. Make sure you have them all. I do not want Konoha making prophet of it. Take everything." Naruto ordered. Tsukasa moved and took Naruto's armed around him as Naomi vanished.

"I got you Naruto-sama."

"Let's go." Naruto replied as Tsukasa led the way with Haseo following up in the rear.

Naomi reached the lab and started packing everything. Naruto was right…it was too dangerous to let Konoha in possion with the greatest medicine in the world. Naomi wrote a note to Tsunade with only one word on it. She took everything. Tsunade's note's, hers, the medicine and the flowers. Everything in the lab was strip.

Naomi backed everything in the medical bag before she took off. She was only lucky no one was working so early in the morning.

She sense Naruto was already outside and the three boys were moving.

She quickly jump out the window and joined them.

She however looked back. Three large chakra's signatures were moving towards Naruto's room. Her eyes narrowed. However, Tsukasa set a trap. Hopefully they would get caught in it.

**Outside Naruto's Room**

The three elders, Danzo, Homaru and Kohura all stood in front of the door. The root member stood behind them.

"Open the door." Danzo ordered. However the root member was nervous. The power house known as Haseo defeated so many people a couple weeks back and nearly killed the Godaime. The others didn't show much ability but he did not wish to see their abilities. None the less…he opened the door only to find it budge.

He shook and hit it with his shoulder. The door did not budge. Only a light crack good be seen. He reaches behind the door to feel a chair on the handle.

"A chair is barricading the door." He replied.

"Remove it." Danzo ordered.

The root did, only for him to remove ninja wire.

A massive explosion hit…destroy much of the hospital.

* * *

Naruto looked back as did most of the group.

"Looks like I over did it." Tsukasa replied.

"No…it's good you did. Now, half of Konoha will be heading to the hospital."

"A few people lost their lives in the explosions." Naomi stated.

Naruto look down. Naomi knew, he didn't like taking life.

"I'm sorry about their loss. However…our enemies will have a hard time explaining what they were doing on the floor and in that room. Especially with a dead root member." Naruto replied.

"What are the chances of them walking away?"

"It's high…but…people will be questioning about their motives. Not to mention…the Gene Cleanser is missing." Naruto answered. They slipped pass Konoha completely unseen by the morning as numerous shinobi's were rushing to the hospital that was nearly destroyed.

**Outskirts of Kumogakure**

Yugito ran from two shadow figures that chasing her. A weapon caught her eye and she flips in midair to avoid it and landed in a water sewer.

"Nice moves…good job. I got the slowest attacks in Akatsuki so I can never seem to hit anything." A cocky voice replied as he step into the light.

"Don't get to cocky Hidan. This is the two tail jinchuuriki. The living ghost cat. If you let your guard down, you're dead." The other replied.

"I wish she would kill me. But first…can I speak to her?"

Yugito took a stance.

"Well, you see…in my religion I have to kill you if I fight you. However…since I am order to bring you in alive can we skip the fighting and you just come with us peacefully?" Hidan asked in a rude tone.

Yugito grew a tick on her forehead.

"Don't fucking underestimate me." Yugito screamed. Her hair flowing wildly as blue chakra flared up."

"Oh, is that a no?" Hidan asked.

"You fucking dumbass." The other replied as the two tailed stood before.

"Hey Kakuzu, do you think were fuck?" Hidan asked.

The Two-Tail roared as Hidan and Kakuzu charged forward.

* * *

A/N - Wow, 21 full pages. All my chapters are getting longer. Well I showed Haseo's fighting abilties and a bit of Tsukasa's abilities.

Yes, I took the names Haseo and Tsukasa from .Hack series. Naruto is cured from the poison of Kusanagi and his little team set a trap to frame the three elders. not to mention they will have to explain why the Gene Cleanser is gone.

In Kumogakure...Akatsui paired, Hidan and Kakuzu have track down Yugito and her battle is about to being. Will she get out of this one or will she become another victim?

Another thing, can anyone draw Naruto and his team. I know this might be asking to much, but I would like a picture of Naruto and his team.

Or if there is more than one, i will pick a winner and they can choose a character who lives or dies. (I will send an email to the winner letting he/she know the character he can choose.) It's a thought...I understand someone did it for the Dragon6: Mizukage. ( I can't draw for shit)

Next time - Chaos in my Heart

Sora no Tenshi – Angel of the Sky (Tenshi – Angel)

Kawamiri no Jutsu – Replacement Technique

Kagemane no Jutsu – Shadow Imitation Technique

Shintenshin no Jutsu – Mind Body Switch Technique

Kage Nui no Jutsu – Shadow Sewing Technique

Chidori – Thousand Birds

Bubun Baika no Jutsu – Partial Multi-Size Technique

Ninpou: Kodoku no Booei – Ninja Art: Protection of Solitude

Ninpou: Chakra Kusari – Ninja Art: Chakra Chain

**Character Bio**

**Name - **Haseo

**Age** - 19

**Height - **6'6 (193cm) - I know in the story it says he stood about 6'5 but he is actually 6'6

**Weight - **389 lbs (176cm)

**Unique Traits - **Loose Black Hair, to his shoulders. Black eyes that change from demon like to childlike. (demon like in a blood rage, child like when he is in control) He is very muscular. Normally only wears pants without a shirt. His giant sword, known as the Giant Killer weights nearly five tons. His wrist gauntlets are a ton each. His sword also sticks to his back sticking to his chakra.

**Affection** - Uzumaki Naruto follower - Missing Ninja (Born Near Iwagakure)

**Highest Rank - **None

**Known History - **Haseo was a poor kid with alot of chakra. Bigger than all the kids he pick fights, using his size and power to his advatage. After words, something snapped inside him and he went on a blood rage. Despite being in a small town, he killed everyone there. Including his parents and siblings. He also killed the shinobi station there. Shortly after word, Iwagakure, sent hunter ninja's after him for killing their shinoib's station at the town. The hunter nins were all killed before Haseo. He was only thirteen. as he grew so did his body. He soon was capable of fighting many jounin's on his own. Realizing he needed money to survive he started being a bounty hunter. He hunted both shinobi's from villages and missing-nins. He met Naruto was he was 16 when he attack Chiriku, hoping to collect his bounty. Naruto who was nearby training with Jiraiya intercepted the killing blow meant for Chiriku. Haseo and Naruto fought. The battle was long and vicious. In the end, it was Naruto who stood victorious. Haseo begged Naruto end his life but Naruto denied. Haseo explain to him about his blood rage and how it only hurt peope. Naruto then told him, if he needed it, he would be his keeper and control his blood rage. Haseo doubted it, but followed Naruto for short time. Naruto proved to be true his word and control Hasoe's blood rage. Haseo then followed Naruto, believing him to be a messiah.

**Jutsu Abilities** - A Taijutsu and Kenjutsu expert. Capable of taking many jutsu's attacks without getting harm. While he sucks at genjutsu he uses his chakra to send a shockwave in a three sixty diretion. Capable of dispelling nearly all Genjutsu place in an area. His speed is fast, and he is strong as seen when he grabs Tsunade's fist with ease. A well known power house.

(Haseo's character is dedicated to my best friend. Who was gun down for going into her blood rage by the police. She was only 16 at the time.)

Note - Me and my friends call a blood rage when someone must see blood and see someone hurt. My bestfriend was like this alot, but she was the greatest friend anyone could ask for.


	7. Chaos in my Heart

Ts**Legacy**

A/N – Yahoo – Six Days Straight with six chapters. I'm the greatest. Anyway, many of you are awaiting the fate of Yugito. I'm sorry to say this you guys, but Yugito is captured. She was defeated just like in the manga and anime. However…I did that for a good reason. I know many of you are upset…but please read the chapter. I must also confuse that the Gene Cleanser idea I stole from the tv series Spectacular Spiderman. When Spidy was facing the Lizard: Doc Conners.

**Chapter 7: Chaos in my Heart**

Kakuzu look at a map calmly marking off areas where they have been. He looked up and glared at Hidan who was doing his long as ritual.

"I offer this blade to Jashin-sama." Hidan stated as he stabbed himself.

"You take too long." Kakuzu replied irritated.

"Fuck you! I have to do this. It's part of my religion." Hidan snapped.

"Finally finish with that long ass ritual?" Zetsu asked as he reappeared.

"Zetsu…you're late." Kakuzu replied.

"That long as ritual is irritating." The other side of Zetsu said.

Hidan grew a tick vain.

"The two tails have been captured?"

"Awe…you can take her." Kakuzu stated pointing behind him.

Yugito hands were bounded with a long sword. Pierce straight through. Her clothes torn and she was bleeding everywhere. She was half conscious.

"You guys beat living shit out of her." Zetsu replied as he grabbed her. However he stopped when he touched her.

"What is it?" Kakuzu asked.

"This jinchuuriki. She is pregnant." Zetsu replied.

"What?" Kakuzu replied.

"Yea…about three months now." Zetsu replied. He placed a hand on her stomach. Yugito wanted to kick this guy but her body refused to move.

"Stay here, I will have to talk to the leader about this."

Zetsu sunk in the ground.

**Amegakure**

Deva Path Pain was sitting down on a hand off a statue. Konan was standing behind. He watches the city below.

"What is it Zetsu?" Pain asked.

"We got a little problem." Zetsu replied as he appeared.

"What kind of problem?"

"The two tailed jinchuuriki was indeed capturing…however…she is three months pregnant."

Konan looked at him before turning to Pain.

Pain remained silent and closed his eyes. When he open them…he gave Zetsu his answer.

**Kakuzu and Hidan**

"You're backing…that was quick." Kakuzu replied as Zetsu appeared.

"The leader says, he doesn't care if she was nine months, we are still going to extract her. He also stated he knew he could trust you guys." Zetsu replied.

"No, you can only trust kami." Hidan replied.

"Nope…you can only trust money." Kakuzu stated.

"Shut up…your side jobs are the reason we are always running late." Hidan shouted.

"Not as long as you're little religious shit."

"While it's true you can trust in a religion and in money. In the end however…you can only trust yourself." Zetsu walk forward.

"I'll take the two tails, be ready for extraction soon." Zetsu replied.

"What are the others doing?" Kakuzu asked.

"Kisame and Itachi are currently tracking down the Four Tail jinchuuriki. Deidara and Tobi are hunting for the three tails. The leader and his partner are currently preparing for the extractions of two or three Bijuu at once."

"Huh, his being fucking lazy?" Hidan shouted.

"Don't be stupid Hidan. To hold so much bijuu at once is not an easy task. The leader is make preparations for the extraction can go smoothly. However, we are all needed when the extraction has begun."

"You're so annoying." Hidan replied earning a tick mark from Kakuzu.

Zetsu pulled the two tails down before he disappeared with her.

'_Naruto…'_ Yugito thought as the darkness consume her.

**Somewhere near Sound**

Haseo was laughing like a manic as he slaughter the sound ninja's before him.

Naomi places her hands on the wounded before she walks away.

"Nothing." She stated.

Naruto sat on the rock looking irritated.

"Where are Orochimaru and Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto asked as the last Sound Ninja who was remain standing.

"I will never betray Orochimaru-sama."

"Haseo, break his leg." Naruto replied. The sound ninja look at the Haseo as stomped on his knee.

"Naomi."

She walks forward and gathered his information from his mind.

"Nothing."

Naruto look irritated before he walk away.

"If you had told me you knew nothing, your life would have been spared." Tsukasa and Naomi walk behind as Haseo slammed his sword into the sound jounin.

His screamed could be heard before everything turned silent.

"Still nothing?" Naruto asked.

"Orochimaru must be within twenty miles of my chakra range. He is not…"

Naruto sigh before he took off.

"I guess I could visit kumogakure."

"More like he is going to try and lay Yugito or Karui." Naomi mutters.

"What…jealous? You two had a lot of fun last night." Tsukasa replied grinning.

"You were watching?!" Naomi shouted.

"More like heard. I never knew a girl could scream so loud. He must be good if you keep getting laid by Naruto-sama." Tsukasa replied. Naomi grew a tick.

"Trust me; we had trouble sleeping last night. Your moans were far too loud." Haseo replied calmly. Though he too, looked irritated.

Naomi didn't say anything but growled at the two. It was true, in the morning she couldn't even walk. Naruto was carrying her most of the morning before she got the feeling in the legs again.

"Well, its not my fault he is a better lover than you two can be." Naomi shouted.

"That's enough…there is no need to get so work over it. Though we should restrain ourselves more to give them a better night sleep." Naruto replied, stopping the argument before it turned into a fight.

Naomi suddenly looked up, as he she senses something.

"What is it?" Tsukasa asked her.

"Two large signature are around the corner."

"Don't engage, let's hide." Naruto shouted. They jump onto the mountain edge and waited.

It was about three minutes later when two figures walk down the path they were using.

"Let me tell you something Kakuzu, one of these days I'm going to show you to Jashin-sama. That was, you won't have that stick up in your ass so tight." The odd one was saying. He was wearing a religious symbol and walking with a three bladed scythe.

"Shut up Hidan…you're annoying." The one known as Kakuzu stated.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as Akatsuki walk right past him. He put his hands on his sword and Haseo was fidgeting with his own sword.

Kakuzu eyes moved towards the cliff as he sense a squad of shinobi's hiding. They were good, but one of them was leaking chakra and couldn't hide it.

They however didn't strike. He kept walking ignoring Hidan's rants.

Naruto reappeared on the road as Akatsuki left.

"Why didn't we attack them?" Naomi asked.

"Now is not the time. I'm still recovering and our destination is kumogakure."

Naomi did a scan of the area.

"There are numerous cloud shinobi's gathered about fifteen miles from here. Karui and her team are there as well."

Naruto eyes open wide and he took off towards Karui's destination.

It would be fifteen minutes later when Naruto appeared before the Kumo ninja's.

"What happen?" Naruto asked Karui.

"Yugito got captured by Akatsuki." Karui replied.

It took Naruto a full minute to realize what Karui said.

"What…that's not possible…" Naruto replied.

"It's true. The explosion was massive and we assemble a team to reinforce the ones here only to see everyone's been killed and Yugito missing. The only thing we found was her forehead protector." Another shinobi replied handing Naruto Yugito's protector.

"Yugito…" Naruto whispered holding her protector. His tears fell from her face.

"This is all your fault. If you hadn't come…then Yugito-sempai wouldn't have been…" A Jounin shouted. However he stopped talking when Haseo grabbed him by the throat.

The Jounin's all back away when they realized Haseo was there.

"Haseo…let him go. He is entitled to his opinion." Naruto replied as he walked towards the cliff. He didn't want to show any weakness…but the tears still fell.

Haseo dropped the Jounin who was more than happy to breathe air again.

"Don't shot off your mouth again. Naruto loved Yugito. He saw her as his sister. A Jinchuuriki would never betray another Jinchuuriki." Samui replied coldly.

Naruto let his tears fall unable to control them. Karui walk up behind him and rested her head on his back.

"Kakuzu…Hidan…" Naruto replied.

"Naruto?"

"On our way here…we pass by two Akatsuki's members. While they didn't have Yugito, they were most likely responsible for her defeat." Naruto replied.

"Naomi, can you track them?"

Naomi paused for a moment…searching the area.

"They are near fire country." Naomi stated.

"Can you find, Yugito…" Naruto asked.

Naomi paused…she was searching but when she open her eyes she gave him bad news.

"No…unless they already extracted her, then she would be dead. The only other reason I can think of is if she is half dead. I can't sense people's chakra that well if they are half-dead."

"Let's chase after them." Tsukasa suggested. Naruto however shook his head.

"Let's go back to Konoha." Naruto replied.

Everyone stared at him.

"I need to return to my first teacher." Naruto replied…he jump down leaving the Kumo ninja's in shock.

"Naruto-sama…!" Naomi shouted

Naomi, Tsukasa and Haseo all jumped to follow Naruto.

"They are always following him." Karui replied with a tick mark.

"So would you if you weren't bound by Kumogakure." Omoi replied.

"I would want it to be something more." She snapped back.

**In the Valley**

Jumping from the mountains range off kumogakure was always risky business. Everyone respected Naruto's will and bravery. He was the only shinobi known to jump off and live.

Naruto however, loved the feeling of jumping off the cliffs. The wind rushing in his face and feeling the breeze of the mountain. It was made him feel as if he was truly free.

Naruto landed on the water crashing in it that broke his fall. He stood up and look at himself. However he saw Uchiha Sasuke as a reflection.

**Remembering**

"You two are like day and night. You are the same…yet so different."

**End of Memory**

'_Day and Night huh…I would have to agree. Sasuke chose the night while I chose the day. We both…suffered so much. However, he chose darkness instead of light. While he isn't a genius like me…he can still match me because of his uchiha body. His ability to adapt into situation….makes him my dangerous enemy. One time…I read…your greatest enemy isn't the person who stands across from you…it's the person who stands besides you. This is true in so many ways.' _Naruto unsheathes his sword and the reflection Sasuke did the same. Naruto pointed it at Sasuke as Sasuke did the same to him. _'Sasuke…in the end…will have I to kill you? I keep telling myself I will…but I don't if I'll be able too. Will you try and kill me?'_

A splashed interrupted his thoughts as the Sasuke image faded into his own.

"Something wrong Naruto-sama?" Haseo asked.

"No…its nothing." Naruto replies as he sheathes his sword.

Naruto took off with his team right behind him.

**Fire Country Temple**

"Huh…the Jinchuuriki is in a dump here?" Hidan asked as they stood before the Iron Gate.

"No, just a very valuable bounty. Kill everyone that can satisfy you." Kakuzu replied as he walks forward and broke the iron door with his fist.

"You mean I can kill everyone." Hidan smiled in a grin.

"Awe." Kakuzu replied. He ignored the monks as Hidan rushed forward screaming like an idiot.

"That guy is stupid." Kakuzu muttered.

**An Hour Later**

Hidan lies on the ground, while Kakashi was holding Chiriku.

"Are you done? These take longer every time." Kakuzu asked.

"Fuck you, you cock sucker!" Hidan shouted. He pulled out his weapon wincing in pain.

"Are you done?" Kakuzu asked.

"Yea…I'm finished. Where too?"

"The Bounty Station, I got to collect the money." Kakuzu replied as he took off with Chiriku.

"Oh…Kakuzu." Hidan shouted as he ran after his Akatsuki partner.

They failed to notice a monk run in the direction of Konoha. Soon, an all out war would begin.

**Konoha**

"I see…so the Fire Temple was destroyed." Tsuande replied as she listens to the man's tale.

"Hai, I was station at the eastern wall…however…" He didn't finish.

"I'm sorry; we didn't have any Intel on the attack. However, we will avenge the death of your brothers." Tsunade shouted.

"Thank you, Godaime Hokage-sama." The monk said as he bowed.

"Shizune…"

"Hai."

"Emergency Assemble. Akatsuki has invaded Konoha." Tsunade shouted.

"Hai."

Ten minutes later, Jounin's and Chuunin's all listen to Tsunade who explain that Akatsuki attack the Fire Temple and are somewhere in Konoha. There mission was to attack and destroyed them, if possible capture one for interrogation.

"Tsunade-sama, Chiriku should have been station there. What happen to him…?" Asuma asked.

The monk looks down, trying not to show any pain or tears. But it was there in his face.

"Chiriku-sama fought Akatsuki bravely. He gave everything he had…however; he was defeated along with nearly five hundreds well train monks." The monk replied with pain.

Asuma felt his world crashing. He couldn't believe his friend could have been defeated.

'_Chiriku.'_

"Alright…if that's all…then…" Tsunade started but a huge crash by her side caused her to be intercepted. Everyone covered their eyes from the dust.

When the dust settled there stood Haseo.

"Yo." Haseo greeted.

Everyone got into a defensive stance as they glared at the big guy.

"What do you want?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm looking for Hatake Kakashi." Haseo asked.

Kakashi stepped forward, away from his team.

"And what do you want with me?" Kakashi. (His sharingan is still covered)

Haseo grinned and grabbed Kakashi. He took off with Kakashi in his hands.

"Let me go." Kakashi shouted.

"Shut up…Naruto-sama asked me to bring you to him." Haseo replied.

"Kakashi-sempai." A voice behind them shouted as Haseo looked back.

"Isn't that the last ANBU team I encounter the last time I was here?" Haseo asked.

"Yea…"

Kakashi eyed Haseo who leaped in the air with ease.

"Captain…what should we do?"

"Follow him…we cannot defeat this guy." The Captain replied.

Haseo looks back before his smile. They were only following. It didn't matter to Haseo though.

Tenzo was apart of the group and when he was surprise to see Haseo landed in front of a group people he signal the ANBU to be on standby.

"Kakashi-sensei." Naruto replied sitting on a stomp. Kakashi could only stare at his former student.

"Haseo you dumb ass…ANBU followed you here." Naomi snapped.

"It's ok…personally I don't mind them here." Naruto replied as the ANBU team with Tenzo landed.

They all took a stance…unsure what was going to happen.

"Haseo…relax….they are not the enemies." Naruto replied as Haseo began to fidget with his sword. The ANBU team looked at Naruto in surprise.

"Kakashi-sensei, I'm sorry for dragging you out here like this but…I need your help."

"You need help from me?" Kakashi asked with a dull face. Shock to hear one of the most powerful shinobi's on the planet ask for help.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked with his eyes narrowed.

Naruto pulled out a forehead protector and toss it with ease. Kakashi caught it with ease. It was a kumo's forehead protector. Kakashi look at Naruto, showing he didn't understand.

"That forehead protector, belong to a fellow Jinchuuriki. She was capture by Akatsuki. That's why…I'm coming to you for training. In hopes you can teach me something that will increase my skills to fight off Akatsuki." Naruto asked.

"And your comrades?" Kakashi asked.

"Well…they can approach some Jounin's for some training."

"So why do you need training? Surely someone like you wouldn't be that desperate." Kakashi asked.

"It's the fact she was defeated that scares me. She was my equal in so many ways. While we fought was able to stand nearly toe to toe with me. Her defeated told me I need to become stronger."

Kakashi eyed him carefully. Kakashi reach in his back pocket and pulled out a shit of paper.

"You know what these are, don't you?" Kakashi asked Naruto. Naruto nodded.

"Good, take two. According to several reports about you, you're a wind user."

Naruto grabbed two and immediately channeled his chakra through them.

One of the papers were cut in half…the other was soaking wet.

"Water and Wind huh…" Kakashi replied.

"Kakashi-sempai…are you really…going to train him?" Yugao asked.

"If Naruto is telling me what I think he is telling me…he will be defeated by Akatsuki. So, we need to make him stronger." Kakashi replied.

"Tsunade-sama will want to know." Another ANBU stated.

"Go tell her that Kakashi will be training Naruto. We will be keeping watch."

"Great…I got a pervert ANBU watching me." Naruto muttered. Yugao was thankful for her mask as her cheeks turn red.

"What do you mean Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"You cute little subordinate over there fainted when she was guarding in the hospital about four years ago. After I returned from my mission, from the Valley of the End." Naruto replied.

Yugao was so embarrass her face was red as a tomato. She was only thankful for her mask to hide her embarrassment.

"Why did she faint?" Kakashi asked.

"Perhaps she couldn't hold the fact after seeing me half naked." Naruto mutters.

Kakashi eyed Yugao. She made it well known she didn't like perverts…yet she acted like a pervert.

"I think you're mistaking me for someone else." Yugao stated calmly. She was getting nervous on the inside.

"Only Hatake Kakashi's team was ever allowed to guard me. While I may not know your name, I do know you were there for me many times." Naruto stated.

"Right…well we are getting off topic." Kakashi stated. Yugao felt so small as her teammates look at her.

"Since we know what to do, I want you come with me." Kakashi stated, walking away. Naruto look at him before he followed. The ANBU and Naruto's group followed.

**Dango and Sweets**

Naruto took a bite of Dango and ate calmly. Yugao sat next to Naruto. She however was nervous. Naruto kept teasing her. Something that made her turned red. A couple of times he would pull her close.

"You know you're beautiful." Naruto whispered in her ear. At the time he whispered that, she was drinking tea and she splattered it all over Kakashi.

"So, what do have in mind for my training?" Naruto asked. He picked up his tea and drank it.

"I'm going to help you create your own jutsu." Kakashi stated.

Naruto looked at him in surprise.

"I have many created jutsu's. One with pure chakra, the other with pure wind."

"Yes…but can to combine them?" Kakashi asked with a smile. Naruto said nothing. No, he has never tried to combine both pure wind chakra and natural chakra together."

"Naruto… I'm not going to lie to you. This training will be tough on you. There is a chance you might not even succeed. However…I believe you can." Kakashi replied. Naruto look at him curiously. "Because…I believe you're the only shinobi capable of surpassing the Yondaime Hokage."

Everyone looked at him; Kakashi gave a smiling eye towards Naruto.

"Can I take a break before we begin?" Naruto asked Kakashi.

"Sure…tomorrow morning we will begin."

Naruto motion Yugao to follow him and she did. She didn't know how he did it, but she was so horny. She knew what was going to happen and couldn't believe she would now surrender herself to one of the most powerful shinobi's alive. The stories that surrounded him as a fighter were phenomenal. Even the rumors that he slept around with women.

"So I get a hotel? Or should we use your apartment?" Naruto asked her as she walk behind him. Yugao blushed as she knew what he was asking. Yet, everything inside of her was screaming in joy.

"My apartment will do." Yugao replied.

**Yugao's Apartment Complex **(Warning: Lemon)

Yugao's ANBU mask fell to the ground and Naruto immediately started kissing her. She was completely taken away as Naruto kissed her. He started sucking on her neck as he rip apart her vest and shirt.

Naruto bit down causing Yugao to scream in pleasure. Yugao screamed as she pushed his head deeper into her neck.

"Oh god… yes…yes…oh my god." Yugao muttered. She felt something warm slide down her chest and she knew she was bleeding.

"I finish that part." Naruto replied a bit of her blood was on his lip, dripping down to his chin.

"What did you do?" Yugao asked. She didn't care she was bleeding. Naruto was massaging her breast through her bra.

"I marked you." Naruto replied. Yugao removed the bra let her 38C cups hand loosely.

"Mark me?" Yugao whimpered as Naruto grabbed her ass and pulled her close.

"Means, I can fuck you whenever I please." Naruto whispered in her ear. Yugao didn't know why, but the idea he could turn her into a pleasure toy turn her on. She came so hard as soon as she realized she was his forever.

"Even if I get married and have kids?" Yugao asked.

"Even then…" Naruto whispered as he lifts her up by her ass cheeks.

Yugao felt Naruto's manhood and felt a little scared. She has never felt anything so big or so thick.

Naruto carried her all to her bedroom and laid her down. He removed her pants along with her thong and pulled it all the way down. Yugao removed his pants and Naruto's dick sprung alive. It was big, nearly 12 inches and three inches thick. She knew she wouldn't be able to handle it. Yet starring at his cock made her pussy wet.

She opens her mouth and slowly started to suck it. Her rhythm was slow, but soon she sped up, taking at nearly half of his cock into her small mouth.

Naruto looked at her with happiness in her eyes. Very few girls he slept with every suck his dick. Very few could even get half of it in their mouths. Yet here was a ANBU who watch him over the years and she managed to get half in her mouth.

Her slurping sounds could be heard as she moved her head back and forth. Naruto grabbed her head and help her move.

"You're good." Naruto replied as she continues to suck for nearly fifteen minutes. Yugao would have smiled if her mouth wasn't so stretch out.

Naruto felt himself get a little hard and knew what was coming.

Yugao also knew he was coming because she stopped sucking, waiting for him to cum in her mouth. She waited patiently; slowly fingering herself as she waited for Naruto's cum to come out.

It came out like a rocket. Hitting the back of her throat nearly gagging, yet she did her best to swallow it. However there was too much and Naruto pulled out spraying on her face. Some of it splattered in her hair. Yugao finished swallowing the cum in her mouth and tried to drink so more.

"You like that?" Naruto asked, teasing her. Yugao nodded as she tried to get the cum into her mouth with her tongue and fingers.

She lies back spreading her legs. Naruto moved in and rubbed her pussy with his dick. She moan out load as he continue to tease her.

"Please fuck me…fuck me master." Yugao pleaded.

"Oh…I'm your master now?" Naruto asked.

Yugao nodded. She would be completely his.

Naruto push in and she screamed as his dick penetrated her wet pussy.

Naruto watch her face as she was trying hard to handle his dick. He didn't blame her for nearly passing out, after all… only a couple of girls could completely handle him. But Yugao was determined to keep going and stay awake.

Naruto only got an inch in and slowly pushed in. Again Yugao squirm but she didn't resist. She wrapped her legs around him and tried to take it. Her breathing was heavy and she doing all she can to take it in.

"Master, push it all in, take me all the way. I don't care if you hurt me." Yugao pleaded. God her horniest was taking over. She was begging to have every inch of his dick inside of her. She wanted his dick to go all the way inside. She wanted to feel his seed inside her womb. Even if she did get married to someone else, her heart and soul belong to him.

Naruto was relaxing as Yugao's pussy was gripping his dick like a vice grip. She was tight. He could tell she hasn't been laid much but she was begging him to fully penetrate her. She knew as he did she would be in great pain, but she wanted it.

Naruto grabbed her hips and pushed forward. Half of his dick entered and she screamed. Digging her nails into his back. Naruto pulled out before he pushed in again. This time he nearly got nine inches in. Yugao screamed in pleasure. She suddenly cum all over Naruto's dick.

Naruto watch in amusement as she came for the third time that night. This was the first she came on him. He reared back before he slammed deep into her womb. His full twelve inch dick all the way in her pussy. Stretching her beyond her limits.

Naruto rested on top of her, letting her get use to his manhood inside of her. Lord knew she needed to be rested. Her pussy was bleeding and he just gave her the biggest cock she ever had in her life.

When Yugao breathing became steady Naruto started to pump in and out of her. Yugao was screaming as her breast bounce as Naruto continue his assault.

"You're so tight. How many guys have fucked you?" Naruto asked.

"None…" Yugao replied back. Naruto look at her in surprise.

"While I took my cherry when I was fourteen, I've been a virgin all my life until you entered me." She answered truthfully.

"So I stole your virginity."

"I wanted it." Yugao answered back. She rolled Naruto over and started bouncing up and down on his manhood. Screaming as she was feeling joy like never before. Naruto reach up and started playing with her tits.

**Outside Yugao's Apartment**

Jiraiya was madly scribbling away as his student managed to seduce one of the hottest females in the village and successfully fuck her. He could see Yugao's face and she was screaming in pure joy. She bounces on Naruto's man hood and Jiraiya started scribbling more crazy.

"Oh Naruto, you lucky dog. You are a chick magnet. That little seduce jutsu of yours really works. You are just rolling in on my ideas for my book." Jiraiya whispered.

**Yugao and Naruto**

Yugao collapse as she felt Naruto's cum enters her womb and she came for the tenth time that night.

Yugao fell on top of Naruto as he grabbed her ass and spank it. Yugao smiled as he slapped her ass. She was sweaty and tired, but she wanted more.

"You want more?" Naruto asked her as she nodded. He slaps her ass hard, turning it red and Yugao moan in pleasure.

"Yes master." Yugao answered as Naruto slapped her ass again.

Yugao didn't know why she was being so submissive but she was enjoyed every ounce of punishment from Naruto.

Naruto pick her up and slowly lowered her onto his dick. She screamed as he started fucking her again.

"Oh, god. Yes, please master, don't stop." Yugao replied as she bounces up and down. Naruto stood up and carried her to the bathroom. Yugao was screaming in joy. Her first time and she was completely obedient. She finally knew why…it was because he was powerful and strong that made her attractive to him. It was also because he was charming and flirting around with her that made her wanted to surrender herself to him. Yes, it no longer mattered who she ended up, she would be his forever.

Naruto walk into the shower and set her down. Yugao turns around and turned on the water. Hot water splash on her as Naruto spread her legs from behind. She obeyed without question, feeling him enter her pussy again, her pussy, was dripping with both her blood and his semen.

Naruto soon started fucking her doggy style causing her to hear her ass slapping against the water as her new master was fucking her.

Naruto watch her face, enjoying every minute of pleasure she showed. Apparently she was submissive without realizing it. It happened before he could stop it. She surrendered herself completely to him. He knew just as she did, she gave him full access and rights to her body and soul.

He was very surprise but continue his assault on her wet pussy. He reaches over and grabbed her breast, pinching them. She gave another orgasm as he tortured her through pleasure.

Yugao never felt so much pleasure. Nor did she realize such joy could be accomplice by sex. Yet, she surrendered herself to Naruto, a boy nearly 12 years younger than her. Not only did she surrender herself to him… she was willing to be his slave. When the thought entered her mind, she tried to deny it. But as he continues to fuck her, the more willing she was being to serve him. Finally, her will was broken. In the shower as he fucks her, she was now his sex toy. She surrendered herself completely. Every ounce of her soul and body.

Yugao screamed in pleasure as Naruto's cum went deep into her womb. She was capable of being pregnant but she no longer cared. His will, was hers to serve.

Naruto carried the now exhausted Yugao into bed. Her pussy was sore and dripping with both blood and her semen. Naruto laid her down and went into the covers next to her.

(End of Lemon)

Yugao woke up to feel someone's hands wrapped around her waist. She stood up and realized she had sex last night. Good sex it was. She closed her eyes and suddenly remembered everything.

Yugao's stomach did a black flip as she started at Naruto's sleeping form. She put on her bra and ignored the panties. She put shinobi pants and walked towards Naruto's side of the bed.

"Master, wake up." Yugao replied as she gently shook Naruto awaked. Naruto woke up and kissed her.

"You know, you don't have to call me master. Last night was fun but you don't have too…"

Yugao stopped him by giving him a deep passionate kiss.

"Master, you took me into a world I never thought existed. I'm yours forever." Yugao replied as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Naruto held her close. Somewhat happy that he gave her the time of her life last night. Though he was slightly guilty for stealing her virginity.

"Does this have anything to do with you being so submissive?" Naruto asked.

"A bit…but…" Yugao bit her lip.

"What?"

"I've had a crush on you since you were eleven. I knew at the time it was wrong, but I couldn't help myself. Everything about you turns me on and I wanted to be with you. In truth, I was saving it for you." Yugao stated.

"What about Hayate?" Naruto asked. Yugao looked at him and kissed him.

"I loved Hayate. Don't get me wrong. But it wasn't strong feelings that I have like I do for you." Yugao replied.

"Don't you have duty?"

"I'm station with Hatake Kakashi. So I'm going to be there when you train.

"Ok. I'm going to get dress." Naruto replied. Yugao got up but the moment she took a step she collapses on the floor.

"You ok?" Naruto asked.

"My legs feel wobbly."

"I don't think your use to me fucking you. It will take a while for you to move again. I thought after sleeping last your legs would be fine." Naruto replied.

Naruto quickly got dress and went and got her uniform on her. She was gratefully. Naruto however notice something, and pick it up.

"No panties?"

Yugao shook her head.

"I want you to have complete and full access to my pussy." Yugao stated. She tried to stand but collapse again.

"Oh well…I'm going to carry you then." Naruto placed her mask on and he picks her up as if he was giving her a piggy back.

"What she I say?" Yugao asked.

"Nothing…I'll just tell them you had a long night and you're still sleeping. Don't get up until you're certain you can move again."

"Yes master." Yugao replied. She laid her head on his back. Hearing his heart beat made her heart skip.

Naruto arrived at the training ground to see Tenzo, Kakashi and his team standing there.

"So, how was your adventure last night?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh…so Jiraiya did tell you." Naruto replied. Kakashi looked at him in surprise. Shock to hear Naruto knew Jiraiya told him what the two did. Naruto however answered before Kakashi could.

"Jiraiya most of the time watches me and my sex life. Stealing most of what happens for his book. No doubt Yugao and I will be the next main character for the book.

"That pervert was spying on us?" Yugao shouted.

Naruto looked at her.

"You were supposed to pretend you were asleep." Naruto replied as Yugao turn her head away, clearly red.

"I take it she can't walk." Kakashi asked. Naruto nodded.

"I don't think she can handle me that well." Naruto replied.

Naruto walk over to the tree trunk and set Yugao down.

Naruto walk towards Kakashi and Tenzo.

"Since we know your elements you will be training with us for the remainder of the time. Since the Kyuubi no Yoko's chakra is likely to come out. Tenzo here will be keeping the nine tails in check." Kakashi stated.

Naruto nodded his approval. "Tsukasa can help him. He is a master of chakra and seals." Naruto said as Tsukasa walked forward.

"That's great…it's not easy to control chakra like that." Tenzo stated.

"Ok…see this tree. I want you to make as many shadow clones as there is leaves."

"I did wind manipulation training already." Naruto stated.

"Yes…but this is for water." Kakashi stated.

"Ok." Naruto replied as he created a thousand of clones.

"Try and get them wet." Kakashi replied.

Naruto (all of them) looked at him with a puzzled look in their eyes.

"Just imagine them wet. Try and make your chakra like water." Kakashi explained.

"Ok…" Naruto shouted as they all began to work.

'_Water and Wind huh…he is the exact opposite of Sasuke who is fire and lighting. The two of them are like brothers yet they are also like the greatest enemies anyone could ask for.'_

**The Bounty Station**

Kakuzu was counting the money as Hidan left the room complaining about the smell.

"Are you going to catch another one Kakuzu?"

"Yea…we can't find any Jinchuuriki's in the area so we are going to be hunting some shibobi." Kakuzu stated

**Outside**

Hidan sniffed his robes and turn his head away.

"Awe man… that place totally wreak my clothes." Hidan complain. He was so not having a good day.

"Man…I wish someone strong would appear. I really need to let loose." Hidan complain out loud.

His eyes caught hold of a shadow behind him.

"Finally…what took you so long?" Hidan asked as he stood up and turn to face his partner. He was only shock to see a Konoha jounin standing there.

He quickly jumps back only to find out he couldn't move.

"What?" Hidan shouted when he notice someone standing about the Jounin.

"We got you…" Kotetsu and Izumo shouted as the both stabs Hidan through the chest.

"Ouch…that hurts your bastards." Hidan replied as everyone stood there in shock.

"It seems killing you is out of the question. We hope we could kill you and capture your partner. However, it seems you have some serious skills." Asuma said pulling out his trench knives.

Hidan look at Asuma before he cursed.

"That slash… don't tell me I have to go back inside that shit hole." Hidan replied in annoyance.

**Inside**

"Good…the money is all here. I'll be leaving now." Kakuzu stated as he slammed the suitcase shut.

"Kakuzu-san, may I state an opinion?" The bounty collector asked.

Kakuzu stopped to listen. He however didn't turn around.

"Your partner isn't to much into the business of bounty collecting, I would suggest you ditch him and find someone more suitable."

"It's true…he isn't the type for bounty collecting. But that's why he is perfect for being my partner."

"Huh?"

"I've had a dozen partners. All of them have died because I can't control my rage. He however, I could never kill, that is why…he is the perfect partner." Kakuzu stated as he left the hidden room. The bounty collector looked scared for a brief moment after Kakuzu left.

**Outside**

"Where's your partner?" Asuma asked as he took a defensive stance.

Shikamaru raised his head when he realized someone was behind him. He quickly let go of his jutsu and jump off as a massive explosion hit as soon as he landed.

Shikamaru ran as Kakuzu chased him.

"Jutsu is gone." Hidan cried in glory.

"Fall back Kotetsu! Izumo!" Asuma shouted. The two Chuunins immidiately join Asuma.

"Stay back Kakuzu!" Hidan shouted. Kakuzu stopped chasing Shikamaru and the rest of the team joined him.

"Kakuzu, don't interfere, these brats are mine."

"Don't let your guard down. You'll die." Kakuzu stated calmly.

"Kakuzu, why do the fuck you have to say that every time. I wish the bastards would kill me." Hidan replied back as he began to draw a strange simple on the ground.

"I'll take him down with Shikamaru backing me up. Kotetsu and Izumo will protect Shikamaru from this guys' partner."

"It's to risking performing the climbing silver." Shikamaru stated.

"We really don't have a choice. We know nothing about these guys." Asuma stated. He took a stance and rushed forward. Dodging the scythe that Hidan threw. Hidan was laughing like a manic. Shikamaru tried to capture him but Hidan kept his eyes well on the ground. Dodging every attempt at being caught. He was also able to hold off Asuma with ease.

**Somewhere in Konoha**

Naomi walk towards Yugao who was finally able to stand.

"Did he mark you?" She asked her.

"What?" Yugao asked the young girl in surprise.

"Mark you…did he make you bleed?" Naomi replied showing her own mark.

"Yes…"

"Oh…that makes you number six. Well five…one of the girls is dead." Naomi stated.

"What do you mean?" Yugao asked.

"He has…many lovers. Many girls are only for one night stands, however, if you get that mark…you're someone he cares about and will keep sleeping with." Naomi stated.

"So…"

"That means you shouldn't be getting jealous if he sleeps with other woman." Naomi replied calmly.

"I have no right to get angry." Yugao stated. Naomi looked at her in surprise.

"He's my master now…he can do what he please. He can use me what every reason he wants. If he wants me just for sex…then I'm more than happy to give myself to him for that reason." Yugao replied with happiness in her voice.

Naomi said nothing as they watch Naruto soak the leaves.

'_Master…I give my life for you…yet…my heart is filled with happiness despite knowing…you will not be there for me.'_

Half of the clones had there leaves soak while the other half was nearly done.

'_He nearly gots it down. In fact…he is progressing well.' _Kakashi thought.

It would be five minutes later when Naruto managed to complete the exercise.

Naomi however raised her head.

"A shinobi is coming." She stated.

A shinobi appeared in front of Tenzo and Tsukasa.

"Aoba is it. What is it?" Tenzo asked.

"It's Sarutobi Asuma-san…he was killed in battle."

Naruto dispelled his clones and walk towards Kakashi.

"What's going on?"

"I have no idea."

Tenzo walk forward.

"Kakashi-sempai…we have to stop. Sarutobi Asuma-san…died in battle." Tenzo stated.

"Asuma-sensei died…" Naruto asked unable to believe what he was hearing.

**Akatsuki Hideout**

Nine Holograms stood on the statue as Yugito's screams could be heard as they began to extract the two tails from her.

"Three days doing this…then another three days with the three tails." Hidan complain. "This is shit work."

"Hidan…shut up. Just focus on the task at hand." Kakuzu snapped.

"Shut up Kakuzu." Hidan snapped.

"Maybe you need to learn some respect. Hmmm."

"Hey Deidara, shut up before I curse your ass. At least I didn't have to get my arm reattach." Hidan snapped.

"At least it wasn't his neck." Kakuzu replied.

"Oh Kakuzu…whose side are you on?" Hidan snapped.

"You're like a kid." Pain replied camly.

"Shut up, you're annoying." Hidan snapped at the leader. This caused everyone to go deathly silent.

"Me…shut up…you really got some nerve…to boss me around." The leader replied as Hidan grabbed his head.

"Stop it already you cocksucker."

The leader stopped his attack but turn to the two tails.

"You are the second newest member of Akatsuki. So of course you wouldn't understand what is important."

"Why you…" Hidan started but Kakuzu interrupted him.

"Hidan shut up." Kakuzu growled.

Hidan was going to say something again but Kakuzu's glare shut him up.

"The Leader words are absolute. Remember, Akatsuki works for a goal. All our goals are one. That means when the leader speaks…you listen and obey." Kakuzu snapped.

"What the hell is Akatsuki's plans anyway. Despite being a full fledge member for nearly four years, you guys haven't told me shit. And I'm the second newest member here. Tobi starting a couple months ago." Hidan replied.

"Good point…we should reexamine our goals shouldn't we…" Pain replied as he soon started talking about the shinobi nations.

**Sarutobi Asuma's Funeral**

Naruto stood among the shinobi's to pay the respects for Asuma-sensei. His team also stood there and Naomi looked a bit sad.

Kurenai walked forward and placed flowers on Asuma's grave.

Naruto look around to see Ino and Choji here along with their fathers. Even some members of the Nara clan were there. However…Shikamaru was no where to be seen.

'_Shikamaru…'_

"These guys…what are they?" Naomi asked.

"First Yugito gets defeated….then Chiriku then Asuma." Tsukasa replied. Everyone turn to look at them.

"Who is Yugito?" A jounin asked.

"Nii Yugito…Kumogakure's Two-Tailed Jinchuuriki. She, in many ways…is Naruto's equal on the battle field. Her defeat sent a shock to us. Seeing how Naruto had trouble defeating her…yet these guys…what are they?" Naomi explains as she was shaking very badly.

"I'm going to finish my training and kill these guys." Naruto replied as he too shook with rage.

* * *

  
A/N - Well this is a short chapter but most of the events that I did not type are the same in the Manga and Anime. I just added a few twists and such.

**Naruto** is also a Wind and now a Water user. This makes him a complete opposite of Sasuke who is Lighting and Fire. Naruto's trainign is hitting a small stagged and his team will be joining Konoha to take down the dangerous Akatsuki pair.

Yugao is now a submissive girl who serves Naruto willingly. (His seduce jutsu is something that makes female hormones raged on sexual. he uses this once in a while to find a female partner.) He slept with Yugao to try and kill his guilt over the loss of Yugito.

Yugito was indeed pregnant with Naruto's child. she has yet to tell anyone but it's a secret only Akatsuki knows and Yugito herself.

Sorry, there is no new jutsu up yet.

**Character Bio**

**Name - **Tsukasa

**Age** - 16

**Height - **5'7 (170cm)

**Weight - **155lbs (70.3 kg)

**Unique Traits - **Light Blue markings with zig zags on his face. looking nearly like a lighting. (two of them) (Almost like .Hack//Sign Tsukasa)

**Affection - **Naruto Follower - Missing Nin

**Highest Rank **- Chuunin former Kirigakure Nin

**Known History - **Tsukasa was a former Chuunin under the Godaime Mizukage before he fled the village from being used. Naruto found him and quickly befriended him. Together Naruto and Tsukasa over through the Godaime Mizukage and defeated him. Since then, he has followed Naruto willingly and even saved his life numerous times. While he sucks at Taijutsu and Kenjutsu he is excellent at manipulating Chakra. He is also a Seal Master, Chakra Master and a Barrier master. He has the greatest chakra control out of Naruto's team. He also carries a wooden staff that looks like metal.

**Jutsu Abilities - **While he has shown no offense abilities...he has shown excellent defense and restraining abilities. He uses barriers and chakra for both offense and defense. He can also see barriers and many chakra areas. Including seeing through genjutsu.


	8. To Face Immortality

**Legacy**

A/N – Sorry you guys…but Yugito dies, along with her unborn child. I'm sorry for being so cruel and all but her death was needed to make an impact on Naruto's life. Her death reminds him…there are people out there more powerful than he.

**Chapter 8: To Face Immortality **

Naruto stood before the giant waterfall as he was told to make it stop. A task that seemed nearly impossible.

However after nearly four days he nearly got the hang of it. Working with five hundred clones he nearly stopped the water fall.

"He is progressing well." Tenzo stated.

"I'm not surprise. He adapts quick." Tsukasa stated.

Kakashi stood where he was, watching Naruto train himself beyond his limits. It took Yugao nearly two days before she could walk again. The night she walk again, everyone could sleep as Naruto fuck Yugao again. Everyone was awake listening to her moaning and screaming.

Kakashi thought back and realized how lucky Naruto was to get down Yugao's pants more than once. Many guys couldn't even approach her without holding their balls.

Naruto however started shouting and Kakashi look up from his train of thought. The waterfall had stopped moving.

"He…completed it?" Kakashi asked in shock. He wasn't the only one. To stop water from flowing was a task nearly impossible. Even some of the greatest water users, had trouble stopping water.

Naruto however fell forward as soon as he dispelled the clones.

'_Did he over do it?'_

Kakashi appeared with Naruto's stomach rumbling.

'_Naruto…you're unbelievable.'_

They head over to a seafood place and quickly ordered. Yugao however was feeding Naruto while he was rubbing her pussy. Something she seemed to enjoy very much.

"Naruto, when we are finish there is something I want to show you." Kakashi replied.

"What is it?"

"It's something very cool. Something that I believe has yet to be shared with you." Kakashi replied.

"Haseo…can you take care of the bill." Naruto replied as he finished. He got up and walks out the door. Yugao leaning her shoulder on him as he was grabbing her ass.

**The Training Ground**

Naruto stood before Kakashi as he was wondered what cool thing he wanted to show Naruto.

"So…what's this cool thing you want to show me?" Naruto asked.

"Well…how did you get down Yugao's pants?" Kakashi asked.

"Why…do you want to marry her?" Naruto asked him.

Kakashi look at Naruto in shock.

"You marry her, have a couple of kids…and I'll let you slide off knowing about my sex life with her." Naruto replied.

"You're still going to have sex with her even if she does give me children and have marries me aren't you." Kakashi asked.

"Yea." Naruto replied without a care in the world.

"Then why would I agree…?" Kakashi asked.

"Two reasons…one…I'll let her keep your Icha Icha Book collection. Because we both know she would destroy them in a heart beat. Seeing how Kurenai-sensei is still work up over Asuma-sensei's death so she's out. And I know you don't want to be with Anko-san." Naruto replied. Kakashi narrowed his eyes at Naruto, realizing there was some truth in his words. "Second…seeing how you have yet to pay off that little life debt you owe me…well I think its fair." Naruto replied calmly. Kakashi look down at him. Knowing it was true.

"Fine…you can get her to marry me?" Kakashi asked.

"Yugao apparently will do anything for me. YUGAO! Come here." Naruto shouted. Yugao appeared before him.

"You know your sempai is very interested in you." Naruto replied calmly. Yugao looked surprise at him. "I offered him a little deal and he accepted."

"What kind of deal?" Yugao asked.

"Your hand in marriage." Naruto replied.

"You're ok with that?" Yugao asked. She muttered 'Master' so only he would hear.

"Don't worry, he has agreed you can keep seeing me if you wish. But I think it would work perfectly. You two are respected and you're well enough to be his wife and keep him in line. Plus you deserve to have a couple of kids too."

"If you want that I will." Yugao stated calmly.

Tenzo and Kakashi look at Yugao dumbstruck. She was never so submissive or willing. She was well known to be cold as ice yet Naruto got her to agree at once. He was amazing.

"Well she agrees, later when all this is done…Kakashi-san and Yugao should tell Tsunade-baa-chan about the marriage."

"Huh."

"Naruto-kun…why don't you be Kakashi's best man." Yugao suggested.

Naruto looked at Kakashi with a raised eyebrow.

"Well…I honestly don't have any objections but we should return to the task at hand." Kakashi stated. He only wanted to know how he scored a hot night with one of the finest females in all of Konoha. However, now he was marrying one of the hottest females of all of Konoha. Naruto even wanted him to have kids with her. Raise a family and be happy together. In return…he still gets to have Yugao to sleep around with. Seeing how his social life wasn't all that great he had no problem. He would keep his end of the deal.

"Naruto…this is what I wanted to show you." Kakashi replied has he held his hand out. The Rasengan formed clearly in front of Naruto.

"The Rasengan…" Naruto replied.

"That's right…this is how far I've gotten. It's same for my master, the Yondaime Hokage got. Neither of us could go any further than this." Kakashi replied.

Tenzo and Yugao smiled.

"What do you mean by this Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"As you know…the Rasengan is the highest form of chakra manipulation. However…its true power lies in combining elemental chakra with it."

"But…"

"I know it sounds impossible but it's never been done. You've heard of one of them haven't you? My chidori."

"You're chidori?"

"My chidori is made up of lighting element and chakra manipulation. However…it's not like the Rasengan. Chidori is only a jutsu that pushes out as much chakra and element out at once. There fore, marking it a b-rank jutsu."

"So…you're telling me…the Rasengan…is an incomplete jutsu?"

"That's one way of seeing it. Yes…both the Yondaime Hokage and I tried to create a level higher than Rasengan. Sadly both of us failed."

"Then how can I succeed where you two have failed?" Naruto asked.

"Because I believe in you. I know you don't believe in yourself…but I believe you can surpass the Yondaime Hokage." Kakashi stated leaving Naruto shock.

"Naruto…I cannot help you on this part. You have to discover the method on your own." Kakashi stated as he and the other adults left.

"Nice, Kakashi-sempai. You really do have a way with words." Tenzo replied.

"Actually….I was telling the truth." Kakashi replied as he look back to see an army of clones.

"Speaking of Naruto…when do you think we should push the marriage date?" Yugao asked Kakashi. Kakashi turned red.

"You're serious." Kakashi asked.

"I love him…but I know we can't be together. If he believes you are a match for me then I'm willing to be your wife." Yugao replied calmly. Although she did turned red when she thought about all the love making she and Naruto made.

"And the deal…?" Kakashi asked.

"I will hold onto it if you do. You know you're impress just as much as I am. That he manage to fuck me. In fact I was deeply impress that he made an impact on me to lose my virginity to him after I swore to lose it on the night of my wedding."

Kakashi and Tenzo fell face down.

"You were a virgin?!" They shouted in shock.

"Not anymore…he took me into paradise. But…if we do get married…will you get mad?"

"A little. But he does make a point…you're deeply into him. While you would be my wife and have my child…I cannot stop your heart from following someone." Kakashi stated.

"He would not ask us to get married if he didn't believe we were capable of being married." Yugao stated.

"True…"

**Asuma's Grave**

Shikamaru stood before Asuma's grave…smoking his sensei's cancer sticks.

"Asuma…" Shikamaru said.

"Shikamaru…you weren't at the funeral." Kurenai's voice replied as she walks forward.

"Kurenai-sensei…how are you holding up?"

"I'm…I'm doing ok I guess. Though I wish I could have been stronger." Shikamaru replied as he let his tears drop.

Kurenai place her ring on the grave and look at it.

"Paying your respects for the sensei you love." Haseo's voice replied as he walks up to the pair.

Both Kurenai and Shikamaru both turn in fear as they glared at the towering shinobi.

"Don't worry; I'm not here to fight. I too came to pay my respects." Haseo stated as he laid down a small dagger with strange markings on it. He looked at Asuma's grave before he gave a small prayer.

"Why are you…." Kurenai asked.

"He was the first person to wound me since Naruto-sama. He also showed courage of a true warrior when facing me. That is rare to find…even among honorable shinobi's. While I'm like a savage on the battle field, I respect the opponents I face. Don't pity the man, honor him. For he went down like a true shinobi." Haseo stated.

"You don't even know him." Shikamaru shouted. Kurenai looked nervously at Shikamaru. Knowing this shinobi could easily tear them apart.

"You're right, I don't. But you can learn much of someone after blades with someone." Haseo replied.

"How do you know that? That's just a superstition." Shikamaru shouted.

"Shikamaru…" Kurenai warned. Haseo was glaring at the pair.

"Because when I fought him…he was worried about something. Something important. He wouldn't back away…even if I let him. I also… (He approaches Kurenai in the face) have a good idea what it is too." Haseo replied as he touches her stomach.

Kurenai felt helpless. If she attacked him he would kill her. Yet if showed any resistance he would kill her. She finally breathed when he removed his hand.

"Sorry if I startled you. However I wanted to confirm it. Don't worry about revenge…it will never smooth your heart even if you do succeed." Haseo replied as he walked away. "Also, since you're pregnant you best stay away from Naruto." Haseo replied as he continues to walk away.

Kurenai let her tears fall. Shikamaru was shaking as he listens to the words of Haseo. He hated to admit it, but he knew Haseo was speaking the truth.

**Training Grounds**

Another explosion hit as the clones were sent everywhere.

Naruto was breathing heavily. He was dirty and looked tired.

'_This isn't possible. The rasengan is hard enough to create. However…trying to add another add of chakra to it isn't easy.'_

"Are you ok Naruto?" Kakashi asked as he appeared before him. Naruto look down unable to meet Kakashi's eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"It's not possible to create this jutsu. The rasengan takes enough concentration as it is. Adding element chakra to it simply is going to work." Naruto replied.

"This is rare, who would have thought Uzumaki Naruto would be the one to complain." Kakashi commented.

"Kakashi-sensei…it's like looking left and right at the same. I can't do. There is no way it can be done."

"Oh…so looking left and right huh. Kage Bunshin no jutsu. (Another shadow clone appeared) I'm looking left…while looking right." Both Kakashi's said. Naruto look at him in annoyance before he suddenly looks happy.

"I got it." Naruto shouted.

'_Did he really learn something off my little stunt?'_

**Konoha Main Gate**

The remaining members of team ten soon stood in front of main gate, getting ready to go.

"Alright…let's rock and roll." Shikamaru stated as he left.

"Hold it Shikamaru." Kurenai shouted. She ran up and stopped, she looked out of breath.

"I can't let you go through with this." Kurenai stated.

"Kurenai-sensei…please…we wish to go and get our revenge for Asuma-sensei." Ino said.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that." Tsunade replied appearing front of the gate.

"But the orders for finding those Akatsuki members have yet ceased have they? That means there still in effect. We are going…"

"I thought you would do something like this." Haseo replied as he appeared behind the team.

"I don't need another lecture." Shikamaru replied.

"Listen here kid. Do you know how many people I've killed? A lot…its not something I like bragging about but let me tell you something…nothing can ease your pain if you just chase after revenge. These two are Akatsuki members. They seem completely near undefeatable. That's why Naruto-sama is training to create a jutsu above S-Class. If you go out, you'll be just running to certain death." Haseo replied calmly.

"How would you know that?" Choji demanded.

"Because many people have sought revenge on me. I've listen to them all claim there were doing this for revenge because I took someone from them. Each one of them has died. Sometimes I wipe out entire towns just because they wouldn't learn to accept what was in front of them. If you chase after them…there is a chance you will not come out alive." Haseo replied calmly.

"I'm sorry…but our minds our made up. If necessary we will fight our way through." Shikamaru stated.

"Clearly you aren't thinking logically. Because if you watch me the first time… you would know…that I live for death fights." Haseo replied as he brings up his sword.

"Don't…" Kurenai warned.

"Don't get involved. These brats forget…that I'm worst than Akatsuki. Nor am I that merciful." Haseo replied as he pointed the blade at Team Ten. Ino and Choji looked scared. They took a step back afraid he would kill them. Shikamaru stood his ground.

Suddenly blood splattered the trio could see themselves standing before a demon as their bodies were getting torn to ribbons. Nothing could stop it…they freeze as the demon continue to tore them up.

Ino, Choji and Shikamarau all fell to the ground clearly unable to handle the amount of killer intent in the air.

Kurenai fell to her knees holding her neck. Tsunade was sweating but she held her ground well.

'_What a dangerous guy…his thrust for blood is incredible. It's worse than anything or anyone's every given off. He is not playing around when he fights. However…we are lucky he is just taking it easy and going to serious.'_

"See what I mean…if you cannot handle that…then what hopes do you have for revenge?" Haseo replied as he returns his sword.

"We are still going." Shikamaru replied as he tried to return his feet.

"Listen…Naruto-sama wants their head far more than you do. They killed his lover." Haseo replied as everyone looked at him shock.

"Nii Yugito…a Jinchurriki of Kumogakure was also a lover of Naruto. Her skills were equal to Naruto in so many ways. However they defeated her. Her defeat his why we have return to Konoha. These guys are not simple shinobi's. Her defeat was enough to make Naruto think twice before charging at them. Only when he completes this jutsu of his….will he takes them down." Haseo replied.

"We still are going. We have to avenge Asuma-sensei." Ino shouted.

"Then the only thing awaits you after revenge is suffering." Haseo shouted.

"Then perhaps they need a captain who can keep an eye on them." Kakashi replied walking up to the group.

"Kakashi." Kurenai shouted in shock.

"Kurenai…I understand how you feel…however they are determined to go, even if it means they got to their deaths." Kakashi whispered.

"Kakashi…your hand…" Tsunade replied. Kakashi raised his right hand that was bandage.

"It's ok…" Kakashi replied.

"We will go and hunt down Akatsuki." Kakashi replied. Haseo cursed and walked away.

"Naomi and I will provide back up. Just don't die. None of you are capable of handling them." Haseo replied calmly.

"How will you find us?" Kakashi asked.

"As long as you have chakra…we will be able to find you." Haseo replied as he vanished.

"That guy…" Tsunade replied.

"Tsunade-sama…he scares me…are you sure…he won't turn on us?" Kurenai asked.

"For now…as long as its an Akatsuki threat. We have nothing to fear from them. Danzo however is keeping pushing to kill them."

"What do you say…?" Kakashi asked.

"As long as we leave them alone, they will leave us alone. Unless he wants them attacking the village then he is more than willing to trying to take them out." Tsunade smiled.

"Every Root member he has sent after them has been killed."

"So there that skilled." Kakashi replied.

"Kakashi…how do we know that Naruto wouldn't have…"

"No…each of them is powerful, capable of taking on the hidden villages. Even Jiraiya-sama said he wouldn't be able to defeat them without the cost of his life. It appears, through Naruto, they respect Jiraiya. For now, they are not our allies, but they are not our enemies."

"What do you know of Naruto's judgment?" Shikamaru asked Kakashi.

"Naruto is smarter than he appears. He doesn't do anything foolishly. He also…picks his followers carefully. Also… (Kakashi remembers his battle with Haseo and Haseo battling nearly half of Konoha forces. Even then…Haseo's true battle abilities couldn't measure.) Not to mention that girl Naomi has been able to follow Konoha shinobi's without giving any signs of detection. She was able to fool everyone to think she was a kumogakure ninja. That means Naruto has a powerful spy network. Jiraiya-sama has been trying to track Naruto, but Naruto has been covering his tracks well. Not mention…that other boy abilities." Kakashi replied as they all remembered Tsukasa strange abilities to perform powerful chakra defense and offense.

"We have yet to see his abilities and fighting abilities. The only thing that's for sure… he was able to absorb and easily block his comrade's attack with ease. Which is possible, that big guy is perhaps the weakest member of the group."

"Anyway…Kakashi, take good care of them…you will be the team captain." Tsunade replied the four ninja's vanished.

"Tsunade-sama…it's not smart to send them on a sucide mission." Kurenai replied.

"I know…but they wouldn't listen. Their hearts are in chaos right now. Sometimes, to cure chaos, you need to fight it." Tsunade replied.

**Akatsuki Base**

Yugito's dead body was slowly entering Zetsu's fly trap.

"That's disgusting hmm." Deidara replied as they watch Zetsu eat Yugito.

"Sorry you guy's… his bitch taste so good. I'm just trying to savior the moment." Zetsu replied.

"Hurry up and help us seal the Sanbi." Konan snapped.

"But the bitch…"

"You can eat and focus on the Sanbi can't you?" Pain asked his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Yea…"

"Then get your ass to work." Pain snaps.

Zetsu reappeared on his hand and started focusing as he was slowly eating Yugito. Personally, Zetsu loved eating woman. Especially woman after they've had kids. Their bodies were always delicious. However, she was the first pregnant dead girl he ate. Yet, he taste was so good.

"Kakuzu…Hidan….you too are in Fire Country correct." Pain asked in a natural tone.

"Correct." Kakuzu replied.

"I received intelligence that the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki is back in Konoha for a short time." Pain replied.

"Since we are the nearest, we should hunt him down an capture him correct." Kakuzu stated.

"Correct. Orginally this assignment is for Itachi and Kisame…however seeing how they are hunting the Four-Tail monkey. This is the first lead we've had in years. Seeing how he was there facing Orochimaru we couldn't intercept in time. This time…we must capture him without fail." Pain replied as everyone nodded.

**Konoha Training Ground**

Naruto finished his technique and let it down. He was standing in a huge crater.

"I think I got it." Naruto replied.

"Do you think you can you use in combat?" Tenzo asked as he approaches Naruto.

"I'm sure I can…however I will need more training."

"There is no time. Kakashi-sempai has left and will need back up."

"I know, I'm going." Naruto replied as he vanished.

"Yugao come with me…" Tenzo shouted as he took off following Naruto. Yugao followed with Tsukasa.

"Isn't Sai and Sakura following us?" Tsukasa asked.

"They are at the gates ready to reinforce us. However…it will take some time before we can reach them." Yugao replied.

"Not with Naruto-sama's speed. He will get there before any of us." Tsukasa replied with a smile.

Indeed Tenzo could only way the dot of Naruto as he vanished from sight.

"His speed is incredible." Tenzo complain as he realized he couldn't keep up.

"Yamato-taichou, where is Naruto?" Sakura asked as she and Sai caught up. She had her fist ready to hit someone.

"He's long gone. He took off ahead of us. He could be halfway to the battlefield with his speed." Tenzo replied calmly.

**Outskirts of Fire Country **(Two days later)

"Oh…Kakuzu." Hidan replied as he felt a shadow crawling towards him.

"I know…on three." Kakuzu replied as he moved away with Hidan.

"Kakuzu…" Hidan shouted. Kakuzu shouted as an exploding tag exploded in front of them.

Another set of exploding tags flew out of the sky and Kakuzu and Hidan dodge them. They landed but the exploding tags did not go off.

'_What?'_

"I got you." Shikamaru replied as he stood calmly before them.

"Bastard…" Hidan growled.

"Those weapons are special types. They absorb the user's chakra type and increase their abilities. Since I can use the shadows…you're both trapped until I let you go." Shikamaru replied.

"Good job kid." Kakuzu replied as he looks up at Shikamaru. Shikamaru look down at Kakuzu.

"I must say, you're quiet skilled yourself. You will become a fine shinobi one day. You actually think unlike my partner." Kakuzu replied in a cool tone. Hidan was chucking when he saw Shikamaru again. However look like he was hit by a brick at the end of Kakuzu's sentence.

"What do you mean by that Kakuzu?" Hidan shouted.

"Exactly as it sounds baka." Kakuzu replied back.

Shikamaru extended his own shadow and to Hidan however something grabbed him.

"What the…?" Shikamaru replied as a hand with strange tentacles wrapped themselves around him.

"Kill him Hidan." Kakuzu replied calmly.

Hidan started laughing like a manic before he swung at Shikamaru.

Hidan flew back as Haseo and Naomi stood in front of Shikamaru.

"What are you two…?" Shikamaru asked. Naomi turns to him and raised her hand. Chakra started to glow and Shikamaru knew at once she was attacking the strange tentacles. The tentacles released themselves from Shikamaru and Kakuzu raised his hand and reconnected with his hand.

'_He…already release his hand earlier when I threw the exploded tag.'_

"Haseo…I know you want to cut loose, however it would be best not to underestimate these guys. We don't know much about them other than the cock suckers abilities." Naomi replied calmly.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A COCK SUCKER WHORE?" Hidan shouted with a vein popping out of his forehead.

"Shut up Hidan." Kakuzu replied though he silently agreed with the girl.

"Bitch I'm going to tear you up shred you and give you pain unlike no other." Hidan shouted.

"Shut up, you talk too much." Haseo replied beside Hidan. Hidan and Kakuzu both turn to see Haseo standing there, his sword readying to swing.

Haseo brought it down only for Hidan to block it with his scythe.

"Kakuzu… do something." Hidan shouted.

"You should be more worried about yourself baka." Haseo shouted as he continued his assault.

Haseo attack Hidan while Hidan was barely able to dodge Haseo's attacks.

Kakuzu eyed the battle carefully. Haseo finally managed to kick Hidan in the head sending him flying.

"You're next." Haseo shouted.

"I'll go back him up." Shikamaru shouted.

"Don't…" Naomi shouted.

Shikamaru looked back at her.

"He's your teammate and comrade." He replied.

"I know that…however…if you know him like I do… then you never get involved when he fights." Naomi replied eyeing the fight carefully.

'_Did these two really defeat Asuma and Yugito? They hardly seemed skilled.'_

"Why won't you help him?" Shikamaru asked.

"Because he is like a savage beast whoses been thrown a raw piece of meat. Getting involved means…you risk getting killed by him. Haseo has a blood rage. Once he goes in it…he doesn't stopped attacking. He would even attack his own comrades. Only Naruto-sama can control him and keep him from going completely berserk." Naomi stated.

Shikamaru stared at her as she watches the battle carefully.

Haseo moved his sword at amazing speed while Kakuzu dodged them. However she stopped when his foot got caught in a root.

"Shit." Kakuzu stated as he watch Haseo's sword come in for the kill.

Kakuzu formed hand seals at an amazing speed before the sword could strike.

The explosion was massive as Kakuzu's arms block the sword blow.

"Sorry, but physical attacks don't work on me." Kakuzu stated calmly.

Haseo grinned widely at the thought of Kakuzu was unable to be harmed.

"Then…I shall enjoy cutting you up." Haseo shouted.

"Hmm." Kakuzu replied. Haseo reared his sword back ready for a second swing. Kakuzu jumped into the air only to see a great big ball heading his way. Again Kakuzu used the jutsu and easily knocked away Choji.

"So pathetic. Don't announce your attacks so carelessly." Kakuzu stated before he grabbed his chest.

"Who…?" Kakuzu asked as Kakashi appeared behind him, his Raikiri piercing straight through his heart.

"How did you appear behind me without revealing yourself?" Kakuzu asked.

"Because you used an earth element jutsu. I saw your hand seals twice. Both to defend yourself against Haseo, the second time against Choji. And you should know…Earth is weak against Lighting." Kakashi stated.

"Such a powerful Raiton, also…you saw my hand seals at that speed. You're the Copy Ninja, Hatake Kakashi." Kakuzu stated.

"Yeah…" Kakashi stated as Kakuzu fell to the ground dead.

"Oh... Kakuzu. Don't you die on me you bastard. I thought you were an immortal." Hidan shouted as he appeared near Kakuzu's corpse.

"You're next!" Kakashi shouted.

However Kakashe flew straight into Hidan.

Kakuzu stood straight up before Hidan joined him.

"You look like a complete dumbass." Hidan replied.

"And you look pathetic." Kakuzu stated.

Kakuzu grabbed his cloak and removed it.

"Huh…you didn't die yet you still have something up your sleeve?" Haseo asked.

"Call back Choji and Kakashi. Haseo is going to go nuts." Naomi shouted to Shikamaru.

"Choji, Kakashi, regroup." Shikamaru shouted.

Choji immediately joined Shikamaru but Kakashi stayed where he was.

'_What's going on? I hit his vital point so he should be dead. Yet…he can calmly stand there with a hole in chest.'_

Naomi was also narrowing her eyes at Kakuzu. He should have died after taking a direct hit through his heart. Yet…he was able to stand completely fine, despite having a hole in chest. And there was something strange on his back as she notice four masks.

Kakuzu back started to grow and the four mask shot out. Kakuzu quickly recovered as he body began to sew itself back up.

The four masks gave off a foul chakra feeling. Something Ino didn't like as she remain in her hiding place.

'_Those mask…they act like their alive. If that's the case…_ (Naomi thinks of Kakashi's Raikiri going through Kakuzu's chest) _then those must be more hearts. That means he is able to extend his life span by stealing hearts from other shinobi's.'_

One of the mask fell to the ground and dissolved.

"Oh…did one of them die? You're gotten weak Kakuzu." Hidan shouted.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked Hidan.

"Baka, don't say anything. You're already gave them too much information." Kakuzu snapped at Hidan before he could say anything.

"It seems those masks are the source of his life span." Naomi replied. Everyone turn to look at her.

"I use to live in Takigakure like you Kakuzu." Naomi stated. She reaches in her pocket and pulled out a Takigakure Forehead protector.

"I heard stories from a shinobi of my village capable to living for years because he could steal the hearts of his enemies, expanding his life span. I just never thought… you were that shinobi." Naomi stated.

"So his masks…"

"Each represents how many hearts he has. Since one died he has four more hearts left."

"Why four?" Choji asked as Shikamaru nodded.

"Because you're forgetting about his own heart inside his body." Naomi pointed out.

"That girl knows me well. What she says is true. However…what you don't know…." Kakuzu stated as he formed some seals.

Hidan jumped at Kakashi who immediately leap into the air. Hidan followed. It was Kakashi's sharingan that spotted his mistake.

One of the masks was behind Hidan and it opens its mouth.

"Futon: Atsugai" Kakuzu shouted as the mask gave a powerful wind attack to the pair.

"Kakashi-sensei." Ino, Shikamaru and Choji shouted.

"He's ok…the blast didn't kill him." Naomi shouted. They all look at her as if she was crazy.

"You brats are annoying." Kakashi stated as another mask open its mouth to attack.

"Raiton: Gian"

Naom pulled out a scroll and held it in front of her. She however turns to see Hatake Kakashi with two chidori's in his hands.

'_The fool.'_

Naomi jumped in front of Kakashi and the scroll was taking the hit.

Kakashi and Kakuzu stared at Naomi in shock. Kakuzu's Raiton jutsu was getting absorbed into the scroll.

"You're one tough bitch." Hidan shouted after Kakuzu's jutsu ended up in the scroll.

Naomi rolled up the scroll and toss it at Hidan who look shock to see it in his face. He caught it with ease.

"Baka, what could a scroll do to me?" Hidan shouted as he moved in closer.

"A lot, especially with a scroll like that. Thank you Kakuzu." Naomi replied. The Scroll began to smoke. Enough for Kakuzu too see.

"Get rid of it Hidan." Kakuzu shouted. Hidan look stupid as he look down at the scroll in his hands.

A massive explosion hit the area sending clouds of dust everywhere. It was so powerful a mushroom appeared.

It took a while for the dust to settle and Hidan was on the ground. Half of his robe was gone and he looked like he was cook barbeque.

"You brat! How did you do it?" Kakuzu shouted.

"You mean these scrolls?" Naomi asked, as she pulled out another one.

"These scrolls are special. The more powerful the technique the more powerful the explosion. The scrolls can also backfire the jutsu's to anyone we want. If I channel my chakra in them they set off worse than exploding tags. Also…you got to be careful… several of my scrolls are already armed. Not to mention…you don't know a thing about me." Naomi replied as she vanished from view.

"Where did she go…" Kakuzu replied.

"I told you…I had several jutsu prepared for this." Naomi voice rang through.

"Bitch, come out." Kakuzu shouted as he formed some more seals.

"Katon: Zukokku" Kakuzu shouted out loud. The last mask spat out a massive fire at the group.

"Suiton: Tsunami" Naomi voice rang out again. A scroll appeared open.

A massive wave of water appeared protecting the group from the fire. Again another explosion hit creating a steam cloud everywhere.

"Get to high ground." Kakashi shouted as the group went to the tree tops.

"Oh…you made it." Naomi replied as she was sitting on top of the tree. Several scrolls were laid out before her.

"You could have warned us." Kakashi replied.

"What about your teammate?" Shikamaru asked.

"I told you…don't worry about him."

* * *

Down below Haseo felt his skin burn as he stood in the steam of the jutsu result.

"It seems like Akatsuki forgot about me and are more focus on Noami. Why are they interested in the bitch that can't fight?" Haseo cursed.

He grabbed his gauntlet and released the one on his right wrist. It created a massive creator as he removed his other gauntlet.

"I guess I better let loose. It may be ages since I'll get another chance." Haseo replied as his crack his neck. "Then again…when the Fourth Great Shinobi War begins…I can let loose as much as I want." Haseo replied.

**Flashback**

"What….? Declare war on Konoha!" Naomi replied as the stood around Naruto.

"Danzo will do anything to claim power. If Danzo's, becomes the Hokage…I've told the Raikage, Kazekage and the Mizukage about Danzo and his ambitions. They too agree with me that they will declare war on Konoha if Danzo becomes the next Hokage. Plus, I got leverage." Naruto replied as he handed them an envelope.

"This is…" Tsukasa replied as he flipped through some pages.

"What is it?" Naomi asked.

Instead of answering, Tsukasa handed her the envelope. Naomi eyes open wide.

"How soon can you get these ready?" Naomi asked.

"I've already began to move." Naruto replied.

"Naruto-sama, what did you do?"

"I made a bingo book of these ninja's in every country except fire country." Naruto walk over to Naomi and handed her a book.

"When the time is right… give this book to a Konoha shinobi and ask them if they trust Danzo leaking out such important information. This will also put pressure on Danzo if it becomes knowledge that he had something to do with it. The only thing I did was acted like an agent of Root in Iwagakure when I sent a shadow clone and gave the Tsuchikage the list. I said 'Danzo-sama wants the old enemies of Konoha to become his allies so we can rule to the world together.' I told him. He thinks we are going to attack Konoha together. The flames of war will burn again." Naruto replied.

"Why are you so interested in seeing Konoha burned?" Naomi asked.

"I'm not…I just wish to see Danzo die. The only way for me to do that… is if information is being leak from Konoha." Naruto replied.

"But many Konoha shinobi's will die…!" Naomi replied.

"I see… Konoha will become desperate. They won't trust Danzo who will try and claim the title. Seeing how many shinobi's including their own ANBU are now well known in the world they will asked for a former shinobi of their to return and set things right. This way… Danzo will be force to listen to you." Tsukasa replied.

"I got to push Danzo into a corner. He has far to many supporters." Naruto replied. He took off into Konoha.

The others followed.

**Flashback Ends**

Haseo didn't hear him stay it, but the forth great shinobi war was going to begin with the start of Danzo receiving power.

Naruto was a genius. He knew how Konoha would be. The first phase was to weaken their shinobi forces. The second was to start doing mission Konoha would charge high prices for free. The third phase… well… it would begin soon after phase two.

Kakuzu narrowed his eyes at Haseo.

"You know, I hate being ignored in battle." Haseo stated as he charged at Kakuzu.

'_He's faster than before.'_

Kakuzu harden his skin once again as Haseo's blade came crashing down on top of him.

"Keep it up! Entertain me and fight me to the death!" Haseo shouted before he head butted Kakuzu. Kakuzu nearly lost conscious but kept his ground.

The two shinobi's stood at the same height but it was clear Haseo had the weight and speed advantage.

Haseo punch Kakuzu only for Kakuzu to capture the punch. Kakuzu wince in pain.

'_This guy is ridiculously strong. I better avoid direct hits.'_

Haseo showed he had superior taijutsu skills as the two shinobi's exchanged blows.

Behind them, Hidan was slowly getting up. He eyed the battle where it was clear Kakuzu was loosing.

"Damn, Kakuzu where are your masks?" Hidan muttered. Someone stepped on his head bury his face into the ground. When they got up Hidan popped up appeared to be tick.

"Oh…" He then notices it was Hatake Kakashi who apparently was dodging something.

Something hit like a bolt of lighting. His skeleton could be shown as he fried by lighting.

"Oh Kakuzu, watch were you are firing those things…Huh" Hidan replied as Kakuzu landed by him.

"You're dead baka!" Haseo yelled as he jump in the air, bring his sword down grinning like a crazy manic.

"Move baka." Kakuzu shouted as he quickly leaped away. Hidan realized the danger and jumped as well. Haseo sword hit the ground creating a huge crater.

"Another crater huh, I don't know how many more I can see. This guy isn't going fully at it."

"It seems I can't hit you guys without revealing my true powers." Haseo replied.

"You seemed to get plenty of hits off me, what do you mean?" Kakuzu asked. Inside however… he was scared witless.

"You see, I've always had great amounts of chakra, yet I could never control it. So everyone in our groups wear chakra seals." Haseo replied.

"Normally a chakra seal would be a visible seal." Kakuzu stated.

"That is true… however… they can also be place on items. Only Naruto-sama holds three chakra seals. He also has others seals. He is also… the only one with more chakra than I." Haseo replied. He grabbed his choker and removed it.

Haseo laughed like a manic as yellow chakra exploded. Kakuzu and Hidan covered their eyes from the amount of chakra being release.

'_This amount of chakra is insane. I haven't felt chakra since my battle with Kisame!'_

"You fucker… you still had an ace in a hole!" Hidan shouted.

Haseo said nothing but fired his sword at Hidan who dodged it. It was then he notice the handle of the sword seemed to be able stretch and disconnect itself.

"To slow baka!" Haseo shouted as he brought his sword back. It crushed Hidan's back as he was unable to block it.

Kakuzu immediately realized the danger of this dangerous shinobi. He called his masks off Kakashi and had them attack Haseo.

Above them Naomi watch the entire thing with an annoyance on her face.

"That baka, he was told not remove his seal." Naomi replied in disgust. The trio of team ten stood beside her. Seeing how their chakra levels couldn't handle the fight below, they could only stand there watch Haseo fighting Kakuzu and Hidan at the same time and he appeared to be winning.

"Are all of you guys this powerful?" Ino asked. She was on her knees unable to believe that Haseo took a direct hit from all three masks and appeared to be unharmed.

"Naruto-sama is the strongest out of all us. He constantly places chakra seals, biding seals, weight seals, and even suppression seals." Naomi replied.

"You mean all this time… Naruto hasn't been fight at one hundred percent?" Choji asked. Shikamaru look at her in shock.

"No… if I were to put it in percentage, his been fighting with only thirty percent of his true power. The moment he releases all his seals, he appears to be an angel from heaven. Seeing all that chakra surround him, all that power… its enough to make anyone kneel before him. Some even started rumors he is really kami in disguise." Naomi replied.

"Who is the weakest in your group?" Shikamaru asked. He needed to know in case they ever had a fight.

"You're looking at him. Despite having the second largest amounts of chakra out of the four of us… he is much weaker than Tsukasa and me." Naomi lied. She could not let them know. Information was the key to victory.

Shikamaru looked shock. He turned back as Kakuzu went into mid range against Haseo and Hidan was fighting close range.

"You're good… I've cut you up and yet you still won't fall." Haseo replied. He look at the place where Hidan and drawn a strange circle. "According to our reports, your abilities relays on blood. So that means… if I force your blood down your throat and kill you in the circle… I wonder what would happen." Haseo replied as Hidan's eyes open wide.

"Kakuzu!" Hidan shouted. He jumped away only for Haseo to follow. Hidan fired his scythe at Haseo. Haseo deflected it and before Hidan could call it back Haseo cut the steal wire connected to it.

"What??" Hidan shouted looking stupid.

Haseo grinned like a mad man and whack it like a baseball. Sending the scythe flying to the tree tops.

Hidan cursed when he saw his scythe was far up.

"You have to worry more about yourself baka." Haseo replied as he pointed his sword at Hidan. "Kai." Haseo replied as his sword started to fall apart.

Everyone's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when the sword pieces fell on the ground. This was worse than they thought.

'_He had a sword hidden in the sword. That means, those pieces are nothing more than weights on the sword.'_

Haseo was holding his blade calmly. (It looks like Ichigo bankai without the handle part and the sword is silver looking.)

"Finally my sword is light as a feather. You have no idea how annoying it is to swing a sword that's heavy as a mountain." Haseo replied.

Hidan and Kakuzu took a step back before Haseo swung to the ground creating a shockwave. Kakuzu wrapped his tentacles around a tree base to stop himself from getting blown away.

When the shockwave ended Kakuzu look at Haseo piercing his hands into Hidan's left lung.

'_I've never thought that is how Hidan could be killed. That little ritual of his will kill anyone its blood is connect to. However… to use his own blood? Could that be the only way to kill him?'_

Haseo grabbed Hidan's mouth forcing it open. He then put Hidan's own blood on his tongue. The change stared. Hidan became black and white, looking much like a grip reaper.

Haseo dragged Hidan who was no cursing. He was squirming like a worm trying to break free. Haseo brought his sword up when he entered the circle.

Hidan could only see the sword come in close.

"DIE!" Haseo shouted as his sword pierce though Hidan's heart. Hidan eyes open in shock before he stopped squirming.

Everyone stood there in shock. Hidan, the immortal was dead.

"You god damn cockroach." Kakuzu shouted as he formed a seal. The lighting mask jumped into his back making his body stretch out. He formed another seal and the fire mask along with the wind mask began to merge. He formed another seal and they jumped into him.

Haseo looked at him calmly.

"You're thinking you can use your speed and power to bring me down. However, in order for my own safety I had to use this form. Plus… I have more experience and fighting skills than all of you put together." Kakuzu stated as he stared at everyone. Everyone didn't look surprise but held their ground. Naomi and team ten jump down behind Haseo. Kakashi soon joined them.

"Just looking at your forehead protector Hatake Kakashi, remains me of the first Konoha shinobi I've fought. The Shodaime Hokage." Kakuzu stated.

"What?" Ino shouted. Choji's eyes popped out while Shikamaru looked at him in disbelief and in fear.

"So you're really an immortal." Kakashi asked. Though he doubt it.

"No… there is no true immortality in this world. I've lived by stealing the hearts of young and strong shinobi's."

"Not to mention their body parts." Naomi stated.

Kakuzu started at her.

"I've been watching the fight the entire time. I'm good at observation. Your body is covered in stitches, from head to toe. If I had to guess… you are also stealing their body parts to increase your life span." Naomi stated.

"Correct… the only thing left out of the original me, is my brain and eyes." Kakuzu stated.

The fire and wind mask appeared on his back.

"However… we have talked enough. Die now." Kakuzu shouted, as the masks fused their attacks together.

"Suiton: Rasengan! Futon: Rasengan!" Naruto's voice rang out. Two balls of chakra, one white and one blue shot from the sidelines.

"Gufu Suika no Jutsu" Naruto shouted as a massive water vapor appeared in front of the group. The explosion was massive and Kakuzu stood there shock to see his jutsu was defeated. In front of him he looked at a blond shinobi standing in front of him. He wore light white clothing with a sword on his back.

"So… you're the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki." Kakuzu stated.

Shikamaru, Choji and Ino all looked shock to hear the Kyuubi name.

"I guess I'm not surprise that you know." Naruto replied smiling. Kakuzu eyed Naruto carefully.

"Naruto-sama, should I…?" Haseo asked.

"But back your restraints and put your sword back together. I want to fight this guy myself." Naruto replied.

"Hai Naruto-sama." Haseo replied as he quickly left to follow Naruto's orders.

Naruto stood there calmly. Naomi walk up behind him.

"Naruto-sama." Naomi replied.

"I wish to fight alone." Naruto replied.

"I understand that… but shouldn't you have some back up?" Naomi asked.

Naruto said nothing.

"Keep everyone away. I don't want them getting caught in my jutsu." Naruto replied calmly.

Naomi pulled out another scroll and held it up. A shield appeared around the group.

"Haseo should be fine. Naruto's words smooth him down. Until then, everyone remain out of Naruto-sama's way."

"Why are you loyal to him?" Kakashi asked.

"Someone like you wouldn't understand." Naomi stated.

"Why are you loyal?" Shikamaru asked.

"Because… you wouldn't understand." Naomi stated.

"Then tell us." Kakashi stated.

Naomi stared at Naruto for a few moments.

"I've been used as a spy in many villages. Gather information, for to work for people. Villages loved my abilities. The abilities to gather information so quickly and so easily. One day, a village who I was serving had issues with the Sora no Tenshi and ordered me to kill him. I was arrogant. This is when he just made his name and people were beginning to fear him. I fought him and I lost. Instead of taking my life he spared me and nurse me back to health. Realizing that I was skilled he began to train me. When I become strong enough, he let me go." Naomi stated.

"Something about letting you go shock you didn't it?" Kakashi asked.

"You figured that out. I thought he was going to use me, to turn me into another spy. Yet, he set me free. I followed him yet he still tried to get me to go on my own. Finally he told certain factors he knew and the reason behind his deflection of Konoha. Apparently he has a dangerous enemy in Konoha who has been trying to kill him. With my knowledge of hidden villages and many shinobi's we soon began to create our own organization."

"What kind?" Kakashi asked.

"You will soon see." Naomi stated. Kakashi stared at her before he turns to look at Naruto.

"Naomi… what can you tell me about this guy." Naruto asked.

"He is a mid-range user. Capable of using all five elements." Naomi stated.

"All five?" Naruto asked.

"He steals the hearts of other shinobi's. Stealing their chakra type and expanding his life span. We currently killed him once. He needs to die four more times." Naomi stated.

"He already died?" Naruto asked.

"Kakashi pierce him with his Raikiri straight through his heart. We later learn that he has a total of five hearts." Naomi explains.

"Where is his partner?" Naruto asked.

"Dead… Haseo killed him using his own jutsu against him. I'll explain more later." Naomi stated.

"Very well… keep that shield up, I don't know the power of this jutsu yet but I can tell you it will be dangerous if you get caught in it." Naruto replied.

Naruto formed three kage bunshins and started forming the rasengan.

"What is that?" Ino asked as a powerful wind soon started to fill the area.

"What a powerful screech." Choji stated.

Kakashi stared at the jutsu being formed and remember the beginning of the jutsu.

"Naruto, you really have surpassed the Hokage's before you." Kakashi stated.

Kakuzu however was sweating as he stared at the unknown jutsu. He felt sweat roll down his face.

'_I've used up way to much chakra. That last shot took its toll on me. If I don't use the combine attack I would say I have four shots left. After that, I need to retreat and gather up my strength. However… if I get hit by that jutsu I'm toast.'_

Naruto calmly stood with his new jutsu in his hands.

"Futon: Rasenshiruken"

The clones all rushed forward towards Kakuzu.

'_So he comes. I better keep an eye on that jutsu. Avoid it at all cost.'_

The first clone formed a Rasengan and nearly hit Kakuzu before Kakuzu's tentacles grabbed him.

'_Shit…'_

One clone had his sword out while the other was holding a wind sword in his hands. Kakuzu's masks open up and destroyed them. That is when he sense a great burst of chakra behind him.

'_The Shadow Clones were decoys!'_

Kakuzu leaped away but Naruto was to close. The jutsu died and Kakuzu immediately attack Naruto.

'_With Naruto-sama's weights and restrictions he couldn't make it in time. However… that jutsu… something tells my I need Tsukasa for a better shield. Speak of the devil.'_

Sai, Tenzo, Sakura, Yugao and Tsukasa all landed.

"Sempai." Tenzo replied.

"Tenzo, good you made it." Kakashi replied.

Naruto jumped back but Kakuzu kept the pressure.

"Naomi, smoke bomb." Naruto shouted.

Naomi grabbed a smoke bomb and fired it at Naruto. Both Naruto and Kakuzu disappeared.

It would be two seconds later when Naruto popped out breathing a little heavy.

The smoke cleared and Kakuzu was also holding a Naruto.

"I see, so I'm holding a kage bunshin." Kakuzu replied as the bunshin disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

'_I got lucky that time. He used the shadow clones as a distraction and attacks me directly. This is getting to risking for me. I've never been good at close combat. Mid-range, is a yes, but it's too risky with that unknown jutsu. That means… I have to use long range.'_

Kakuzu's body soon began to expanded and grow. His tentacle hair seemed to form some sort of wings.

Naruto eyed the shinobi before he formed another three clones. Once again, his jutsu appeared.

"Naruto, don't. This is an Akatsuki. He won't fall for the same trick twice. He knows…" Ino shouted. Naruto however rushed forward with his clones.

Kakuzu looked at Naruto who was charging at him.

'_They're sending him again. They should have sent a long range fighter. So… we cross once again.'_

Kakuzu leaped into the air his now wings helped him glide. His masks open up and killed all three clones that stood before the original.

Naruto looks up to see Kakuzu attack at long range.

'_It's over… I got him.'_ Kakuzu thought with pride as his tentacles pierce Naruto through the chest.

"In the end you were no match for me." Kakuzu replied.

"Tsukasa, creating your strongest shield." Naomi replied looking bored.

Kakuzu looked at her. Surprise to see she was the only one who didn't seem upset.

"In the end… he wasn't careful enough." Naomi replied in a bored tone. Kakuzu read her lips and heard a puff sound.

'_What?! That was a Shadow Clone too…?!'_

He turned behind him to see Naruto holding his strange technique.

"It's over." Naruto shouted as he slams his new prize jutsu into Kakuzu.

Kakuzu screamed as the jutsu hit him. A powerful screech could be heard as Kakuzu was blown away. Pulling everything into the jutsu.

A massive explosion hit the area, blowing everything away, yet pulling it towards it at the same time.

Everyone covered themselves as the jutsu exploded.

When the dusted settle Kakashi watch the event unfold with his sharingan. The wind seemed to be slicing Kakuzu up who no longer had the ability to scream. However, Kakashi knew he was in pain.

The jutsu ended after what seemed like an eternity. Kakuzu fell into the ground clearly defeated.

'_Amazing. Naruto not only killed the two masks, but I couldn't count how many times the wind attack Kakuzu even with the sharingan. That is one hell of a technique.'_

Naruto was on the ground clutching his right hand. He seemed to be in pain. Immediately, Haseo, Tsukasa and Naomi were at his side.

"Haseo, grabbed their bodies. We need to take it with us. I want Naomi to gather information as much as possible. Tsukasa, right now, my body is pretty numb, so I can't move."

"I understand Naruto-sama." Tsukasa replied as he picks up Naruto. Haseo grabbed Hidan's corpse before he reappeared to Kakuzu.

"Oh… after taking a direct hit like that, you're steal alive?" Haseo asked.

"How… how did a kid… beat me?" Kakuzu asked.

Naomi walked up and stared down at Kakuzu.

"Still alive. I'm surprised. A jutsu like that would have ended your life. Then again, with four remaining hearts you must have been able to live a little longer. However, that is all useless now. You have no more hearts. You cannot move. You see… as the old grows older they wither away and die. The young grow stronger and make their mark in history. It's the way things are. The old must pass the torch to the young." Naomi replied. She grabbed his head with her hand and immediately started stealing information from him.

"So… that's how you guys have been meeting without making such a large group. That's also, how you defeated Yugito. I'm impress, however it's game over. Haseo, kill him and bring him along so I can do an autopsy." Naomi replied as Haseo grabbed Kakuzu's head, grinning like a madman.

The last thing Kakuzu saw was Haseo head coming straight down.

"Naomi…" Naruto replied as Naomi appeared by his side.

"Prevent the Konoha shinobi's from following us." Naruto replied. Naomi nodded and reach in her pocket.

A strange blue ball of liquid was in her hands. Kakashi took a step towards them and she immediately tosses it at him. Kakashi brought a kunai only to realize that was a mistake.

Blue liquid shot out everywhere. Covering the entire Konoha ninja's.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" Sakura screamed as she tried to use her super-human strength only for the liquid to crawl up her skin. She started freaking out.

"Sakura stopped moving." Kakashi orders. He looked at the strange liquid and immediately his fears were confirmed.

"This liquid seams to be design to keep us in place and…" Kakashi trailed off.

"And what Kakashi-sensei?" Shikamaru asked.

"It is absorbing our chakra." Kakashi stated.

'_I've haven't seen anything like this or heard anything like this. This is one item that we need really bad. Capable of holding down people and taking their chakra. Perfect against members of Akatsuki.'_

Kakashi looked at the group and Naomi walked up to them.

"It's not personal. We just don't want you following us. This is something I created to stop large group of shinobi's. It should end in a couple of hours. Kakashi… this is for you. I think your Hokage needs to see this." Naomi replied pulling out a book. She sets it down away from the liquid goo.

"Someone in Konoha, gave powerful information away to every country. I don't think Konoha will be safe much longer." Naomi stated. Naomi tossed a smoke bomb on the ground and the four ninja's vanished.

Kakashi covered his sharingan with his forehead protector.

**Couple of Hours Later: Valley of End**

Naruto sat on the bed with his right hand in a bandage.

"To use that jutsu…" Naruto replied looking at his right hand.

"It's a serious risk. True I managed to heal your right arm almost completely. However, I cannot keep guarantee it will work. In fact, if you keep using that jutsu… you will never be able to mold chakra again. Thus ending much of your life as a shinobi." Naomi stated.

"So Kakashi got my gift…" Naruto replied.

"How do you think he will react… knowing we stole something from Danzo's spy and gave it away to other countries.

Naruto smiled and he could see Kakashi looking shock as hell, as he stared down the pages of the Bingo Book that contained every member of Konoha's ANBU.

**With Team Kakashi and Team 10**

Kakashi stared wide eyed as the note clearly stated someone high and powerful sent this information to every country out there. Thus marking the worst kind of bingo book anyone could ask for.

"We have to return to Konoha immediately." Kakashi stated, holding the bingo book in his hands.

"Something wrong sempai?" Tenzo asked.

"Let's find Naruto so we can teach him a lesson for messing with us." Sakura shouted.

"No, we have to return to Konoha right away. The situation is very serious. Naruto has warned us before anything could get into affect." Kakashi shouted as he immediately took off towards Konoha. Everyone started following him thought Sakura was still ranting about how they should be tracking Naruto down so she can beat the living crap out of him.

Kakashi however, was in fear that the village was in grave danger. Akatsuki, would no doubt have this information.

* * *

A/N - The end of Hidan and Kakuzu. Man I think i'm the only person to kill Hidan like that. Naomi stole much information from Kakuzu and is now able to use his information to increase Naruto's methods. Naruto is planning for the Fourth Great Shinobi War to happen. This is clearly a sign of something is going to happen down the road.

I will also explain much of Naruto's group.

Naruto has much of his powerd sealed away. So he is only fighting at thirty percent. He is a mid-range, to clone range fighter. Some skills in genjutsu. Good at taijutsu and ninjutsu.

Tsukasa is a charka master and a seal master. He has very few offensive moves, but is powerful at creating barrieres, chakra shields and chakra restraints. He also has a chakra restraint and fights at forty percent.

Haseo is pure power. Much like Naruto, he is hard to be put down. However, he could never control it. He fights nearly at fifty percent of his real strength with his restraints on.

Naomi is one of the most skilled kunoichi in the shinobi world. Highly skilled in medical ninjutsu, a genjutsu specialist, the ability to penetrate someone's mind in matter of seconds and steal information and their jutsu's. She is also able to record events and pass it on to her teammates by allowing them to see her memories. This also is dangerous for the group can pinpoint the jutsu's abilities faster and discover any weakness. She has high knowledge of ninjutsu though she does not use any. Like the others on her team, she too wears a chakra restraint on her neck disguised as a chocker. She uses nearly forty percent of her strength. keeping sixty inside of her for reserve.

Next Time - Rise of the Sentinels

* * *

Chidori – Thousand Birds

Raikiri – Lighting Blade

Futon: Atsugai – Wind Element: Pressure Damage

Raiton: Gian – Lighting Element: False Darkness

Katon: Zukokku – Fire Element: Searing Pain

Suiton: Tsunami – Water Element: Tidal Wave

Suiton: Rasengan – Water Element: Rasengan

Futon: Rasengan – Wind Element: Rasengan

Gufu Suika no Jutsu – Typhoon Water Vortex Technique

Sora no Tenshi – Angel of the Sky

Kage Bunshin – Shadow Clone

Futon: Rasenshiruken – Wind Element: Whirl Shiruken

* * *

**Character Bio**

**Name - **Naomi (Alias, Tori or Yuri)

**Age - **15

**Height - **5'3 (160 cm)

**Weight - **110 lbs (49.9 kg)

**Unique Traits - **None

**Affection - **Naruto Follower - Former Spy - Home Village Unknown

**Highest Rank - **Unknown (many villages gave her a rank but her true rank is unknown)

**Known History - **Naomi's childhood is a complete mystery. The first record of her existance is the massacre of Naomi Waterfall thus giving her name Naomi. She was aparently only 4 years old at the time. She was used by many hidden villages as a spy to gain information about their enemies. For nearly ten years she only knew how to serve one village to another. Until her first failed mission to kill Sora no Tenshi. Who easily manhandle her. Instead of killing her, he healed her wounds and along with Jiraiya, they train her to improve her skills. When Naruto set her free, she became his follower, willing to give her life for him.

**Jutsu Abilities - **Medical Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, a sensor type ninja (able to read shinobi's chakra signature from miles away) Able to read minds in seconds, knowledge of ninjutsu (doesn't use) and is able to record battle and show anyone her memories of the battle. She is however, not a combat ninja. She bruise easily and could hurt herself even for punching someone. She has a fragial body.


	9. Rise of the Sentinels

**

* * *

**

Legacy

A/N – This is a short chapter... but should entertain you guys a bit. Anyways... its the rise of Naruto's group... the Sentinels.

**Chapter 9: Rise of the Sentinels **

**Tea Country**

Four shinobi's waited calmly outside where they were expecting their instructions. They sat there, not moving, remaining silent and completely still.

Finally the door open and a well respected elder man step forward.

The four shinobi's stood up.

"Thank you for meeting me. When I asked for aid I didn't any shinobi's would meet me." Jirocho replied.

"It's no problem. How can we help?" Naruto's voice replied.

Jirocho eyed the four shinobi's carefully. All of them had the same thing, black cloaks, same shinobi shoes. Along with a black star on the back of their cloaks. However each star had a word written in the middle.

The girl, had loyalty. The tall one with the sword as big as he, had courage. The gray hair boy, the only one without a sword but was carrying a staff had will and the blond who seemed to be the leader had respect. He didn't know what they stood for, but he was certain these were no ordinary shinobi's.

"You see, for many years the Wagarashi clan and the Wasabi clan has been at odds with each other. We both fight for rule over tea country. At first, we did it for friendly sport, through a race. We do this race every four years. However… the Wagarashi clan has become arrogant. They are most bullies now days."

"I got a question. If the clan wins the race how do you control the land for the amount of years is agreed?" Naomi asked.

"The race is every four years. At first, they tried to scare our runner out of the race. However, our runner is brave and he refused to back away. That is when we received word some of our messengers were attack by shinobi's. They used senbons with poison on them."

"Ame-shinobi's." Tsukasa replied calmly.

"Rain Shinobi's?" Jirocho asked.

"They are well known for using senbons with poison on them. I take it your men were numb for a few days before they could move again." Naruto replied.

"Yes… that's correct."

"I thought so… this means your rivals have hired shinobi's." Naruto answered calmly.

"I was afraid of that."

"Is hiring shinobi's illegal?" Tsukasa asked.

"No… there is really no rules. Only, runners are to start running when the sun rises. They must cross the sea and get to the shrine and pick up a ball. They then race back to another shrine. The winner is the first person who places the ball in the shrine. It takes nearly a day. However…"

"Who is the leader of the Wagarashi clan?" Naruto replied.

"That would be Wagarashi Kirouku."

"I've heard of him. In the underground doesn't he…" Naomi replied.

"Smuggle drugs and is a main supplier for sea pirates." Tsukasa replied. "Water country has been seeking his head but has been unable to do anything because he is a clan head and apart of Tea Country."

"If his reputation is that bad… then we can help out." Naruto replied calmly.

"Thank you… Idate, come in." Jirocho called. A boy about Naruto's age walked in.

The four shinobi's looked at him. He did look like a runner but he scowled when he saw Naruto's forehead protector.

A/N – Naruto is wearing a Konoha Forehead protector. Naomi is wearing a Waterfall Forehead protector. Tsukasa is wearing a Mist Forehead protector. Haseo is wearing an Iwa forehead protector.

"What is this… a Konoha shinobi. I thought I told you we don't need Konoha shinobi's boss." Idate replied. Naruto remain emotionless.

Jirocho was scared the boy who acted like the leader would retaliate but he remain emotionless and did nothing. Nor did his comrades.

"Idate, come here. You're heard my concerns. I've hired these shinobi's to protect you."

"How much are they charging?" Idate asked.

"Only hundred per person. If we fail the mission, then it's free." Naruto replied calmly.

Idate looked surprise.

"Did Konoha become cheap?" Idate mocked. Naruto closed his eyes.

"Despite my past connections to Konoha… I no longer hail from that village." Naruto replied calmly.

"Idate, please… I gave you my reasons."

"What ever, weaklings like them are only going to slow me down." Idate replied.

"This is the person who you are going to protect. Morino Idate."

"Morino?" Naruto replied.

"Don't get in my way losers." Idate shouted.

"Idate!" Jirocho replied.

"I'm a loser despite defeating two Akatsuki members?" Naomi replied looking down.

At those words Jirocho and Idate open their eyes. Partly in fear… the other in respect. It was well known that Akatsuki consist of S-Class criminals who were nearly impossible to beat. Even Hatake Kakashi, a well respected Jounin had trouble against them.

"Fine just don't get in my way." Idate stated as he left.

"What a rude kid." Naomi replied.

**Konoha**

"We got a lead on someone on Naruto's team?" Tsunade replied.

"That's right… she is a former Waterfall ninja."

"I'll call a meeting with the Hero of the Falls, see if we can get some information."

"Tsunade-sama, I'm afraid we've had a secretary breach." Kakashi stated.

"What do you mean?" Tsunade asked.

Kakashi handed her the book and her eyes were open wide when she open the first few pages.

"Who…?"

"Not much is known, but Naruto's group claims they've been following Root around and manage to intercept a massive delivery. Naruto also told me, as long as Danzo and Root continue to work behind Konoha's back, he will never return. If Danzo's continues to work behind the Hokage, then he will tell the world Konoha's strengths and weaknesses. He also said something about the truth of the Uchiha Massacre will be revealed." Kakashi stated.

"The Truth of the Uchiha Massacre?" Tsunade repeated.

"Do you know anything about that?" Kakashi asked.

"No, I don't know a thing. Though I do know this… when Konoha was created, it was formed between my grandfather, the first Hokage and the Uchiha Clan. The two clans didn't get along and could never see eye to eye. But joined forces because they were sick of fighting. Though, if anything about the Uchiha Massacre, it would be about the old hatred between Senji and Uchiha. I'm going to bring this to those elder's attention. Excuse me."

**Hokage Lounge**

Homura and Koharu sat down wondering what this emergency meeting with the Hokage was about. The sat down drinking there tea. The door open and Danzo walked in with two of his ANBU guards.

"Danzo… so you got called too." Koharu stated.

"Tsunade-hime seemed very anxious." Danzo answered.

"And for a good reason." Tsuande replied as she walked through the door. Kakashi, Tenzo and two other ANBU walked with Shizune covering the rear.

"Tsunade what is the meaning…"

"SIT!" Tsunade barked. The elders looked surprise at Tsunade. They wanted to say something but something told them best not to piece her off. They all sat down waiting for Tsunade to explain why she had to intercept them.

"Danzo, has you're shinobi been doing anything that has threaten the safety of Konoha?" Tsunade asked. Danzo seemed somewhat surprise at her question.

"My shinobi's worked for the safety and well being of Konoha. You know that Tsunade."

"Indeed, well currently in custody is a merchant who was selling a rather interesting bingo book. Under the interrogation of Ibiki and Inoichi he said a member of Root gave him some rather interesting documents to put in the bingo book. Do you know what the documents he got to create the bingo book?" Tsunade asked. Danzo looked at her. He wasn't affect, he gave no such orders, so he wasn't going to fall under Tsunade's bluff.

Tsunade laid a book down in front of them.

"Read it." Tsunade ordered.

No one moved, finally Homura picked it up and open it. His face, went to expressionless to complete shock.

"What is it?" Koharu asked.

"Show her…" Tsunade ordered. Homura did and Koharu looked at it in the same expression.

Danzo started to fill sweat rolling down. Something was wrong with this picture.

"Currently in every country these bingo books are being sold. Our entire defense is going to collapse." Tsunade replied coldly.

"What is it?"

"A bingo book of our entire ANBU." Homura stated.

"Tsunade, this is your fault. You are being to lazy in security." Koharu stated.

"Don't you dare point this at me. I told you it was Root who gave them this information. Now I want to know, why did Root endanger the entire village?" Tsunade barked.

"Tsunade… don't blame this on Danzo." Homura stated.

"Shut up before I have you both arrested for treason." Tsunade barked. Both Homura and Koharu flinch and immediately shut up.

"Well Danzo?" Tsunade asked.

"I have given no such orders…" Danzo started.

"How am I suppose to believe you? When you've clearly been dealing behind my back."

"What do you want me to do Tsunade." Danzo asked.

Tsunade sighs and lean back.

"Nothing." She replied.

The elders looked at her in surprise.

"Uzumaki Naruto seems quiet mad. Especially at you Danzo. He says, if Danzo and his men do not swear their loyalty to me, he will tell the world about Konoha's strength and weakness."

"He doesn't know much so that's not much of a threat." Danzo stated.

"He also said… if Danzo continues to operate behind my back… he will tell the whole world… the Truth behind the Uchiha Massacre." Tsunade replied.

This caused the three elders to flinch.

'_That's boy can't know the truth.'_ However the three elders couldn't help but feel fear crawl in their spines. The truth would destroy them. If it became knowledge that they order Uchiha Itachi to kill the Uchiha clan behind the Sandaime's back then they would be ruin.

Danzo was sweating the worse because he was still trying to find a way to become Hokage. The Uchiha Massacre would ruin him if the truth got out.

"Tsunade… there is no truth expect for what we know…" Danzo replied.

"Not according to him. He claims he has proof from the Sandaime Journals he stole. Recordings showing the something called 'Operation Clan Purge' and plan to show the world."

Danzo was sweating. He cursed the Sandaime for recording such a dangerous event.

"I hope for your sakes, it's a bluff… because my shinobi's have been reporting he is starting to get very friendly with our enemies." Tsunade answered.

"You're the Hokage… stop him." Danzo replied.

"Then stop operating behind my back." Tsunade barked.

**Tea Country**

Naomi walked down the street and looked at the prices for some sale items.

"These are expensive." Naomi stated. She picked up a kids shinobi mask.

"Ever since the Wagarashi clan took over we have been force to sell our products at high cost because of their high demands on taxes."

Naomi looked at her in pity.

"Alright, its tax collecting time." Someone down the street shouted.

Naomi looked down to see some Wagarashi clan member's harassing the store owners.

The walked up to her and started flirting with her.

"An outsider, perhaps you and I can get to know each other after some sake." He replied.

Naomi sweat drops as they started to harass the store owner.

"But I just paid you guys yesterday."

"Taxes don't grow overnight. We have much to handle and you better cough up your earnings. Or we'll trash the place." They threaten as some of them pulled out weapons.

The woman clearly looked up upset but didn't want any trouble in her store. She reaches to get her money.

Naomi was standing over them in a second holding his arm very dangerously.

"What are you doing you bitch?" They shouted.

"Trying to bribe someone out of their hard earn savings. I hate people like you." Naomi replied.

"The bitch… she is breaking my arm." He shouted as he tried to break free.

"Obviously, you've never encounter a shinobi before." Naomi stated as she toss the man into the street.

"You bitch." They shouted as they charged forward.

Everyone closed their eyes as punches could be heard. When it stopped everyone turn to see Naomi standing without a scratch on her. The all the men on the ground before her feet.

"This is the power of the Wagarashi clan… this is pathetic. I've encounter some of the worst people in the world, your nothing more… than common bullies. Not even worth killing." Naomi stated. Her eyes turn from friendly to murderous.

"Who…who are you…" One of the men asked. He looked badly beaten and was nearly loosen consciousness.

"I'm the Sentinel of Loyalty, I am Naomi. " She stated calmly.

"Sentinel?"

"Our name is not feared now… soon however it will be." Naomi stated.

Naruto walked up and stared down at the men.

"You're…." One of the men stated, his eyes covered in fear.

"I heard the Wagarashi clan was the most feared in this land. If this is the power of the Wagarashi clan… then I'm clearly wasting my time… and my team's time. I pray… you can put up more of fight then you just showed me." Naruto replied darkly.

Naomi watches Naruto for a few moments.

"How long did you plan to let them do what they want?"

"Who said I was letting them?" Naruto answered. He turns to leave and Naomi was on his heels.

The villagers and shop keepers watch the pair with the words 'Loyalty' and 'Respect' walk down the street.

"Did you put us in the Bingo Book?" Naomi asked him the moment they were out of ear shot.

"Yeah, our group names, our recent achievements, and what we wear."

"No offense, but why?"

"The more people that come after us… the stronger we become. Konoha is no doubt in chaos. The elders will try everything get Tsunade into trouble and blame her for the lack of security."

"Why is that…?"

"Because… they have no faith or trust." Naruto replied. Naomi watch him in silence.

"They do not believe in others. They do not trust others. Instead of sharing their power with many skills and wise Jounin's, they push them aside, keeping them in the dark of so many things. If there is no trust in the village, then the security system collapses. That is why… we are making it appear there is a security breach in Konoha. That is why I filled the head of one their spies with so much false information." Naruto answered.

"You must really hate them."

"They destroyed my life. Now I'm going to destroy theirs. I am no longer loyal to Konoha."

"Those you still believe in Konoha."

"My last known location is Konoha. I fear Akatsuki will attack the village at some time in the near future. When they do, be ready to intercept them. Also, beware of Danzo and his Foundation. Though he won't be prosecuted because he has Homura and Koharu behind him, I want everyone to start questioning his motives and methods."

"If Tsunade falls as the Hokage… who do you want to replace her?"

"My old sensei will do… Hatake Kakashi."

"What of Iwa?"

"I have no idea, they are hard to read." Naruto replied.

"Most likely they will attack Konoha out of their own grudge against my father, the Yondaime Hokage… when that happens no doubt I will already be… the Rokudaime Raikage." Naruto answered.

"The Raikage has already asked you hasn't he?" Naomi asked.

"Yes… he says he wants to retire soon. Despite being powerful, he doesn't like leading the village that much."

"But he does a good job at it."

"Any word from Hanya?"

"Yes… Akatsuki is moving again. They've been detected in Iwa. It's believed to be Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame."

"Tell them to keep a close eye on them… don't have them interfere."

"Also… Danzo's Root is attacking them."

"Tell to head to the NEST. Danzo should know better than to fuck with me."

"He never takes a hint does he?"

"I'm just waiting for him to seize power. The moment he does… with the power of Sand and Mist… the Trio Alliance will crush him. No to mention… many shinobi's will deflect from Konoha because of Danzo's rule." Naruto replied.

Naomi and Naruto arrived to the other teammates where they were sitting on a cliff.

"So… shall we begin?" Naruto replied.

**One Week Later: End of the Race**

Naruto and his team stood before the beaten form of Wagarashi Kiroku. The Rain Jounin Aoi was tied down with Haseo sitting down on him.

"This guy was weak. I've fought rookie Jounin's before and they were must stronger then this weakling." Haseo muttered.

The three Rain chuunin's were dead. Naruto watch as Naomi was pounding away Wagarashi Kiroku.

"You know if you continue, you'll kill him." Naruto replied as Naomi stopped for a moment to catch her breath.

"I don't care. Only a coward would result to such acts." Naomi replied.

"Please…please…forgive me… I… I…only thought…."

"That you could walk away…" Naomi shouted as she kicked him again.

"That girl is scary." Ibiki's voice replied next to Naruto.

"You're late." Naruto replied calmly.

"You had a prisoner for us." Ibiki replied back just as calmly.

"Awe… Rokusho Aoi. Along with the Raijin no Ken he stole from the Hokage's vault." Naruto replied.

"Piece of shit." Naomi shouted as she continues to stomp away on the head of the Wagarashi clan.

"Haseo, had over Aoi and the Rijin no Ken to the Konoha shinobi's." Naruto replied as he got up.

Haseo spat and got up the beaten form of Aoi.

"The traitor will die a good death." Ibiki stated.

"Nii-san." Idate shouted.

"Who are you calling nii-san… my brother died a long time ago?" Ibiki stated.

Naruto looked at Ibiki then smiled.

"Always with your mind games… you haven't changed." Naruto stated as he pulled out the main heads of the Wagarashi clan.

Naruto pulled out his chakra dagger and slit their throats. The leader, Kiroku whimpered at the site. Tsukasa and Naomi dragged him and place him against the pole.

"For every sin you have committed. For every sin you will commit. I condemn you to hell." Naomi stated taking the dagger from Naruto. She slit his throat and watch as the life left his eyes.

"Where to next?" Naomi asked.

"I heard there is trouble in a mountain in Konoha. We can also kill some bandits along the way." Naruto replied. A dangerous grin placed on his face.

**Two Weeks Later**

Konoha Monthly News

Sentinels Strike Again!

'The Sentinels, which is made up by four shinobi's who each left their hidden villages at a young age… have been traveling around fire country and to nearby countries attacking and helping villagers and refugees alike. Giving aid… and taking down many missing-nin's who are located there.

Once again, they have yet to charge anyone with any money and Uzumaki Naruto's fame increases as the rumors about him being unstoppable increase.

Yesterday, the Sentinels were ambush by a group of ANBU that works outside the Hokage's control. The ninja's were all slaughter as their corpses were beyond recognizing. This time, their anger would not hold out. They attack a Konoha shinobi strong hold slaughtering every ninja there. This strong hold, more calmly known as The Path of a Thousand… is an important strong hold for Konoha as it acts as a command post in case of invasion. With all the ninja's slaughter, how will Konoha be able to match the speed and power of the Sentinels. Konoha under the orders of ANBU director Danzo… have all been place as S-Class Criminals and are order to be killed on sight. However, no Konoha shinobi is willing to make a move against them… as not only C rank and B rank ninja's join the list of corpses, but A and S-class ninja's.

Kakashi laid the paper down and looked grave. They were doing missions that Konoha normally does. However, people were asking for the Sentinels to help them as they didn't charge. If they did… it was cheap. Konoha was loosening prophet. The word that Danzo wants their head was surprising as well. However, the order of their excitation was shocking.

'_I don't know why… but a dark cloud is hanging over Konoha. And Danzo is the source of the dark cloud.'_

**Underground: ROOT Headquarters**

Danzo grinned his teeth. His men were killed and somehow… their names and status were revealed when the Hokage and the other elders didn't know. Inside sources claim Danzo the leader of Root gave it to the public.

Danzo realized Uzumaki Naruto was destroying his reputation. He could never become Hokage if it was known that he was keeping things from the Hokage and the village. According to his spies… the villagers were all question his motives as were the shinobi's.

He hated Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

A/N - Well this might be my worse chapter. Yes... I took it from the Anime filler and added it to the groups success. Danzo and Naruto are now at an all out wore.

Next Time - Rikudo Sennin Sentinels


End file.
